A World Divided
by Martine Lewis
Summary: Genna Hudon and Marcus Tyler are dating against all odds and it brings them to the attention of a dangerous enemy. While it is not centered on our wonderful Potterverse characters, some of them will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Title:** A World Divided

**Author:** Martine Lewis  
**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Angst  
**Warnings:** sexual situations (in later chapters), violence  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Post DH

**Ship:** OC/OC  
**Summary:** Set in Canada: Genna Hudon and Marcus Tyler are dating against all odds and it brings them to the attention of a dangerous enemy.

**Icon: **The story icon was provided by Othobsessed92 on

**Author's Notes:** I hope you will like this story. It is, in a way, a big risk as it is not centered around any of the cannon characters and it is not set in Britain. However, I hope you will give it a chance. This story is set after Harry Potter and the Ring of Power. You do not have to read RoP prior to reading this one.

I would like to give a special thanks to my beta Arpad Hrunta for his hard work and patience with me.

This story is completely written and I should be able to post one chapter every week or so. There are 15 chapters total.

I hand write all my stories so if you fancy copying it and claiming it as your own, be prepared for a fierce fight!

Oh! And let's not forget that I do not own Harry Potter and the Potterverse. It is all property of JK Rowling. However, I do own the original characters in this story and the Canadian setting.

I hope you will enjoy it, even if you don't see much of your favourite cannon characters... but of course, who can leave Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny out of any stories? :p

_This story is set in Quebec, Canada, where there are a lot of French speaking people. Dialogues in italic are meant to be in French. _

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Monday September 1, 1997

Eleven year old Geneviève Hudon, known as Genna to her friends, was unlike most other little girls: she was a witch. About a month ago, she had received the long-awaited letter from St. Leandre School of Witchcraft inviting her to join its student body. So, instead of going to the Muggle Secondary school, she was, with some of her friends from elementary school, boarding the train for northern Quebec where St. Leandre was hidden.

St. Leandre was one of the most reputable witchcraft school in the north-eastern region of North America and was often compared to the reputable Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts. It accepted all students from the Provinces of Quebec, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, Prince Edward Island, Newfoundland, Ontario, and any other interested students throughout Canada and the northern United States. Most French-speaking wizarding families throughout the continent wanted their children to attend St. Leandre and, from what Genna had heard, St. Leandre had never refused a student. It had even accepted students from as far as Louisiana.

St. Leandre was, in all practical purposes, an institution in itself, and world-renowned at that, and Genna was happily following in her family's footsteps by being invited to attend as well.

Genna had spent most of her childhood in the village of Saint-Leon, a small village in the Lac Saint-Jean region of the Province of Quebec. The French-speaking village was mostly inhabited by wizard families with a few Muggle families. In fact, over half of the twenty students who finished their sixth grade of elementary school with Genna were following her to St. Leandre, including her best friend, Audrey Perron.

"_Daddy, do you think mom is looking at me right now?_" she asked her father sadly.

Genna's mother had passed away from cancer at the end of the previous school year. Genna had loved her mother dearly. Ever since she had shown signs of being a witch, her mother, who had not developed the ability and who was considered a Squib, had began to read her the "History of St. Leandre". Genna had been grateful as she had now a basic knowledge of the school and of what to expect when she arrived.

"_Of course she is, my love. Go on now, you have to get in the train,_" said her father.

"_But Audrey? Where is she?"_ asked Genna, inquiring after her best friend.

"_I'm here!_" said Audrey, running towards her. "_Good morning, Mr Hudon._"

"_Good morning Audrey. Are you both ready now?_" asked Genna's father with an indulgent smile.

"_Yes!_" they both answered at the same time.

They found an empty compartment towards the front of the train and Mr Hudon assisted his daughter into it.

In addition to being a witch, Genna was unlike any of the other girls her age in another way: she had a clubbed foot. Upon her birth, her parents had taken her to numerous Healers. After countless trials and examinations, the Healers had all came to the same conclusion: they didn't know what had caused Genna's problem and healing it would require very powerful magic and knowledge they simply did not possess. This had been very puzzling to everybody since such a defect was usually so easy to fix.

Genna's handicap made it necessary for her to walk with crutches since putting weight on her foot was rather painful. Normally, for shorter distances, she would use only one crutch but since the "History of St. Leandre" described the school as quite big, she had thought it more prudent to use both of them.

Once her father had assisted her to the compartment, he grabbed her trunk and put it on the rack.

"_Everything all right, sweetheart?_" he asked her.

"_Yes, daddy,_" she answered with a smile. "_You know Stephane and Maude said they will be joining us later on so I'll have help when we get to St. Leandre."_

"_Perfect,_" he said, kissing her head. "_You send me an owl if you need anything, okay?_"

"_Yes, daddy,_" she answered. "_I'll send you an owl even if I don't need anything,_" she added with a smile.

Her father smiled, looked at her for a moment longer, and left the compartment as Audrey's parents brought in her trunk.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Genna's cousins, Stephane and Maude, and were on their way to St. Leandre

ghghghghghghghgh

"She's walking with crutches!"

"What the hell? Why didn't anybody heal her?"

"Must be a Muggle-born."

Genna had just exited the train at the Village of Leandry and could hear the whispers and see the other students stare at her. She had received the same stares and whispers when she had gone to shop for her school supplies in Hidden Alley.

Hidden Alley was part of the underground city of Montreal but like its name implied, it was hidden. Only wizards and witches knew the two secret entrances: one above ground, in a little shabby pub off of St. Catherine Street, near McGill College Avenue, and one from the Muggle underground city, in a small obscure cafe, in the basement of the Eaton Shopping Centre. Both pub and cafe catered to the wizarding community and were hidden from Muggles.

Hidden Alley was an extraordinary place. The Alley's ceiling looked exactly like the sky outside but without the bad weather. The street was divided in two quarters with the western end being English and the eastern one French. At the junction of the two quarters was a large public place with fountains and trees. Both entrances to the Alley came into the public area, where could be found the wandmaker store, the Gringott's branch, the access to the Ministry of Magic, the access to St-Francis Hospital for Magical Afflictions and Maladies, and the tunnel to the train platform.

Genna's father second-hand clothing store being on the eastern part of the Alley, she had never been to the English Quarter. Besides, English and French wizards did not mingle very well. The division between the two groups was so old, nobody really remembered how it came about in the first place. The only thing everybody knew was that English did not socialize with French and French did not socialize with English. Period.

The division could also be seen in most Departments of the Ministry of Magic where wizards were more likely to be found in professions historically occupied by their own ancestors. The division was quite odd as the Ministry covered all of Canada. When, in 1849, the Muggle parliament burned and the Muggles decided to relocate their capital, eventually settling in Ottawa, the wizarding society decided to keep their location which was well established and, at the time, quite central to the wizarding population which hadn't yet reached the western parts of the country. Genna did not really understand along which lines lay the divide but knew it was there by the numerous discussions she had heard at family reunions with her uncles and aunts.

Genna looked around and spotted a group of young boys who were staring at her, and talking to one another in English. Some of them even looked at her with open hostility and disgust.

"_Genna, don't mind them,_" said her cousin Stephane when he saw where she was looking. "_They are only English._"

Genna sighed and followed Stephane, Maude and Audrey to the end of the platform.

"First year, this way please. _First year, this way please_," was calling an older man from the boardwalk going towards the lake.

Genna gasped in surprise. She could have sworn he was Santa Claus.

"_Come Genna. I'll take your trunk to Professor Noël and he'll help you,_" said Stephane, leading the way.

Genna followed him down the boardwalk with Audrey in tow.

"_Professor Noël! I'm bringing you my cousin Geneviève... but everybody calls her Genna."_

"_Oh! Stephane!_" said the Professor, giving them both a warm smile and shaking her cousin's hand.

Genna could not help but smile also. This wizard was definitely joyful and his smile was contagious.

"_How were your vacations?_"

"_Very good, thank you... but I got to admit, I was anxious to come back."_

"_Not enough open air at your place?_" asked Professor Noël with a twinkle in his eyes.

Stephane shrugged. The entire family knew of Stephane's dream to become a magical creature handler. He loved everything that was big and magical, however dangerous they were. His summers, away from magical creatures, were always hard on him.

"_Good evening, Geneviève,_" said Professor Noël, turning to her, and squeezing her shoulder gently. "_I am Professor Noël. I teach Care of Magical Creatures. And who is that wonderful young lady accompanying you?_"

"_Hi! I'm Audrey Perron,_" said Audrey. _"Are you Santa Claus?"_

Professor Noël laughed a deep Santa Claus laugh.

"_My beautiful child, I would love to be but I'm afraid I'm not."_

"_Oh!_" said Audrey disappointed.

"_I'm going now,_" said Stephane. "_I will see you later in the Great Hall._"

The canoe trip on the lake was very pleasant. Genna shared her canoe with Audrey and two other French-speaking girls, one of which, Josée Cloutier, was Muggle born. She was terrified to find herself so far away from home, and cried and sniffled the entire way. Genna's heart went to her, but soon she was distracted by everything that was going on around her.

As they glided on the lake, Genna enjoyed the view of the school which looked like a huge castle. From the "History of St. Leandre", Genna knew it was modelled after Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft in Britain; however, St. Leandre had a cliff at its back, and the lake at its front was rounder and bigger. The History even said the lake, like the one at Hogwarts, contained mermaids.

According to the "History", the founders, Thomas Flynn and François Hudon, had thought long and hard about using Hogwarts' house system. Once they had agreed to do so, they decided the Hogwarts names may not be appropriate for St. Leandre. In addition, François Hudon, who came from France, did not really care for all English names for the Houses. Thomas Flynn and François Hudon inspired themselves from the Native Americans and the nature around them to name the houses: Fire, Water, Air and Earth. It may have lacked in originality but at least, no-one could argue on the names.

After a few minutes on the lake, the first-year students arrived at the school and were admitted in the Great Hall where the rest of the students were waiting for them. They all walked to the front where the teachers were sitting, and were allowed to sit on two very long benches.

An old wizard stood up from the middle of the table, and after waving his wand over the assembled students, cleared his throat.

"_Good evening, dear students. For our returning student, welcome back. For our newcomers, welcome to our wonderful school._

"_I am Headmaster Patrick Flynn. In a few moments, our first year will be sorted and we will begin our feast."_

Genna looked around and noticed even the English speaking students seemed to understand the Headmaster.

"_Before we begin,_" he added, looking down at the first year, "_let me explain to the first year what is about to happen. You will all take a seat into the Sorting Totem and it will show us which House you will be joining. Once you are sorted, please make your way to your House table..."_

Genna looked at the Sorting Totem. She had read the Totem was very old, and had been given to the founders by one of the Native tribes. Despite its age, the Totem looked new. Its colours were vivid and very well defined. On its side, the Totem had an opening in which students were directed to sit. Its top had four sides, each with an image representing the different Houses. Once the Totem had made its choice, its top would rotate and the chosen House would be facing the four long tables, showing to all where the student inside should go.

"_Without any further delays, let's begin._"

There were eighty first-years to be sorted, seven of which were Hudons like Genna. Genna was not surprised as the Hudon were, with the Perrons, the two oldest French wizarding families in the Province, and they did tend to have very large families. However, Genna was the only one from her branch of the family. Of all of her fifty-one cousins, she was the youngest.

Professor Noël calling her name brought her attention back to the Sorting Ceremony. Slowly, she stood up and made her way to the Totem, among the whispers about her handicap from the students who hadn't seen her earlier. Ignoring them as best as she could and wishing with all her heart she wouldn't embarrass herself by tripping, she made her way to the Totem opening and took a seat.

"_You do have a fair amount of courage, I see, and quite a fair amount of fire and spirit in you_," said a voice inside her head.

And Genna realized the Totem was talking to her.

"_Yes, there is no doubt in my mind. You should be sorted into Fire."_

It's decision made, Genna heard the Totem rotated. Once it stopped, the applauses and cheers from the Fire table showed her where she had to go. With a smile, she stood up and joined the table where her two other cousins were already sitting.

ghghghghghghghgh

Twelve-year old Marcus Gordon Tyler was a very unhappy little boy. His father, Robert Tyler, was the heir of the minor English house of Tyler, and his mother, Lea Murray Tyler was the youngest born of the major English house of Murray. Marcus had understood early on that his parents' marriage was in fact a strategic alliance between two relatively powerful wizarding families, and nothing else.

His father, even if he was rich enough not to work, was the Head of the International Cooperation Department, one of the most high profile Departments of the Ministry of Magic. He travelled constantly and returned home only a few months a year. His mother was a stay-at-home mom who raised him, then his five-year old sister Amanda. But raising was a big word as his mother had left him mostly with nannies until he was old enough to be groomed into a perfectly well behave little Tyler.

In the Tyler household, all had to appear constantly proper. In fact, Marcus didn't remember the last time he had been dirty, or had been allowed to play. In the Tyler household, nobody was allowed to raise their voice...except behind closed doors. More than once, Marcus had heard his parents fight, and he suspected their marriage was far from perfect.

Robert Tyler had always expected his son to become a high-ranking Ministry official, preferably in the Department of International Cooperation or the Department of Mystery. Marcus was expected to succeed in the branches of magic which were perceived as proper for any English wizarding family: any type of defensive spells and transfiguration spells. Anything else was seen as second-class wizardry.

But even at twelve years old, Marcus knew he didn't want to be like his father. What he liked most of all was caring for his little sister, who, like him, was mostly left to nannies. Marcus just loved taking care of people and animals alike. When he was younger, he had taken care of a cat which often came around the house. However, when his father found out about it, he got rid of it.

"A young man like you doesn't need such a useless thing in his life," he had said.

Marcus had never enquired about his lost cat but he suspected his father had killed it.

No, Marcus was definitely not like his parents, and he was enormously unhappy. He did not know what to make of this school, but his parents had insisted he had to be trained by the best and St. Leandre was one of the best school in the northeast of the continent, as good as the Western Canadian School of Witchcraft and the Salem Witches' Institute. And it was free! Even if his parents had enormous amount of money, they did not want to spend any, so a free school had even more appeal to them.

His parents had not liked the idea of him being around the French lower class, but there was no helping it. Both of them had attended St. Leandre, and they had survived. They thought that for Marcus to be around the French would only show him the importance to become the best, as they thought he would see how the French seriously needed their help to survive.

Marcus saw the Sorting Totem's head turn and the Fire icon faced the students. The handicapped girl emerged from it and made her way to the Fire House table, among applause and cheers from the Fire House students.

Marcus was intrigued by this girl. Coming from a very sheltered and proper English wizarding family, he had never seen a handicapped person before, Muggle or otherwise, and had always thought, from what he heard his parents say about them, that they were ugly.

But this girl was far from ugly. In fact, Marcus thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had a round face surrounded by long dark brown wavy hair which reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a dark blue and she also had a generous and easy smile which showed her white and straight teeth. Her nose was narrow and straight and her chin discreet. Her skin was tanned as if she spent a lot of time outside in the sun. She was also petite and fairly slim. Definitely, Marcus thought she was a girl he wouldn't mind staring at for days on ends.

"I wonder why they cheer," said Steve Smith, who was sitting next to him. "Who would want _that_ _thing_ in their House anyway?"

Steve Smith, like Marcus, came from one of the English wizarding families; however, he came from one of the minor ones. Marcus Tyler, on the other hand, had Murray blood in him through his mother. The Murrays and the Flynns were the oldest English wizarding families in the Province. English families tend to have very few children and Marcus had only his sister Amanda.

Marcus did not agree with Steve's comment but stayed quiet. He thought she looked nice and he hoped he would get to meet her sometime during the year.

Professor Noël calling his name brought Marcus attention back to the sorting. He stood up and walked to the Totem with self-assured steps he didn't really feel. His parents were both from the Water House and he was sure they expected him to be also. He took his seat in the Totem opening and waited.

"You, my boy, are definitely not of the Water House," said the Totem, startling him a little. "You are a difficult one, young man. I am hesitating between Earth and Air."

'Earth? I cannot be in Earth!' thought Marcus. 'My parents hate anything to do with Earth!'

"I do realize that," answered the Totem, who had no difficulties following his thoughts. "But you do have the caring and sense of fairness of Earth wizards. But I see the intelligence and the wits of the Air wizards in you, too. My first choice would be to send you in Earth, however, I do know your parents and you do have what it takes to do very well in Air. Therefore, I will sort you in Air."

It was a relief, as most English wizards were in Water, while a fair amount could also be found in Air. However, very few could be found in Fire, and English wizards in Earth were almost unheard of. Marcus parents would have surely disowned him if he had been sorted into Earth.

Relieved, he made his way to the Air House table, where he was greeted with cheers and applause.

ghghghghghghghgh

Angelina Rotini had just finished her golden cup of blood when her servant walked into her sumptuous sitting room. She looked up and raised an eyebrow, annoyed by the interruption.

"Most Holy, the wizard was able to read his mind," said his servant, his eyes fixedly looking at the floor in front of him.

"And?" asked Angelina.

"There is a prophecy, Your Highness," he answered, hesitating.

A few days earlier, Angelina's servants had captured a retired Professor from St. Leandre School of Witchcraft. For some years now, she had heard numerous rumours of a prophecy related to her and her empire. Effectively, Angelina Rotini had died at twenty-three at the hand of a Romanian vampire in the dirty streets of medieval Brasov. She had moved to the new continent to escape the vampiric society of Europe in the sixteen-hundreds and had formed her own empire in the Province of Quebec, known then as the Nouvelle-France. Angelina always found it ironic that in order to maintain control, she was diligently working to keep English and French wizards apart and at each others' throats. She knew, however, that should the two factions unite, she would lose the control she had, as a unified army of wizards could take her and her servants anytime they wanted. However, divided, they were not numerous enough to confront her and her followers.

"And?" asked Angelina again, louder this time. "What does it say?"

"It says: As the old world finds some peace, an union shall be born and consummated between two people of opposite side. United, they shall have the power to defeat the shadow that blankets their world and reunite it as one, as they will understand things others do not. As a new Era has begun, the confrontation approaches and vanquisher shall reign while vanquished shall perish. As the new Era begins, the force to defeat the shadow and reunite the world approaches."

Even knowing what was coming did not prevent Angelina from flying into a rage. She threw herself at her servant who, taken by surprise, did not even have time to consider escaping. She sank her teeth into his neck and sucked him dry of his precious vampiric blood. Servants were easily replaceable... and this one was not even good.


	2. Chapter 2 The Duelling Club

Chapter 2 – The Duelling Club

Monday, September 2, 2002

"_Audrey! Audrey! You're never going to believe what happened to me!"_ said Genna to Audrey, who had just joined her in a train compartment.

Genna hadn't seen her best friend all summer. While Genna had spent most of her time working with her father at the store in Hidden Alley, Audrey had spent the summer at her aunt's summer house in Gaspésie. Ever since they had met, it was the first time they had spent such a long time apart.

"_What?"_ asked Audrey.

"_I'm Quidditch Captain!"_

"_No way!"_

"_Way!"_

"_Wow!"_

"_Isn't that unbelievable? Who would have thought I would end up Quidditch Captain?"_

"_About everybody in our House,"_ answered Audrey, rolling her eyes.

Genna had joined the Quidditch team in her second year at St. Leandre. When she had shown up at tryouts with an old school broom in one hand and her crutch in the other one, everybody had laughed at her. 'How can this crippled girl be any good?' they had wondered. However, as soon as she had sat on her broom and chased the golden snitch, nobody had laughed anymore. She had been by far the best Seeker the Fire House had ever had.

Her father had been so proud of her that he had bought her a Firebolt as a birthday present. Ever since, she had been the dread of all the other teams and she was yet to lose the snitch to an opposing Seeker. Some even spread rumours that she may be as good as Viktor Krum, but somehow Genna highly doubted it. Viktor Krum was world renowned after all... and she was only the Fire House Seeker.

"_Stop selling yourself so short, Genna,"_ said Audrey. _"You are that good! The Headmaster would have been completely out of his mind if he hadn't given you the captaincy. You more than deserve it."_

Genna grinned at her friend.

They were on their way to a sixth year which was rather promising to Genna. She had Quidditch and her study would take a turn for the most interesting. Sixth year was when wizards began to specialize and Genna had decided to remain at St. Leandre instead of transferring to a Muggle college or further her study in another wizarding school outside of the province, like a lot of other students at did.

The province's Muggle schooling system was set in a way that after five years of secondary school, students would go to college for two years and then move on to the University. Students could also remain in college for three years and get a technical degree. Wizarding students who wished to pursue certain career paths were encouraged to pursue a Muggle education. It was the case for instance for wizards who wanted to pursue law. The Canadian wizarding community strongly believed that in order to be effective in most wizarding professional positions, especially within the Ministry, wizards needed to learn the same basics as Muggles. Besides, one of Canada's most prestigious university, University McGill located in Montreal, was founded by one of the most illustrious Canadian wizards of all time.

If a student chose to attend a Muggle school, the St. Leandre diploma was converted to the equivalent of a Muggle secondary school diploma from a private school. To this date, no Muggles had ever had any reasons to doubt St. Leandre Secondary School Diploma was anything but legitimate.

Some other fifth-year students also decided to return to their province or state of origin and study further magic there in apprenticeship or at other school of magic.

The last path offered to wizarding students was the path of pure magic. While each student who took this path remained at St. Leandre for another two years, they would follow their education with an apprenticeship which could last for up to four years.

As far as Genna was concerned, she didn't really know what she wanted to do other than play Quidditch. She was also very good at Defence but she doubt she could make a career of it due to her physical limitations. But overall, Genna was optimistic. Things did look rather good for her and she could not wait to see what the year had in store.

"_Do you want banana bread?"_ she asked her friend, standing up.

Genna knew there were no point asking. Audrey didn't really care for banana bread but she had to offer anyway. For only answer, Audrey rolled her eyes.

"_I'll be right back then,"_ said Genna with a grin.

She grabbed her crutches and left to find the trolley.

ghghghghghghghgh

Seventeen-year-old Marcus walked into the train looking for a compartment, glad the summer was finally over. His father had insisted he took an internship at the Ministry in the Prosecutor's office, which Marcus cared nothing about. He had had to build cases against people for minor violations on the usage of magic, most of which he thought were frivolous and unjustified. It had sickened him to think people devoted their time to such activities when, in fact, the prosecuted people only needed help and education, not punishment.

To make matters even worse, his parents had invited the sixteen-year-old daughter of an important Ontarian pure blood family, with more than one hint that she was to be considered as a proper candidate to become his wife as soon as they were done with school.

She was pretty enough but she could not walk and talk at the same time. After a month of hearing her talk about her hair and nails, Marcus was ready to lock himself in his room and never come out again. His sister Amanda had sized up the girl very well and would imitate her vapid expressions behind her back, which amused Marcus greatly. Marcus could not understand why his parents didn't see something even his eleven-year-old sister could see. But then again, they probably expected an alliance, not a real marriage.

And all that time, the only thing Marcus could think about was Genna. She was the star of their year, always surrounded by people who just loved her company. She was the best Seeker the school had had in years, despite her handicap which many had thought would have prevented her from being good at any physical activities. She was also an accomplished duellist and from what Marcus had heard, not a lot of people wanted to face her.

But Marcus had never had the chance to be in the same Defence class as her. In fact, he had only had one potion class in his second year and one charm class in his fourth year with her. Marcus hoped she was one of the returning students and that he would be luckier this year and have her in some of his classes.

Marcus, unbeknownst to his parents, had taken the Healer path. His parents were convinced he was pursuing his studies in Defence to join the Law Enforcement office. While he enjoyed Defence, he didn't like it enough to make a career in it.

He wondered for a moment what path Genna had chosen, if she was to return. But out of the forty or so returning students in their year, Marcus seriously doubted Genna even knew he existed, even if he was, all things considered, relatively good looking.

Last year, some girls from Water had tried to throw themselves at him but he had pushed them away, simply not interested. After a few rejections, a rumour that he was gay had emerged, and he had dated a girl from Air for a few months to stop it. He didn't feel good about dating a girl he didn't really fancy, but he had felt a lot better when she had broken up with him to date one of the Quidditch players from the Water team.

As he walked down the long hallway, Marcus saw a compartment occupied only by one girl he didn't know very well. She was in his year, in Fire, he thought, but he didn't think they had a lot of classes together in the past. He remembered her from when she had tutored his best friend in French but he never really got to meet her. If he remembered right, she was also friends with Genna.

"Is there still room in your compartment?" he asked her, poking his head in.

"Sure, be our guest," she answered in a French accented English.

"Thank you," he said, pulling his trunk in with him.

He put his trunk on the rack and sat down across from her with a book on Healing he had got at a second-hand store in Hidden Alley. Healing was all he had ever wanted to do and he was good at it. He had taken Healing as his optional class since third year and he had loved every second of it. He was lucky his parents didn't care enough about him to know which classes he was taking, as he knew he would never have heard the end of it. He was also surprisingly good at any type of defensive spells, even if he was only average on attacks.

He had only been reading for a few minutes when the door opened again. Marcus looked up and saw a radiant Genna walk in, holding banana bread as best she could with her crutches.

"_I found her, Audrey,"_ she told the girl who was already in the compartment. _"She was in the first wagon."_

"_Then you should have waited."_

"_Not a chance! If I had waited, they would have been all sold!"_

"_You and your banana bread! You're pathetic!"_

"_And you like me just the same."_

Genna sat in front of him and threw him a radiant smile.

"Hi!" she said. "You're Marcus, right? From Air, right?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling also.

She knew who he was!

"I thought I recognized you," she said. "Where are your friends, Steve Smith and Dennis Goldman?"

Marcus lost his smile thinking this was not good. Steve and Dennis had tormented Genna mercilessly in their first year. They had started the game "Pushing Genna" in which scores were given to the players when they would push or trip her in anyway. Points were given depending on if Genna fell or not. The game had gone on for a few months before a teacher witnessed it and gave detention to the culprits. Marcus, who had been with Steve and Dennis because he didn't yet know anybody else, had been found guilty by association. But in reality, he felt guilty because he hadn't done anything to stop it.

Detention had been revealing for Marcus. He had been sent to the infirmary to assist the nurse, who had quite a few students who had come down with the flu. His task had been to get as much warm broth as possible into them, liquid that was mixed with a healing draught. His friends, on the other hand, had been sent to clean some of the bathrooms, without using any magic. While his friends thought he had had the worse detention, he thought otherwise. He had greatly enjoyed helping Nurse Feelgood. It had felt right. It had felt like something he would love to do when he grew older.

His conversation with the Headmaster afterwards had been revealing as well.

"Marcus, tell me, do you know why I sent you to do your detention in the infirmary?" had asked Headmaster Flynn.

"Because I pushed Genna," he had answered, looking at the floor in remorse.

"You and I both know you didn't push Miss Hudon, dear child. And I didn't ask you why you were in detention but why I sent you to the infirmary."

Marcus had looked at the Headmaster puzzled.

"I sent you to the infirmary because I knew you would like it," he had said to a Marcus who had his mouth open wide in surprise. "You see, Marcus, I know you never participated in this little game your 'friends' created..."

Marcus wondered how he had known and, if he had known, why he hadn't stopped it earlier.

"I didn't stop it earlier because _nobody_ had deemed it important enough to bring it to my attention," he had explained, throwing nasty looks at the portraits on his office walls.

The portraits looked away, as if ashamed of themselves.

"Marcus," he has said gently, looking back at him. "I wanted you to have your detention in the infirmary to show you that there were better ways for you to spend your time. I think you are a very good kid who happens to be hanging out with the wrong crowd. So I want you to do another 'detention' at the infirmary tomorrow and do try to make some new friends."

Marcus had gladly done a few more days of 'detention' and did in fact make some new friends. But being remembered as Steve's and Dennis' friend by Genna was not something he really wanted.

"Actually, I don't know," he answered her as lightly as he could. "I haven't kept in touch with them, really."

"Oh!" she said simply.

After a few moments of silence, Marcus picked up his book again. He was interrupted a few minutes later when the door opened again.

"May I join you?" asked Marcus' best friend, Mathiew Swanson. "Oh! Hi Audrey!"

Mathiew had been a transfer student in their third year. He came from British Colombia and hadn't spoken a word of French on his arrival. He had been sorted into Air and had been assigned to Marcus' dormitory. Audrey had been assigned to teach him French and Marcus had taught him the ways of the school. Mathiew had not been impressed with most of the other English students, especially those in the Water House, and found them rather snobby and full of themselves.

Mathiew took a seat and turned to Marcus.

"That idiot has been bullying some first-year again. It's bad enough that they're frightened as it is, being new and all. I wonder why the school hasn't put a stop to it."

Marcus knew perfectly well who Mathiew was referring to: Steve. Steve had become quite the bully and loved to pick on anybody who was younger than him, and sometimes even some who were older. Most people hated him, except his inner circle, and quite a few were afraid of him, even some in his inner circle. Marcus was glad he had got detention in his first year as he wouldn't want to be associated with him anymore. It was bad enough when he had to put up with him in the summer as Steve lived on the same street as him.

"I hope the Water House will not make him House President again," added Mathiew.

Every year, at the beginning of the year, each House elected a representative board comprised of a President, Vice-President, and Secretary. In addition to representing their House at school meetings, the elected students would assist the school staff with keeping the peace in the corridors.

Last year, the Water House had elected Steve Smith as their President.

"You know, they may have done so because they're afraid of him," said Marcus seriously.

"Well, I can see that," said Mathiew. "I can easily hear him telling them all to vote for him or he would kick their butt to the moon and back. Bastard! There's nothing to like about him, I'm telling you!"

Marcus chanced a glance at Genna. She was looking at Mathiew with an expression of vivid interest. Even if the 'Pushing Genna' game had been officially stopped years ago, Marcus had no doubt it had continued when everybody had their back turned and when there were no paintings around.

She looked up at him and he gave her a small discrete smile, to which she responded.

"Listen, we really got to gang up on the dude and kick his butt too," continued Mathiew with bravado. "Maybe if we kick it hard enough, he'll leave everyone else alone."

"Please, if you do, don't forget to invite me to the party!" said Audrey, pointing at herself.

"I would love to be there, too," said Genna.

"Well then, that's four of us!" said Mathiew. "Maybe we oughta find some additional support and do it!"

ghghghghghghghgh

And Genna did!

Classes had been in session for two weeks when the Advanced Defence teacher organized the Duelling Club for the sixth- and seventh-year students in order to perfect their spell work and defensive abilities. Every sixth- and seventh-year student looked forward to joining the Duelling Club, as it was the most elite Club at St. Leandre.

Marcus had been happy to find out Genna had joined the Club also, which met every Tuesday night after dinner. However, he was not very happy to see that Steve Smith, Dennis Goldman and three of their other friends had joined also. But it had to be expected. The prestige alone made most of the sixth- or seventh-year joined the Club, and Steve and Dennis would certainly not pass the occasion to put such an illustrious membership on their resumé.

"Okay, all! Let's pair up!" called Professor Shield.

Marcus was defeated in the first round so he joined Audrey who had also been defeated.

"She's good, isn't she?" asked Marcus, looking at Genna.

"Actually, she's the best," answered Audrey. "You'll see. She'll beat them all."

In the semi-final, in which the duels took place one at the time on the duelling stage, Genna faced Steve.

"You want me to fight this?" asked Steve with a smirk. "I'll destroy it."

In all the time Marcus had known him, Steve had never referred to Genna as a person, only as a thing.

"The idiot!" said Audrey between clenched teeth. "He is so going to regret this."

"Mr Smith," said Professor Shield, "you'll face _her_, and do not count your chickens before your eggs have hatched," he added, with a knowing smile.

Marcus looked at Genna who was frowning in concentration.

"You remember on the train, when we said we would kick his butt?" asked Audrey quietly to Marcus, and to Mathiew who had joined them while awaiting his own turn in the semi-final.

Marcus nodded.

"Well, watch this!"

Steve negligently threw an _Expelliarmus_ spell at Genna, which she blocked easily. He then cast a full body-binding curse, then another disarming spell. Genna, with an amused smile, blocked them also. Her smiling made Steve angry and he yelled four consecutive offensive spells, which Genna blocked again. As soon as he took a breath, Genna finally went on the offensive.

Her spells were visibly more powerful than Steve's. Steve blocked her first few but with some difficulty. Then, as Genna's spells kept on coming, he could block fewer and fewer of them, tiring quickly. The duel ended when Genna sent him flying across the room with a non-verbal spell. As Steve landed on the floor, the class looked at Genna in stunned silence for a few moments before exploding in cheers and applauses.

"Told you," said Audrey to Marcus who was applauding with the rest of the students.

Genna was walking towards Audrey, Marcus and Mathiew with a smile on her face when she was suddenly hit by a curse on the side of her body. Bleeding profusely for a long cut, she fell to the floor. In less time than it took for Marcus to take a breath, he was kneeling next to her, his focus stone in his hand, and immediately began to cast the strongest spell he knew to stop the flow of blood. A moment later, Professor Shield and Audrey joined him to give him any assistance they could. A few minutes later, Nurse Feelgood and Headmaster Flynn arrived in the classroom. By that time, Marcus was sweating profusely with the effort of his spellcasting.

"You can let go now, Mr Tyler. She'll be okay," said Nurse Feelgood, gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

Marcus stopped and shakily got to his feet. Once Nurse Feelgood had Genna on the stretcher and took her away, Marcus looked around. Mathiew was holding Steve in a full body-bind curse and the Headmaster was trying to convince him to let go. Marcus walked to Mathiew and saw the pure anger on his face, and the look of pure fear on Steve's. It would have been rather funny if the situation was not so tense.

"Headmaster, he's lucky I'm only holding him in a bind," said Mathiew through clenched teeth. "He deserves so much worse."

"Yes, Mr Swanson, he does," agreed the Headmaster. "But..."

"Mathiew, it's not our place to punish him," interrupted Marcus gently.

Marcus wondered what Steve had done to Mathiew to make him so angry.

"And who will punish him for what he does to everybody else in the school? Who will? Nobody ever has!"

"Mathiew, let go," said Marcus, putting his hand on Mathew's arm. "You're not like him. Don't bring yourself down to his level."

After a few more moments of staring at the terrified Steve, Mathiew let go and looked at Marcus, pain reflecting in his eyes. He left the classroom without adding a word.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Audrey, watching Mathiew leave.

"Don't know," answered Marcus, worried.

Marcus didn't try to find Mathiew right away. He figured Mathiew needed time to himself. He found him later that night in their dormitory.

Mathiew was sitting by the window, looking outside, lost in his thoughts. Marcus didn't try to intrude as he knew Mathiew would talk when he was ready. And Marcus didn't have to wait for long. Marcus was putting his books and backpack away when Mathiew asked: "You must be wondering why?"

"Well, yeah," said Marcus lightly. "But it's not my place to ask."

Marcus was afraid Mathiew was also in love with Genna. He wondered for a moment what he would do if his friend was, as he, himself, had very strong feelings towards the girl.

"During the summer, I was with my friend, my _male_ friend, in the Muggle part of the city. He's a Muggle, you see. We were in the Village, Marcus," he said, looking up at Marcus. "We were in the Village, at a terrace, enjoying the sun and lunch, holding hands when Dennis walked by.

"He saw us, Marcus. He found out I'm gay!"

Marcus just looked at him. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't known, nor had he ever imagined his best friend could be gay.

"Are you disgusted, Marcus? Are you?" he asked nastily. "I'm a damn queer!"

"So," Marcus finally said slowly. "Are you the same person you were last year?"

"Well, yes," answered Mathiew, surprised by the question.

"You didn't disgust me last year. Why would you now?"

Mathiew appeared so relieved that Marcus' heart went to him.

"Well, you can imagine, Dennis told Steve and all their friends," said Mathiew. "I'm always careful with them around but apparently, I wasn't enough.

"Three days ago, they caught me on my way from Care of Magical Creatures."

"What did they do to you?" asked Marcus with a frown.

Mathiew raised his shirt. His torso had numerous bruises and they looked rather painful. Marcus would not have been surprised if some of Mathiew's ribs were broken. In fact, Marcus was surprised Mathiew could function at all with the pain he must be in.

"Mathiew, how did you manage the pain?"

"I... I may have made some pain potion," answered Mathiew, looking away.

"Pretty strong one, I bet," said Marcus with a chuckle. "Take off your shirt," he added.

Mathiew frowned.

"I'm not propositioning you," said Marcus, rolling his eyes. "I just want to heal you. By the way, why didn't you tell me before? I could have healed you right away, you know."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I hadn't quite figured out how to tell my best friend that I was a fag and got beaten up for it," answered Mathiew lightly.

Marcus chuckled.

"Imagine that," he said, starting to heal his friend.

"So, you don't mind me being gay and all?" asked Mathiew after a few moments of silence.

"Nope. Why should I?"

"Well, I might fancy you," answered Mathiew flippantly.

"I'm flattered, buddy, but I like girls... Actually, I like one girl," he added quietly, still concentrating on his healing.

"What?! Who?"

Marcus, still focused on his healing spell, did not answer right away.

"Genna," he finally whispered.

"No way! For real?"

"Yeah, since the first time I saw her before the Sorting Ceremony in our first year."

"Wait a minute! Why didn't you tell me? I mean, aren't I your best friend? And what about this other girl you dated last year?"

"Well, you'll think I'm an idiot. I dated her because people were starting rumours that I was gay... which is stupid when you think about it since you're the one who is!" he added with an amused smile. "I wondered why I never heard any rumours about you, come to think of it.

"And I didn't tell you because it's just not something we ever talked about. Well, now I sorta kinda know why, really."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I haven't done anything so far. Let's face it, she's a Frenchie and I'm an English. On top of it all, she's the star Seeker of the school. As for me, I'm just one guy among many. I doubt she knows more than my name."

"Well, she now knows you're a good healer," said Mathiew with a positive nod.

"I doubt it," said Marcus. "She wasn't even conscious."

"And you really think that friend of hers won't tell her the cute guy from Air healed her?"

Marcus was a little taken aback. He was not used to having a guy telling him he was cute. He guessed he would have to get use to it, and quickly.

"So, what will _you_ do about being gay?" asked Marcus after a few moments of silence. "It's bound to get out."

"Yeah, I guess so," said Mathiew. "But let's look on the bright side: the Frenchies won't care and the English who are worth a damn won't care either. That leaves..."

"The bullies and the snobs," said Marcus, putting his wand away as he was done healing his friend. "Better?" he asked.

"Yeah! A lot! Thanks!" answered Mathiew, putting his shirt back on.

"Don't mention it."

"So, what if I go to the Great Hall and announce it to everybody? You think that would take care of rumours and maybe even the bullies?"

"I would imagine so," said Marcus amused by this friend, but seriously doubting he would dare do such a thing.

But finally coming out with his secret must have liberated Mathiew more than Marcus had imagined. Effectively, when Marcus went down for breakfast the next morning, he found the Great Hall in an uproar. People were talking animatedly to one another.

"Your friend is quite the news this morning," said Audrey amused, walking by him on her way out.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus with a frown.

"He's gone all around the Hall telling everybody he's gay."

Marcus couldn't help it: he just laughed. He searched the crowd and found Mathiew at the Earth House table, joking around with some of the French students from their year. Marcus then looked at the Water House table. The look on Steve's face was actually comical. He just looked annoyed, as if somebody had taken his favourite toy away from him. In this case, Marcus had no doubt that losing the ability to blackmail and bully Mathiew would be quite the equivalent of losing one's favourite toy.

"You know, trust Mathiew to make life interesting," he told Audrey. "By the way, how's Genna?" he asked, becoming serious.

"She's okay. She's still in the infirmary and hasn't woken up yet but she will be fine. Nurse Feelgood said you most probably saved her life. She would have bled out had you not been there."

Marcus shuddered at the thought of Genna dying.

"Then I'm glad I could help," he simply said. "Would you tell her I said 'Hi'?"

"Sure, but why don't you visit her later? I'm pretty sure she'll wake up sometimes today."

"I might," he said, liking the idea.

Marcus left Audrey and went to his House table. He had just begun to eat breakfast when Mathiew came and sat next to him.

"Did you see the look on Steve's face?" he asked with a huge grin.

"Yeah," answered Marcus amused. "I take it being out of the closet agrees with you?"

"You have no idea! I love it! No hiding anymore. And we were right: the Frenchies just don't care and the English who are worth it don't either. Why did I wait so long? I'm stupid, really!"

"If you say so."

Mathiew playfully punched him in the arm and served himself some breakfast.

ghghghghghghghgh

Genna was sore. She had just woken up and her entire side burned and itched from the healing of her cut. She looked around and saw Audrey sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"_Audrey, what happened? What time is it?"_

"_It's__ morning. A__nd you were attacked by S__teve when you turned your back__. I've never heard the curse he used, but M__arcus knew exactly what to do.__ As a matter of fact, he saved your life."_

"_He did?"_

"_Yes. The nurse said you would have bled to death if he hadn't been there."_

"_Oh!"_ said Genna, looking away.

Marcus.

The more she was around him, the more confused she was. The guy was certainly cute and not at all vain like she had first thought. As a matter of fact, he was the quiet one when compared to Mathiew. He was in two of her classes this year: Defence and Charms. And she had to admit, since she had seen him on the train, she had been always very aware of him.

"_Genna!"_ exclaimed Audrey, bringing her back to the present. _"You like him!"_

"_What?! No!"_ said Genna. _"Well, he's cute and all, but I don't really know him."_

"_Oh! Merlin!"_ said Audrey. _"You do like him! You're blushing!"_

"_I'__m not!"_ Genna protested.

But at the same time, she wondered if Audrey may not be right.

"_Well, he may come and visit later."_

"_But, I look awful!"_ exclaimed Genna.

And this reply surprised even her. She was not the type to usually care about what others thought of the way she looked.

"_Well, you were just attacked,"_ replied Audrey. _"I don't think he'll expect you to look like you were going out on the town!"_

Genna sighed, knowing she didn't really have a say in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3 The Attacks

A/N: Thank you to my beta, Arpad, who actually did more than beta my story: he actually recommended it! I really appreciate :)

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3 – The Attacks

"Yes, Professor Shield, I agree," said Headmaster Flynn. "The attack on Miss Hudon was rather disturbing, and very uncalled for. But, if I'm not mistaken, something else is bothering you."

Headmaster Flynn had stopped by Professor Shield's office that morning. He had wanted to talk to the Professor the day before, right after the attack, but his presence had been urgently requested at the Ministry of Magic. When he had arrived there, he had found out that the request, which had come from an Assistant Deputy Minister, had not been urgent at all and a waste of his precious time when he had such a crisis to deal with. He wondered more than once if his call to the Ministry was a pure coincidence or something else, something more sinister.

"Well, yes, there is," answered the Professor. "Would you care to accompany me for a walk to the lake, Headmaster?"

The Headmaster looked at him with appraising eyes.

"I would love to, Professor," he answered, however.

Professor Shield's request made him uneasy. Never before had one of his teachers thought the walls of St. Leandre were not a safe place to talk. A few minutes later, they were outside on the school grounds making their way to the lake.

"Well, Professor Shield, will you keep me in suspense any longer?" asked Headmaster Flynn when they were halfway to their destination.

"Headmaster," said the Professor very gravely, stopping in his tracks. "The spell Mr Smith used is a very, very rare offensive spell. In fact, it is so rare that Mr Smith should not have known it to begin with."

"What was it?" asked the Headmaster intrigued.

"Sectumsempra," answered the Professor.

"Never heard of it," said the Headmaster.

"I would have been surprised if you had. I learned of it this past summer when I went to visit Madame Maxime at the Académie Beauxbâtons, and I don't even know how she came to know of it herself. It's a spell that was created by Severus Snape when he was a student at Hogwarts. From what I understood, only two people had ever used it: Snape and Harry Potter. And if I may add, this is not common knowledge.

"Headmaster, how did Steve Smith come across that spell?"

"How indeed, Professor," said the Headmaster thoughtfully. "This spell, could Snape have taught it to the Death Eaters?"

"It's possible," answered Professor Shield. "But Snape was a very private person. To the best of our knowledge, the existence of this spell is known to only a select group of people, none of them Death Eaters. And seeing what it did to Miss Hudon..."

"Professor, thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'll send an owl to Headmistress McGonagall at Hogwarts and discuss the matter with her.

"Now, let me ask you this: why couldn't you have told me this in your office?"

"Headmaster, something is not right here. First, there is this boy using a spell he shouldn't have known, then there is you being called away right on cue. But there is something more: I haven't received news from Professor Lormier in over two months. Since he retired, Professor Lormier always kept in touch and sent an owl every week or so. Now, nothing. And I know he would have told me if he was going away.

"I went to his place last week and it was empty as if he hadn't been there for a while.  
"Headmaster, this is the third retired Professor who disappeared in the last few years. That cannot be a coincidence," said Professor Shield urgently. "And I'm afraid to trust anybody, including the paintings, with this type of information."

Headmaster Flynn had not yet been aware of Professor Lormier's disappearance but he was well aware of Professor McCormick's, which happened a little over six years ago, and Professor Tremblay's, which happened about three years ago. These two Professors were very close friends of the Headmaster and had been privy to very important and secret knowledge. Their disappearance had been greatly disturbing, to say the least, especially since they were the only Professors who had retired during the last six years.

"Professor, let me investigate this," said the Headmaster calmly, hiding his apprehension. "I have some contacts who may be able to shed some lights into these disappearance. In the meantime, let's remain on our guards for other curious happenings."

Professor Shield gave a grave nod and walked back to the school. Headmaster Flynn made his way to the lake and sat on one of the stone benches which had been installed for the students' convenience.

The enemy was definitely on the move again and the Headmaster wondered what they were after. St. Leandre harboured a lot of secrets, including a rebellious group who actually knew of the dark forces influencing the Quebec wizarding society. The group also knew of two prophecies concerning this dark force, and had quite a few relations with the British Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. It was obvious to the Headmaster that the enemy was after information concerning one of those.

"Headmaster?"

Startled, Headmaster Flynn looked up and saw Marcus standing next to him.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course, Marcus!" answered the Headmaster. "What can I help you with?"

Marcus had been happily surprised to find the Headmaster out of his office and on the grounds at this early hour. He had desperately wanted to talk to him but hadn't wanted to disturb him.

Marcus sat on the bench next to the Headmaster and looked over the water. Some large fish were jumping in and out of the water, as if hunting for flies.

"Headmaster, what did he use against Genna?" he finally asked. "I – I never heard of that spell before."

"Nor should you have, Mr Tyler. This is not a very well known spell."

Marcus found the Headmaster response a little unsatisfying but after a few moments of silence, he knew the Headmaster wouldn't say more on the subject.

"What – what will happen to Steve?" he asked. "I mean, why did he even attack Genna like this? It doesn't make sense to me. I think I just cannot put my head around an action like this."

"That, Mr Tyler, is because you have a good heart in the right place. Mr Smith is suspended from school for an entire week. He will be in the morning train to Montreal right after breakfast. As for why he did it, no one really knows but I imagine he has a lot of hatred in his heart. I doubt he sees it himself. And I have to admit, I have been asking myself the same question: why?"

"You know, I've known him for most of my life... I mean we grew up on the same street and our fathers work together at the Ministry. I don't understand why and when he went so wrong."

"And that, Mr Tyler, we may never know."

ghghghghghghghgh

Genna was bored, and awfully itchy. It would be lunch soon and Nurse Feelgood had just told her she would have to spend the rest of the day and night in the infirmary.

Genna hated being sick. She hated to feel like an invalid, which was funny since technically she was one. But she had never let _that_ stop her.

She was still fuming when she heard the door opened. She looked up and saw Marcus shyly walking to her.

"_Hello,"_ he said in his accented French.

"_Hi,"_ she said with a smile.

"_How are you? I mean... well... is it healing okay?"_

"_Yes, it is,"_ she answered. _"I heard you saved my life."_

"_Well, I tried,"_ he answered modestly.

"_It seemed to have worked,"_ she added with a chuckle.

"_Yeah,"_ he answered with a grin. _"I'm sorry about what Steve did to you. He got suspended, did you know?"_

"_No,"_ answered Genna. _"I don't get a lot of social interactions in here!"_

"Stop complaining, Miss Hudon," said Nurse Feelgood from her office. "You are lucky to be alive!"

Marcus chuckled at what sounded like an ongoing exchange between the two women.

"And you do have social interactions," added the Nurse, walking out of her office with bandages and potions in her hands. "It seems like half your House has been in here this morning already."

The nurse was right. Every break time since the morning, she had been visited by her Quidditch team – well, what was left of it since she was yet to hold the tryouts – and from most of the students in her year.

As she was thinking that, the door opened and Audrey walked in.  
"See what I mean!" said Nurse Feelgood, looking at Audrey with a disapproving frown. "I'm being invaded!"

She put the bandages and potions on the night table next to Genna's bed.

"Now, time to change those bandages," she said, her hands on her hips.  
"Oh!" said Marcus, getting to his feet. "I think I'll go. It was nice to see you're okay, Genna."

"Thanks," she answered with a smile.

He walked to the door and exited without looking back.

ghghghghghghghgh

Over two weeks later, Genna held the Quidditch tryouts. She had been very satisfied with the outcome and her new players. With their skills, she had no doubt this would be quite a successful year. She was definitely looking forward to the first game of the year, at the beginning of November, against Water.

Genna was now flying alongside Audrey from the Quidditch pitch up to the school. Audrey, of course, was not on the team. She hated flying and would not get on a broom if she could help it. That was why she was currently walking, bringing Genna's crutches over her shoulder while Genna was hovering alongside her on her broom. Despite her hatred of flying, Audrey supported the team in her own way by attending most of the practices and reporting the flaws she would detect while suggesting some strategies for improvements.

"_So, will you finally tell me about Marcus_?" asked Audrey.

"_What about him_?" asked Genna.

"_Well, you like him, don't you?"_

It had been two weeks since he had saved her life and Genna had to admit to herself, she had been thinking about him quite a few times since then.

"_You've been asking me that since he saved me,"_ she responded with a sigh. _"Nothing has changed."_

"_You've been telling me that crap for two weeks now,"_ said Audrey. _"We both know you like the guy!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do!"_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do!"_

"_Okay,"_ finally conceded Genna. _"Maybe a little."_

Audrey squeaked in delight.

"_But it's not going to happen,"_ added Genna firmly.

"_And why not? Pray tell!"_ asked Audrey as if she was offended by her friend's statement. _"He is drop dead gorgeous, talented, nice, caring..."_

"_But also an Englo and from a completely different world than me. And when was the last time a French dated an Englo? Never!"_

"_So! That hasn't stopped you before!"_ pointed out Audrey.

And Genna had to admit, Audrey had a point. She had never based her decisions or actions on social norms. Being a witch and handicapped surely took care of that.

ghghghghghghghgh

It was the first time Marcus was paired to duel against Genna and he was nervous, very nervous in fact. He had seen her fight numerous times and he knew he had no chance against her if he used the same tactics he always used. She was just too good for him to begin with an offensive attack, which was what he normally did. No, the only way for him to remain standing at least two minutes was to start on the defensive; his blocks and defensive spells were not bad after all.

They were in the first round of duelling for the night and Marcus really thought this would go quickly. He was thankful that all the other students were busy duelling one another as he wouldn't have to face the humiliation of knowing people had witnessed his quick defeat. At his end of the duelling platform, he bowed to Genna and awaited her first spell.

But nothing came.

They had been looking at each other for a full minute when Genna frowned. It was, after all, her practice to begin duels on the defensive.

After a few more seconds, she finally performed a spell, which Marcus blocked easily. And it was followed by another, and another, and another. The more she threw spells at him, the stronger they got, but Marcus' shields were also strong and Marcus knew he could block them. The only way to win this was to let _her_ get tired.

They had faced one another for more than an hour and were both panting hard when Professor Shield saw them and finally stopped them. Marcus was soaking wet and he knew Genna was not faring any better. He was also incredibly surprised to find out his shields and defensive spells were strong enough to withstand her attacks, which were, as the word went around the school, the strongest ones the school had seen in generations.

Panting hard, bent with his hands on his knees, Marcus raised his head to look at Genna. He frowned when he saw how pale she was.

"Genna," he whispered and tried to take a step towards her.

But the room spun and on his way to the floor, he saw Genna fall. His last thoughts were of her as darkness claimed him.

ghghghghghghghgh

"And what, pray tell, were you thinking, Professor Shield?"

Nurse Feelgood's shrieks woke Marcus. He wondered where he was for a moment until he felt the soft mattress under him. The infirmary.

"How long were they at it?" she asked, lowering her voice but still sounding as angry.

"I do not know, Madam Feelgood," answered Professor Shield nervoulsy. "I do have over sixty students in this club, all of them of age. They should know their own limits by now."

"Well, you shouldn't assume, Professor!" she said severely, effectively dismissing him. "Oh! Mr Tyler, you're awake," she said, noticing him. "Good! How do you feel?"

"Like I haven't slept in two weeks," he answered. "Wh... what happened?"

"You drained yourself, Mr Tyler," answered the nurse.

"I what?" said Marcus not sure he understood.

He had never heard of students draining themselves before.

"You drained yourself," answered the Nurse. "You are not yet trained to use such an amount of intensive magic for that long."

"Oh," said Marcus. "Genna?" he asked, suddenly remembering the last thing he saw before collapsing.

Nurse Feelgood pointed to the bed across the alley with her chin. Genna was lying on it, as white as the sheets, still unconscious.

"Genna," he called again, trying to get up.

"Not to worry, Mr Tyler," said the nurse, pushing him back to his pillows. "Miss Hudon will be just fine. She will wake up shortly. Now, you stay put. I'll be keeping you for the night. And no magic for you until Saturday," she added, pointing her finger at him.

"But..." began to protest Marcus.

"No 'buts' Mr Tyler! You will do what you are told!" said Nurse Feelgood firmly.

Nurse Feelgood returned to her office and once Marcus was sure she wasn't coming back, he got out of his bed and walked to Genna's. She was so pale, it broke Marcus's heart. Gently, he brought his hand to her forehead and pushed her hair away from her gorgeous face. At his touch, her eyes fluttered and they opened slowly.

"_Hi,"_ she whispered with a small smile. _"You look like you've spent the night on a hanger."_

"_Hi,"_ he said, smiling also. _"How do you feel?"_

"_I've been better," _she answered, closing her eyes. _"What happened?"_ she asked, opening her eyes again.

"_We... we drained ourselves,"_ he answered. _"Nurse Feelgood said we were not yet trained to use magic that long and that intensively."_

"_Did you know? I mean, what do people do when they fight? They pass out?"_

Marcus chuckled.

"_I don't think they fight as long and as intensively as we did."_

"_I guess we're going to have to be careful next time,"_ she said, closing her eyes again.

Suddenly dizzy, Marcus closed his eyes. He opened them again once the spell had passed.

"_I think I'll go back to bed before I collapse again,"_ he said.

"_Okay,"_ said Genna with a sigh.

Marcus took one last look at her before making his way to his bed.

ghghghghghghghgh

Genna was happy. It was a sunny and abnormally warm day for this late in October. To top it off, it was a Leandry Saturday. Walking alongside a chatting Audrey, Genna made her way to the village, enjoying every moments in the sun. During the last Charm class, Marcus had sat at the desk next to hers and she had enjoyed looking at him for most of the period. He was so handsome, and he was so talented at healing.

"_You are not listening to me!_" exclaimed Audrey next to her. "_I just told you that I just saw a pig fly and it was green with pink polka dots._"

"_You did?_" asked Genna, wincing.

"_Yes. So out with it! What were you thinking about?_"

"_Marcus._"

"_And why, pray tell, did I ask?_" said Audrey, shaking her head. "_It is not like I didn't know the answer, really,_" she added, sarcastically.

Genna just grinned. Again, the previous night, they had talked about Marcus and Genna had to admit, he was more and more often on her mind.

"_Speak of the __devil,_" said Audrey as they walked by one of the small restaurants.

Genna looked through the window and saw him, sitting by himself. He was looking towards the door, as if he was expecting someone. A few moments later, he stood up, took a girl in his arms and kissed her on the head. Genna recognised the girl as one from the Air House. She wondered why she had never really seen her with Marcus before.

"_He doesn't like her,_" quickly said Audrey.

But Genna saw him kiss the girl's head again and had to face it, he was holding her for a lot longer than if they were just casual friends. Genna, losing her smile, felt like her heart had been thrown to the ground and broken in quite a few pieces.

"_I hate her!_" said Audrey, as she pulled on Genna's arm to walk away.

Genna, however, no longer felt like staying in town.

"_Audrey, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to school,_" she told her best friend.

She was making every efforts not to break down and cry.

"_Of course you would,_" said Audrey with a sigh. "_Come on. Let's go talk about our sorrows._"

Grateful, Genna followed her friend back to school.

ghghghghghghghgh

The corridor was deserted. Genna was slowly climbing the stairs to the Library to do some homework during her free period. Doing homework had become increasingly hard lately. On top of having Quidditch practices almost every night in preparation of the first game against Water, she was continuously distracted by her growing feelings towards Marcus. They had paired up in Charms a few times and Genna suspected Audrey and Mathiew had teamed together on purpose to push the two of them together. She smiled when she thought of her friends' antics and how much she had enjoyed the morning Charm class with Marcus.

And she had even more reasons to enjoy his presence now.

A few days after the disastrous Leandry Saturday, Audrey had come to her with quite the news. The girl, in Leandry, was Lea Standford, a fifth year Air student who had grown up with Marcus. The good news was that she was not dating Marcus; she was dating a seventh year from Water and, when Genna had seen them in Leandry, Marcus was only comforting her because she had just had a fight with her boyfriend.

Just thinking about how happy she had been at the news, Genna smiled again. Things were looking rather promising from where she stood.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" snared a man's voice Genna recognised only too well.

Genna, who was a few stairs away from the top, looked up and saw Steve. He was standing on the landing, effectively blocking her way. Genna cursed herself; she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just want... this!" he said, suddenly pushing her with all his strength, full on the chest.

Genna, who was holding both her crutches, had not time to grab the railing or her wand. She fell backwards, down the lengthy stairs, lending with a loud crack on the bottom floor. She heard Steve run away and other steps coming towards her moments before pain shot through her right arm and leg, and her jaw. She tried to scream for help but couldn't, as her jaw wouldn't open the right way. The pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Genna!" yelled another voice she also recognized.

Marcus appeared in her field of vision and she looked at him gratefully.

"Honey, don't move," he said urgently.

He fished in his pocket and retrieved a very large diamond which she recognised as a focus stone. He held it to Genna's chest while reaching for his wand.

"Genna, I will not try to fix your bones right now," he explained softly. "I'll try to cast the pain away until the nurse gets here."

He began casting his spell before she responded. Through the diamond resting on her chest, Genna felt a comfortable warmth suffuse through her body, a warmth that was pushing the pain away. A few moments later, her vision clouded and oblivion claimed her.

ghghghghghghghgh

'Oh! Oh!' thought Marcus. 'This is not good!'

As he thought that, he noticed blood starting to pool underneath Genna's head. Fighting his urge to panic as hard as he could, he looked up at the paintings who were observing his actions.

"You!" he ordered, pointing to one character. "Go get Nurse Feelgood. And you, go get the Headmaster! Quickly!"

He turned back to Genna and began a diagnostic spell. Quickly, he identified a concussion and a cracked skull, in addition to quite a few broken bones. A few moments later, which felt like an eternity to Marcus, Nurse Feelgood came running. Marcus was telling her what he had diagnosed when the Headmaster arrived.

"We need to transfer her to St. Francis, Headmaster, now!" said the Nurse urgently.

The Headmaster took his wand, closed his eyes and concentrated, murmuring words under his breath. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Maria, the wards are lifted. You can Apparate now."

"Mr Tyler, you may let go now," she said gently.

Marcus removed his diamond and took a step back. The Nurse, taking one of Genna's hands in hers, made a twisting motion and Disapparated. Marcus looked at Genna's blood on the floor then at the Headmaster.

"Who?" he simply asked in anguish. "Why?"

The Headmaster looked at the paintings on the wall.

"Speak!" he commanded severely.

"It was the English kid from Water," said one character.  
"Steve, his name is, I think," said another one.

"He saw she was coming and lay in wait on the landing," said a third.  
"She asked him what he wanted..." began the first one.

"And he just pushed her!" wailed a fourth one, a plump woman.

"With no provocations," said the second one, shaking his head in disapproval.

In the silence that followed, only the wailing of the plump woman could be heard.

"Martin The Fisherman!" roared the Headmaster, calling the Water House ghost.

A few seconds later, the ghost came sliding through the wall.

"Yes, Headmaster," he said snobbishly. "You called?"

"Find me Steve Smith, now!" he ordered.

The ghost disappeared through the wall and reappeared a very short time later.

"He's in the Library, Headmaster," said the ghost.

"Go fetch Professor Carlisle and bring her to my office," the Headmaster ordered the ghost. "And you, Mr Tyler, may return to your studies."

"But..."

"I will make sure you are updated on any news we receive concerning Miss Hudon's condition."

Without waiting for an answer, and barely controlling his rage, the Headmaster, who had not yet reset the wards, Apparated into the Library. The pop made every student look up and more than a few backed away when they saw the expression on his face. The Headmaster located Steve at the back of the Library, chatting and laughing with his friends.

"Mr Smith," he said coldly. "In my office. Now!"

A smirking Steve looked up at the Headmaster. While seeing the Headmaster's expression made him visibly paled, he did not lose his smirk.

'The nerve!' thought the Headmaster.

Steve took his books, slowly put them in his bag, and preceded the Headmaster out of the library with a nonchalant spring to his steps. A few minutes later, they arrived at the Headmaster's office where Professor Carlisle was waiting for them. She frowned when she saw Steve.

"Headmaster?" she simply asked.

"Professor Carlisle, thank you for joining us," said the Headmaster cordially. "Would you be so kind as to send an owl to Mr Smith's parents informing them Mr Smith has been expelled from school and should be expected by the train this evening?"

Professor Carlisle gave a firm nod and exited the office.

"Expelled?!" exclaimed Steve, losing his smirk.

"Yes, Mr Smith, expelled," answered the Headmaster, taking a seat behind his desk.

The Headmaster did not conjure a seat for Steve. Steve was no longer welcomed at St. Leandre therefore did not deserve to sit in his presence.

"You can't expel me!" protested Steve.

"Mr Smith, in my entire very long career as Headmaster of this school, no children has ever ended up at St. Francis as a result of gratuitous violence," he said coldly. "And I have expelled students for far less than what you did today."

"I didn't do anything," protested Steve.

"Not only are you a bully, Mr Smith, you _are_ also a liar," said the Headmaster lightly. "The paintings all pointed to you, Mr Smith."

"They just don't like me," he said. "They're the ones lying."

His words were met with a chorus of protests from the paintings on the Headmaster's walls.

"Well, Mr Smith, are you willing to tell me what happened under Veritaserum?" asked the Headmaster.

Steve looked at the Headmaster with horror on his face.

"I didn't think so," added the Headmaster after a few moments of silence.

"You cannot expel me! My parents will kill me!"

"You should have thought about that before you pushed Miss Hudon down the stairs," replied the Headmaster with no sympathy.

"They'll fight you!"

"They can try," said the Headmaster with a chuckled. "But when the School Governing Board hears the accomplishments of your bullying career, I doubt they will rule in your favour."

"I..."

"Mr Smith," interrupted the Headmaster with a raised hand. "I'm tired of hearing you speak so would you please be quiet?"

A few minutes later, Professor Carlisle reappeared and the Headmaster sent Steve packing under her supervision.

"And Mr Smith, be aware I just put a temporary bind on your magic," informed the Headmaster with a wave of his wand. "You won't be able to perform magic until you arrive home tonight. That way, we eliminate the temptation you may have in performing some more mischief before you leave."

Once the door closed behind Professor Carlisle and Steve, the Headmaster rubbed his forehead with his hands, as if to get rid of a nasty headache. With a sigh, he stood up and walked out of his office to go and look for Professor Shield, Genna's Head of House. He hated to interrupt his teachers during their classes but today, things could not be helped; somebody had to be sent to Mr Hudon to inform him of his daughter's condition.

He walked into the classroom without waiting for an answer to his knock.

"Good afternoon, class," he said with a warm smile at the fourth-years in front of him. "Would you please pack your bags and enjoy the sun for the rest of the period? Professor Shield is needed on an urgent business."

The students, happy to be dismissed so early, did as they were told while Professor Shield looked at the Headmaster with a frown.

"What happened?" he asked as soon as the door closed behind the last student and the Headmaster cast a silencing charm on it.

"Genna Hudon has been attacked and is at St. Francis right now," answered the Headmaster with a tired sigh. "I need you to go to Hidden Alley, inform Mr Hudon and go to the hospital with him. I'll join you there as soon as I can."

"How did it happen? What do I tell him?"

"I know you want to know, Daniel, but I cannot tell you right now," he answered, putting his hand on the younger teacher's shoulder. "I have some more investigating to do before I can explain."

Professor Shield nodded and made to leave the room.

"Daniel, you can Apparate," said the Headmaster. "I've lowered the wards. As soon as you're gone, I'll put them back on."

Professor Shield turned on the spot and Disapparated. Headmaster Flynn sighed and walked out of the classroom, waving his wand to reset the wards.

ghghghghghghghgh

When Genna woke up, she was in so much pain she thought she would vomit. Slowly, she opened her eyes, fighting the nausea.

"_Dad?_" she asked, surprised to see her father sitting on a chair next to her bed. "_Where am I?_"

"_St. Francis, my love. Do you remember what happened?_"

Memories flooded Genna's mind. She did remember.

"_Where is Marcus?_" she asked.

"_He's at school, Miss Hudon,_" answered Professor Shield.

She looked at her father, begging him with her eyes to see Marcus. And luckily for her, her father, who was aware of the growing fondness of her daughter for the youth by her numerous letters, turned to Professor Shield.

"_I think it would be wise to ask him to come by,_" he said.

"_I'll see what I can do,_" said Professor Shield, leaving the room.

Grateful, Genna looked at her father in relief.

"_Dad, did they tell you what happened?_"

"_Yes,_" he answered with a reassuring smile. "_The Headmaster came and told us,_" he added, caressing her forehead.

"_How long have I been unconscious?_"

"_A little over a day,_" answered her father. "_You hit your head pretty hard. They told me Mr Tyler came to your rescue, again._"

"_I don't know, Dad,_" she said. "_But he's the last person I saw before I passed out. Dad, what happened to Steve Smith? Did they tell you?_"

Genna had not been afraid of the bully before but now, she was. It was the first time she knew someone really wanted to hurt her, if not kill her, and it frightened her. She felt so helpless, so defenceless.

"_Hey, my love, don't cry,_" said her father.

Genna hadn't even realised tears were running from her eyes.

"_He was expelled, my love. He's no longer at school._"

"_Why did he do this to me? I never did anything to him._"

"_I know you didn't,_" said her father soothingly. "_But some people do not need a reason to hate or hurt others. From what I understand, this is what happened here. He just hated who you are and was offended by your differences. But Genna, remember: for one person who wants to hurt you, hundreds of others want to help and love you._"

"_I know, Dad. Mum used to say that._"

"_Yes, she did, and she knew what she was taking about. Being a Squib, she was different too, you know, and some people wanted to hurt her too. They considered her a disgrace to the wizarding community. But I just wanted to love her and protect her, so did your uncles and aunts, as a matter of fact._"

"_I miss her, Dad._"

"_I miss her too,_" he said with a sad smile. "_But we're strong because she survives in our heart. And I think..._"

The door suddenly opened and Marcus walked in.

"_Genna,"_ he whispered and walked to her bed_. "I was so scared. Are you okay?"_

Genna saw her father discreetly leave the room.

"_Marcus,"_ she said. _"I think I'm better but something is wrong with my head. It doesn't feel right. I feel like a pressure that gives me a headache."_

Marcus took his wand out and began a diagnostic on Genna. Something was effectively wrong. He could perceive some type of bone fragment in her head.

"_I'll be right back,"_ he said and walked out of the room.

A few moments later, he was back with a Healer, Genna's father, and Professor Shield. The Healer examined her head and nodded to Marcus.

"_Genna, I'll make you sleep again, okay?"_ he said with a reassuring smile_. "All should be fine when you wake up."_

"_Will you be here?"_ she asked.

"_Yes, I will be,"_ he answered, taking out his wand and casting a spell.

That was the last thing she heard before she felt asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Visit

Chapter 4 – The Visit

When Genna woke up again, the pressure in her head was gone and the pain in her body was significantly less. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her dad was next to her, smiling broadly.

"_Marcus went to eat," _he said before she asked. "_You know, I really like him. He has a great heart and I think he is very fond of you._"

"_You think?_" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"_Yes, I do,_" he said with a chuckle. "_And the Healers are quite impressed with his skills. You should know he saved your life... again. It is becoming quite a habit for him, it seems,_" he added with an amused smile.

"_You would approve of him?_" asked Genna.

She was aware French and English wizards dating was practically unheard of.

"_Of course,_" answered her father, surprised. "_Why wouldn't I? If he meets your approval and he is good to you, I'll approve of anybody you chose._"

"_Well, he is not chosen yet; just immensely interesting,_" she said with a smile.

As if right on cue, Marcus walked into the room. Genna smiled at him and he smiled back, taking a seat next to her bed.

"_I'll leave you kids alone. I'll go get lunch myself," _said her father with a knowing smile.

Before either of them could answer him, he walked out of the room.

"_Lunch? How long have I been out again?_" asked Genna.

"_About 15 hours. But you should be fine now_," answered Marcus with a reassuring smile.

He took his wand and diamond, and whispered a few spells while moving them along her head and upper body.

"_Nothing seems out of place now_," he said, putting his wand and stone away. "_Anything feels weird anywhere?_" he asked.

"_No. Sore, but everything else seems okay_," she answered. "_Marcus, the diamond, it's your focus stone, isn't it?_" she asked when the silence was about to grow awkward.  
"_Yes_," he answered with a smile.  
"_How did you get it_?"

Focus stones were very commonly used in Canada, since they were so easily found, especially on the St. Leandre's grounds. Focus stones helped wizards focus their magical energy, consequently enhancing the results of their spell casting. While it did not necessarily increase the wizard's magical power, although it was known to have happened, the stone could give that impression as it would prevent the waste of magical energy.

Different types of stones worked better for different types of spells. Diamonds were relatively rare and were most effective with healing spells.

Genna was yet to find a stone for herself. Students who hadn't found one by their seventh year were usually sent into the grottoes behind the school to increase their chance of finding one. However, it was rumoured that stones which were accidently found and not searched for, or were gifts, were more in tune with their owners.

"I got it last year," answered Marcus. "I was at the lake when I came across some merpeople. A wailing mermaid was draped over a merlad, and I could see he'd been attacked by something. I just healed him. It was the right thing to do, really," he said, looking at his hands. "A few days later, when I came by the lake for another walk, they were five merpeople waiting for me: the two youths I had previously seen, and three elders. They spoke to me but I didn't understand what they were saying. Then I remembered the translation spell.

"The youth I healed, I actually saved. The merpeople told me he would have bled out if I hadn't intervened. The youth was also the son of one of the elders and he was promised to the chieftain's daughter, who was the wailing mermaid… You know, that story almost sounds like a fairy tale," he said with a chuckle. "In any case, they gave me this diamond to thank me for my taking the time to heal the boy. I was a little surprised you know; it's rather big," he said, taking the diamond out of his pocket and showing it to Genna. "But the merpeople seemed to think it would suit me perfectly, and it has."

"Where did they find it?" asked Genna, taking the offered diamond in her hand. "Did they tell you?"

"Yes. They said they found it in the stomach of a fish."

Genna smiled and gave the stone back.

"Where have you learned all those healing skills and spells? I mean, it's not part of the curriculum."

"I learned it from Nurse Feelgood and from books," he answered. "You remember the detention I got from the 'Pushing Genna' game? Headmaster Flynn sent me to work in the Infirmary and I realised then how much I was called to healing and taking care of people. After that, I would find any excuses to go to the infirmary and after a while, Nurse Feelgood just started to teach me stuff. She said might as well make myself useful while I was there.

"If my parents knew, they would be horrified," he added with a sad smile. "They want me to learn Defence and Transfiguration, and become a high ranking official at the Ministry. I like Defence and Transfiguration but I hate pushing paper around.

"What about you?" he asked her.

"I'd like to become a professional Quidditch player," she answered. "But people tend to underestimate my skills because of my foot."

"Then they don't deserve you playing for them," said Marcus.

"Oh! Dear Merlin!" suddenly said Genna. "What day is it?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Whoa! Slow down!" said Marcus, gently pushing her back on the bed. "I know what you're thinking and don't worry. Earth and Air agreed to switch their game with yours. You won't be playing until next month. Besides, not only was Fire one player short, so was Water, since one of their players came down with the Dragon Flu. The only thing you need to worry about now is to get well and come back to school."

ghghghghghghghgh

A week later, Genna was back at St. Leandre, and after another week, she was getting very frustrated.

"_Audrey, this is ridiculous,_" she told her best friend when they were alone in their dormitory. "_He likes me – even my dad says so – and I like him! Why isn't he taking things any further? I mean, he is nice to me and everything, and we have nice moments at the lake even if it is rather cold now, but he hasn't kissed me!_"

"_Why don't you initiate it?_"

"_Why, and give him the impression I'm easy?_"

"_Well, maybe he just doesn't think you like him that way,_" said Audrey with a shrug.

Genna sighed.

"_But I do,_" she said quietly. "_And yes! You were right!_" she added quickly, before Audrey could tell her 'I told you so'.

"_Of course I was right. As a matter of fact, I suspected it the minute he walked into our train compartment._"

"_Audrey, what if you're right again? What if he hasn't kissed me because he doesn't really like me? What if I'm only imagining things?_"

"_Somehow, I doubt it,_" said Audrey seriously. "_I know you're a very popular girl and a lot of people want to hang out with us, but you're popular just with us Frenchies. No, I think he likes you because he wouldn't be hanging out with us if he didn't. And we both know Mathiew is gay as they come so he certainly doesn't have a crush on either of us._"

"_Yeah but what if he likes you and not me?"_

"_What do you talk about when you're together?"_

Genna looked at her friend with a frown, puzzled by the sudden change of direction in the conversation.

"_He talks about himself and I talk about me. Why?"_

"_Well, when he's with me, we talk about you. What does it tell you?"_

"_Oh!"_ said Genna, blushing.

"_I meant to ask you,"_ said Audrey, changing the subject again. _"Do you know the new President of Water House? That Jeremy Ascott guy? Isn't he the Captain of their Quidditch team?"_

Following Steve's expulsion, the Water House had re-elected all of their representatives and seventh-year Jeremy Ascott had been made President.

"_Well, yes, he is the Quidditch Captain,"_ answered Genna. _"He's okay, I guess, but like most English, he doesn't particularly like us."_

"_I wonder what's up with their asses."_

"_Audrey, you got to admit Frenchies are not any better. Most of us don't like English either," _said Genna sadly.

"_I wonder why,"_ said Audrey pensively. _"We're all people. You know, Josée Cloutier, the Muggle born from Air? She was telling me the divide was not as bad in the Muggle world. She said she lived in a place called Greenfield Park and there were a lot of English there. She said some English never learn French but most of them were okay to hang out with. Here, no English would be caught dead with a Frenchie and she said it was rather disturbing."_

"_Well, I know of two English who don't seem to mind Frenchies," _said Genna, trying to lighten the mood.

"_Yes but they are quite the exception and I'm sure they are getting heat from the other English,"_ said Audrey. _"And the only reason we're not getting any from the Frenchies is probably your popularity at Quidditch,"_ she added.

Genna figured Audrey was probably right and wondered again why the Canadian wizarding society was so divided. What she knew of the English did not really justify the animosity. Both French and English had good and bad people, and none was better than the other in performing magic. Besides, both societies got along fine with everybody else in the world, so why not one another?

"_In any case,"_ said Genna, changing the subject. _"All this doesn't tell me why Marcus hasn't kissed me yet."_

"_Oh! Don't worry! He will,"_ reassured Audrey.

ghghghghghghghgh

But a month later, he still hadn't and Genna was beginning to seriously doubt he liked her. He was with her as much as he could, in class, at the library, and during breaks, but he was yet to kiss her and Genna was becoming discouraged.

That Tuesday, the Care of Magical Creatures class was to be held in a safe part of the forest, at one of the numerous lakes. Two days prior, one of the migrant magical creatures, the Red Nose Deer, had arrived from the Great North and Professor Noël had decided to teach the students about them. It had been years since Red Nose Deer had wintered on the school grounds and Professor Noël could not pass up this occasion. Red Nose Deer were at the origin of the stories with Santa Claus and Professor Noël found them fascinating.

It had snowed the night before and the path was relatively icy, conditions which made Genna's mobility rather challenging. Since she had a free period before class, she had decided to leave early to make sure she would arrive on time. Audrey, who had an errand to run, had told her she would catch up with her on the way once she was done.

'_Why didn't I think about flying over there?' _thought Genna for the twentieth time.

But she was halfway to the lake so there was no point in turning back now.

She was coming up an incline when she crossed paths with Marcus and Mathiew. They had Care of Magical Creatures right before her and seeing them meant they had been dismissed from their class already. And to confirm her assumption, she saw three more students coming down the path.

"They're fascinating," said Mathiew excited. "And so much bigger than I thought."

Marcus looked at her with a happy smile.

"_Do you need help?"_ he asked her.

"_No. I'll be fine,"_ she answered, returning his smile. _"Got to go if I want to be on time,"_ she added.

She reluctantly turned, hoping she had had time to spend some minutes talking with Marcus, and resumed her way up the incline. She was now at the top of it, next to a steep cliff overshadowing the path, meeting with more and more students when she heard a loud cracking sound. As the ground began to shake, deep grumbles could be heard. Panicked, students began to look left and right then up when dirt and snow began to fall on them.

An avalanche.

Genna was stuck. Nobody could Apparate on school grounds and, while students began to run down the path, she knew she couldn't do that either. She knew, at that moment, she would die there and the only thing she could do was to allow the others to run away before it was too late.

Desperately, she grabbed her wand and cast the most powerful shield she could think of over her head, just in time to prevent a huge piece of rock from landing on one of the running students. Her life now measuring itself in mere seconds, she was determined to make every one of them count.

ghghghghghghghgh

"Hey guys! Have you seen Genna on your way down?" asked Audrey when she met with Mathiew and Marcus on her way up the slope.

"Yeah! We just passed her a minute ago," answered Marcus with a goofy smile.

Audrey had always noticed that for a guy who didn't smile a lot, mentions of Genna never failed to bring a smile to his face.

"So, how were the Red Nose Deer?" she asked.

"They were adorable!" said Mathiew, elegantly bringing his hand to his face and sighing with puppy eyes. "There were six of them and one of the female is pregnant! We will get to see the little one in about a month from now, when the path is all snowy and icy," he added, wincing. "Do tell that friend of yours that nobody would hold it against her if she was to _fly_ over there instead of running the chance of breaking her neck on this icy path!" he added, rolling his eyes.

Audrey laughed and was about to answer when they heard a loud crack followed by shaking grounds and deep rumbles. They looked up the hill and saw it: the top of the cliff was detaching itself and topping over in the direction of the path below.

"Genna!" yelled Audrey, and she made to run towards the top of the hill but Mathiew caught her from behind, stopping her momentum. "Let me go!" she yelled at him.

Mathiew was so intent on stopping her from doing something stupid that he didn't pay any attention to Marcus who sprinted up the hill. Marcus soon had to fight the throng of students running away and pushed more than one away from his path. And then, he saw her, at the top of the hill, holding the falling rocks and debris with a rapidly crumbling shield. All he could think of was that he had never told her how much he loved her. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't let her die without telling her. He did the only thing he could think of, however incredibly stupid it was.

He ran to her.

He seized her as her shield gave way.

And he Disapparated, taking her with him.

ghghghghghghghghgh

Genna landed ungracefully on the ground, held tightly against somebody's chest.

And it hit her.

She was about to die... and then she was elsewhere, wherever elsewhere was.

In the next moment, she began to shake uncontrollably, unable to breathe.

"_Genna? Genna!"_ called Marcus insistently. _"Listen to me, baby: take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Genna, can you hear me?"_

Slowly, she looked up at him, her mind in a complete fog.

"_Breathe, baby, breathe,"_ he said, gently holding her face in his hands. _"Look at me and do what I do."_

Genna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, doing what Marcus was doing. Finally, her breathing came back to her and she started to cry hard.

"_Marcus, I was going to die,"_ she said between sobs.

"_I know,"_ he said, gently kissing her forehead. _"But you didn't, my love. You're alive and I'm here with you."_

Genna was shaking so violently, her teeth clacked. And she was cold, so cold. She let Marcus hold her against his chest, taking deep breath and letting his calmness fill her. She was alive and the danger was gone but somehow, she still felt like she was right there on the path.

Eventually, his reassuring arms still around her, the feeling of imminent danger passed and the shaking began to stop. Finally, she could breathe normally again and took a look around her.  
_"Marcus, where are we?"_ she asked.

They were on a plush carpet in front of a warm fireplace.

"_We're at the top of the Air Tower, in the Board Leisure room,"_ he answered.

"_How did we get here?"_

"_I Apparated us,"_ he answered, gently caressing her back.

"_You what? But how?" _she asked astonished.

Everybody knew nobody was supposed to be able to Apparate within the school grounds.

"_I don't know,"_ he whispered against her hair. _"And right now, the only thing I care about is that you're alive and safe._

"_Genna, when I saw you up there, the only thing I could think of was that I – I never told you how I felt about you, how much I actually like you."_

He put his finger under her chin and slowly raised her face up. He looked at her dark blue eyes and kissed her, once, twice, and then he opened his mouth to taste her lips, then her mouth as her lips also parted. She tasted like Heaven to him, like a dream finally coming true. How much he had wanted to kiss her this past month but never dared! And now, she was here, with him, alone, and she was kissing him back.

After a moment, he pulled back and held her against his chest, putting his cheek against her hair, and closing his eyes in pure delight at having her in his arms.

It soon became warm and they removed their winter coat, setting them on the floor next to them. Marcus lay on the carpet and Genna snuggled against him. They kissed, once in a while, but mostly enjoyed each other in the comfortable warmth and silence of the Board Leisure room, acutely aware this moment may have never happened.

Marcus did not know how long they were there but eventually, they had to rejoin the world since by now, everybody was probably in an uproar over the accident. Marcus took Genna in his arms and made his way out of the dormitory, and down the stairs and through the school to the Great Hall. Genna, her arms around his neck, her head against his chest, let him take her down, feeling more vulnerable than she had never felt before. She had almost died, again, because she hadn't been able to run for her life. And now, he was bringing her in his arms because she couldn't walk on her own without her crutches. She didn't want to face the world. She just wanted to hide so nobody else could ever try to hurt her again. But at least, now she knew Marcus loved her.

"Genna! Marcus!" whispered the few students who were still in the Entrance Hall.

Students had begun to gather for dinner and the news of the avalanche was all over the school already.

Marcus didn't stop to talk to anyone. With purpose, he walked into the Great Hall where the volume of conversation was louder than ever. As Marcus made his way to the great table, all conversations slowly faded away.

The Headmaster looked up from his animated conversation with Professor Shield and Professor Murray. When he saw his two missing students, he walked from behind the table and rapidly made his way towards them. Marcus had never seen him that worried before.

"Mr Tyler," said the Headmaster, more calmly than his appearance suggested, stopping in front of them. "Is Miss Hudon okay?"

The Headmaster was conscious that everybody around them was avidly listening to their conversation.

"Yes, Headmaster, just a little shaken," answered Marcus who was burning to find out what had happened for the cliff to come crashing down and how he had Apparated within the school grounds.

"Mr Tyler, would you please come with me?" asked the Headmaster.

He turned around and walked away without looking to see if Marcus was following him. They left the Great Hall full of curious students and went to the Headmaster's office. When they walked in, the Headmaster took them to the floor above his office and they found themselves in a cosy sitting room. Marcus, his arms now very tired from having carried Genna throughout the school, set her gently on a love seat and sat next to her.

"_Miss Hudon, I think those are yours,"_ said the Headmaster, giving her crutches back to her. _"Of course, I took the liberty of fixing them. They were in quite a bad shape when we found them,"_ he added with a chuckle.

"_Thank you,"_ murmured Genna. _"Did you also find my wand?"_

"_I'm afraid we haven't,"_ answered the Headmaster. _"And any search will have to wait until tomorrow morning, I'm afraid."_

"_We'll go after breakfast_," said Marcus, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "_We could fly there if you want_."

"_I'd – I'd like that_," she answered shyly, touched by the offer.

"Now, my dear children, would you care to tell me how you actually survived that one?" asked the Headmaster, taking a seat in front of them.

"I don't know, Headmaster," answered Marcus. "The only way I could think of saving her was to Apparate. And we did, to the Air Board Leisure room.  
"Headmaster, why was I able to Apparate within the grounds?" he asked.

"Ah!" said the Headmaster with a smile. "There's something you need to understand about the wards. If your need is dire and desperate, and your intentions are good, the wards will let you Apparate wherever you want.

"You know, the Founders were, after all, very wise when you think about it. If I may say, Mr Tyler, I have no doubts your needs were dire indeed, and your willingness to die for Miss Hudon showed how good your intentions were. That kind of need and sacrifice would have shattered not only the school wards but quite a few other rather powerful wards.

"Now with that being said, you had us all very worried. If you, Miss Hudon, hadn't just saved lives with your quick thinking and your shield, I would give you detention for staying away for so long and having us all in an uproar. Same goes for you Mr Tyler. It was rather irresponsible of you to wait for dinner before you showed yourself. And of course, since giving you detention would only send the wrong message to the other students, I couldn't give it to you even if I'm very tempted to."

Marcus felt a pang of guilt at the Headmaster's words. He had been rather selfish in staying away with Genna but he thought they had both needed the time away from the crowd. Genna had, after all, gone through something really traumatic and while Marcus felt guilty about staying away, he was also glad he had.

"So now, since I can't give you detention, I guess I'll have to give you medals for your bravery," added the Headmaster with a sigh.

"Headmaster, how come the cliff gave way today?" asked Marcus. "I mean, this thing has been there and stable for thousands of years."

"That, Mr Tyler, I'm not sure," he answered hesitantly.

"You think it's not mere coincidence, do you?"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Mr Tyler," said the Headmaster seriously. "But I don't have any evidence that it was anything else than a coincidence.

"Miss Hudon, I need you to be very careful from now on," he said, looking at Genna. "I don't know what's going on exactly but this is the third time something rather bad has happened to you this year. I want you to be vigilant and never, ever be alone."

Genna nodded.

"Miss Hudon, you have a lot of good friends who deeply care about you. Please, do ask for their help."

"I... I will," said Genna, looking rather defeated by her vulnerability and her whole experience.

"Now, would you like some dinner?" asked the Headmaster, pointing towards a table. "I'm pretty sure you don't really care about joining hundreds of students who all want to talk to you and know what happened."

Gratefully, they joined the Headmaster for a private dinner.

ghghghghghghghgh

It was brutally cold the next morning when Marcus and Genna flew to the fallen cliff. There were no clouds in the sky and the bright sun, which reflected blindingly on the snow, offered no warmth.

They landed next to the pile of rubble and Genna sighed. The pile was enormous and Genna wondered how her crutches had ever been found. Marcus began to move the pile around with his feet when a red flash caught Genna's eye.

"_Marcus, stop!_" she said. "_I saw something_."

Slowly, she began to limp towards him. The major inconvenience of flying was that she didn't have her crutches when she landed which meant she had to try to walk on her painful foot. And in this cold, it was more painful than usual.

Seeing her wince, Marcus came to her and gave her a hand. When she reached the spot where Marcus had disturbed the rubble, she knelt and moved the dirt around with her gloved hands. Her breathe caught in her throat when she saw what had flashed in the sun. It was a ruby the size of a ping pong ball. She took it in her hand and looked at it carefully. Even in its uncut state, it appeared flawless and gave a radiant red glow.

"_Ruby? Offensive spells?_" she asked, referring to the type of spells the focus stone was most suited for.

"_Yes, from what I recall_," answered Marcus with a grin. "_That's a pretty nice rock you've got yourself there._"

Genna nodded, a huge smile on her face. She wondered for a moment why she would find a stone suited for offensive spells. She knew she was good at duelling but she didn't see herself pursuing a career where offensive spells would be greatly used. But regardless of the fact she had found a ruby, she couldn't deny how happy she was at finally finding such a wonderful treasure.

She looked at it a moment longer before putting the stone in her pocket and zipping it to make sure she wouldn't lose her newfound treasure. Assisted by Marcus, she got to her feet.

"_You know, I was thinking_," she said. "_Since that pile is so big, do you think you could try a Summoning spell on my wand?_"

"_Good thinking_," said Marcus with a grin.

He took his wand from his pocket and said: "Accio Genna's wand."

The pile of debris began to shift and a few seconds later, a broken piece of wood flew to Marcus' hand.

"Oh, Genna, I'm so sorry," he said, looking at the damaged wand.

"'S okay," said Genna sadly. "I guess I'll have to get a new one during the Christmas vacation."

"You can't stay without a wand until then!" protested Marcus.

"I'll manage," simply said Genna.

But Headmaster Flynn agreed with Marcus and sent Genna to Hidden Alley with Professor Shield that afternoon, right before dinner. Genna came back with an aspen wand with a Red Nose Deer tail hair core. This was an unusual combination as both aspen and Red Nose Deer were rarely used in wand making. The wandmaker had associated both with resistance and resilience, and suspected the wand, and its bearer, would resist and survive all sorts of unusual and dangerous situations.

Genna had thanked the wand maker and hadn't thought any further on it.

ghghghghghghghgh

Headmaster Flynn arrived at the British Ministry of Magic late in the afternoon. Just before Christmas, he had sent an owl to Minister Shacklebolt and Headmistress McGonagall, and was now more than eager to speak to them in person. He hadn't told anybody what he suspected but now was the time to seek help from his allies. He only hoped he would receive the same help he would have got had his good friend Albus Dumbledore survived the war.

When he arrived by Portkey in London, the day before New Year's Eve, a red-headed smartly dressed wizard wearing glasses walked up to him.

"Headmaster Flynn, welcome," he said, formally. "I'm Percival Weasley, Personal Assistant to the Minister. He asked me to take you to him upon your arrival. If you would please follow me."

Mr Weasley escorted the Headmaster throughout the British Ministry of Magic offices which greatly resembled the Canadian ones. A few minutes later, they arrived in a sumptuous office. The wall opposite the door consisted of a floor-to-ceiling window which afforded them an incredible view of the atrium. The room was furnished with six luxurious leather chairs set around a low coffee table upon which rested a tea set. At the other end of the room was a massive mahogany desk behind which could be seen a wall-to-wall bookshelf of the same wood.

"Headmaster, please make yourself comfortable," said Mr Weasley. "The Minister will be with you momentarily."

As Mr Weasley exited the office, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in by the door next to the bookshelf. Before even greeting his visitor, he flicked his wand and privacy wards activated.

"Headmaster," he said warmly, shaking Headmaster's Flynn's hand. "How nice to finally meet you. Circumstances must be very dire for you to come all this way to talk to us."

"Yes, Minister, they are," answered the Headmaster seriously.

"Well, I know you're anxious to get on with business, Headmaster, so if you would care to join me for dinner, we could discuss it then."

"Certainly," answered the Headmaster.

The Minister took him to an Apparition point and, with the Headmaster holding his arm, the Minister Disapparated.

They found themselves in a dark hallway lit by torches. Voices could be heard down the hall and someone came running from the floor below.

"Minister, welcome," said a young man with a warm smile.

He had unruly black hair and green eyes behind round glasses.

"Headmaster," he said, offering his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. Welcome to my home."

The Headmaster took the offered hand and looked at the young man's forehead. Sure enough, he saw the lightning-shaped scar.

"I see they heard of me even in Canada," said Harry.  
"Dear Harry," said the Minister amused. "Everybody has heard of you.

"Headmaster," said the Minister, turning to his guest. "I hope you won't mind. I took the liberty to invite some people to partake in our conversation."

"No, not at all," said the Headmaster, hoping this was really a wise decision.

"The others are waiting for us," said Harry. "Come this way."

He took them to the dining room a few feet away. As he entered, Headmaster Flynn recognised Headmistress McGonagall who was in conversation with a brunette with bushy hair, and a petite red-head with long straight hair all the way down to her lower back. A red-headed man was in conversation with a round-belly older man and a dwarf who was shorter than the table.

"Headmaster," said Minister Shacklebolt, "may I introduce you to Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter, Ron Weasley, Professor Horace Slughorn and Professor Filius Flitwick? I think you already know Headmistress McGonagall."

Headmaster Flynn inclined his head in salute. Most of them he had heard of and he knew Professor Dumbledore had trusted them.

"These people are trustworthy enough to be part of the very few who know the location of this house which is under a Fidelus Charm. In addition, they're all veterans from our own war against Voldemort, and are members of the Order of the Phoenix," added the Minister, confirming the trustworthiness of all around the table.

Headmaster Flynn nodded again and followed the Minister to the table. Headmaster Dumbledore had talked to him about creating the Order of the Phoenix back in the days when they had shared their fears about the future of their respective communities, and the Headmaster was immediately reassured, upon hearing the name, that this group could be trusted.

Harry took a seat at one end of the table while the Minister took the other. The Headmaster sat on the Minister's right and all the other guests took seats at the table. As soon as they were seated, food appeared on the table. It was only once they were all sipping tea after desert that the Minister turned to the Headmaster.  
"Headmaster, we all know Headmaster Dumbledore had promised you assistance any way he could and we will gladly honour the promise our dear friend made to you. However, we don't exactly know how we could help you," said Kingsley. "Would you care to explain your situation to us?"

"Certainly," answered Headmaster Flynn. "I don't know how much you know about our society so bear with me if this is old news to you.

"Canada was colonised first by the French and later the English. At the beginning when the English came to Canada following the defeat of France at the hands of England, there was a lot of animosity between the two cultures. However, at the time, French and English wizards got along pretty well and my ancestor, with one of his French friends, founded our school, St. Leandre.

"A few years later, relations between French and English wizards began to deteriorate and the wizarding community grew apart. A neighbourly dispute grew into a full-fledged feud when one of the neighbours inadvertently killed the other.

"Right now, as it stands, the English and the French wizarding communities barely speak, even when they attend St. Leandre. While this divide exists in the wizarding community, it does not in the Muggle community."

His last statement was greeted by more than a few raised eyebrows.

"A few years ago, my predecessor, a French wizard, found out a dark secret: the source of the accident and of the resulting division. The wizarding community is controlled by a very powerful vampire and her army of minions. I say army but in all truthfulness, I have no idea how many they are, and we don't know how they control us. For a reason you can probably imagine, our literature on vampires is practically non-existent.

"Now, our school, which seems to be the only unified ground in the entire country, is the guardian of two prophecies. The first one, most of my allies know and the second one, only I know.

"The first one, which I foolishly released thinking nobody could act on it, says: _**A girl, apart from the others, and her consort who heals all, will come and may lead the society towards reunification by defeating the darkness that would seek to keep it apart.**_

"Unfortunately, this prophecy did find its way to the vampire's clan and ever since, she's been attacking one of my students who's handicapped.

"You all know how birth deformities can be corrected with magic. Well, the Healers could not fix Miss Geneviève Hudon's clubbed foot and Miss Hudon has walked on crutches all of her life, effectively setting her apart from the others.

"I wouldn't have thought, by her handicap alone, Miss Hudon could be the girl in the prophecy. However, the second and very old prophecy states the following: _**As the old world finds some peace, an union shall be born and consummated between two people of opposite sides. United, they shall have the power to defeat the shadow that blankets their world and reunite it as one, as they will understand things others do not. As a new Era begins, the confrontation approaches and conquerors shall reign while vanquished shall perish. As the new Era begins, the force to defeat the shadow and reunite the world approaches**_."

"Why does this point to this girl?" asked Harry amidst the growing silence.

"Miss Hudon is now dating Mr Marcus Tyler," answered Headmaster Flynn. "This is the first time since the feud began that anybody from the French side dated someone from the English side."

"Oh Dear Merlin," said Headmistress McGonagall. "This girl is in great danger!"

"Doesn't that sound familiar!" said Harry with great sarcasm.

"Yes, it does," said Hermione, angry and concerned at the same time.

The Headmaster could not determine what the source of her anger was, the situation or Harry's sarcasm.  
"Yes, Headmistress, she's in danger," he said. "As long as she's at school, I can try to protect her. However, even at school, there've been three attempts on her life already: from one of her classmates I suspect to be in league with this vampire, and from somebody else I'm yet to discover.

"But I need help," continued Headmaster Flynn. "My skills lie with managing the school, not at leading a fight and conducting investigations. That was where Dumbledore assisted me in the past and I do not know who I can trust and turn to within my own country to help me with this."

"I assume this is where we would come in?" asked Minister Shacklebolt.

The Headmaster nodded, feeling grossly inadequate for the job at hand.

"Ideas?" asked the Minister to the rest of the assembled people.

"The Headmaster will need all the information on vampires we can get our hands on," began Professor Flitwick.

"I'll do the research," volunteered Hermione.

"We need somebody to investigate and begin to organise those poor people into some type of fighting group," said Professor Slughorn.

"Yes, someone who can observe what's going on right now," added Hermione.

"Headmaster," said the Minister with a sudden smile. "How would you like your students to benefit from two weeks of special Defence Against the Dark Arts training?"

Everybody, except for the Headmaster, turned around and smiled at Harry.  
"Me?" he asked surprised. "You want to send me?"

"Of course," answered the Minister. "Who else, Mr Potter? Your popularity alone would hide your real mission. Beside, you're more than capable of fulfilling this mission."

"Mr Potter, I agree with the Minister. You began the D.A. and successfully investigated and arrested scores of Death Eaters and Dark Wizards," said Headmistress McGonagall. "Who else would be better suited to the task than you?"

Harry looked at Ginny and took her hand in his. He opened his mouth to say something when the Minister interrupted him.

"Yes, she may go," he said, anticipating Harry's question.

The young man grinned at the Minister.

"Minister, you know me too well."

"Harry, when will you be able to go?" asked the Minister, becoming serious again.

"At the end of March," he answered. "That's when Ginny can get away from her own obligations and it will give us enough time to plan ahead."

"And it will give me time to announce it to the school so it doesn't look suspicious," said Headmaster Flynn.

"Harry, as my representative, you will have the authority to commit to whatever resources are needed from us," said the Minister. "However, I would only ask that you remain within what's reasonable... It wouldn't do to arrive at the Ministry one morning to find our coffers empty," he added with an amused smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," responded Harry also amused.

Following Harry's remark, conversation broke in smaller groups and the Headmaster looked at his empty cup of tea as worried as he had been when he arrived.

"Headmaster," said Headmistress McGonagall. "Have no fear. We will help you protect her. Harry may look young but he knows what he's doing."

The Headmaster smiled at her, hoping her words would hold true.


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprise

Thank you again to my wonderful beta, Arpad Hrunta. I don't know what I would do without him!

Arpad actually made me aware of something that may offend some of my readers. As you know by now, Mathiew is gay and he is very very confortable and proud of it. That is why he has no problem using what we would call 'negative words' to describe himself. If that offends you, don't let it as it surely amuses Mathiew more than anything else... think of is as they do in Queer as Folks.

Chapter 5 - The Surprise

It was early Christmas morning and Marcus, who missed his little sister and Genna terribly, was sitting on the bench outside by the lake. Everything was calm and the only sound came from the wind through the trees.

He hated Christmas. It always reminded him of what his parents wanted him to become, especially when they entertained and he had had to behave like a small model of his father. In fact, all he ever wanted to do was stay in his room and be himself. Now that he had the choice, he just stayed away from the entire charade by remaining at school. The hard thing was to leave his sister behind.

He was still lost in his thoughts when something landed on the back of his bench. Marcus looked towards it and saw a flamboyant orange bird with a majestic crest. Marcus could not believe his eyes. He had seen pictures of such a creature before but never a real one: it was a phoenix.

"Hey, pretty, what are you doing here?" he asked gently.

Looking at him more closely, Marcus noticed how very dreadful he looked.

"You look dreadful, my sweet. Is something wrong?"

Marcus extended his arm and to his surprise, the bird climbed on it, then made his way to Marcus's shoulder.

"Listen, I do not know how to help you but Professor Noël will."

With the bird perched on his shoulder, Marcus stood up and made his way to the Care of Magical Creatures teacher's hut. He knocked on the door and Professor Noël opened it.

"Oh! Dear! Merlin!" said the Professor when he saw the phoenix on Marcus' shoulder.

"Professor, Fawkes here is in a sorry shape and I don't know how to help him," said Marcus.

"Marcus, how did you know his name?"

"I – I don't know, Professor," answered Marcus surprised.

He hadn't even realised he had said the bird's name but somehow, he just knew it.

"Well, Mr Tyler, it seems to me this phoenix has decided you are worthy of him," said Professor Noël, admiring the bird. "He would not have told you his name otherwise. And you are right; he does look dreadful. I think your phoenix is about ready to combust."

"Professor, if he chose me, it means I'm to keep him, right?" asked Marcus. "Professor, where will I put him? The dorm is not really suited for him; it's too small. And the owlery seems like an insult to me."

"Well, young man, if your friend would allow, you could keep him here," offered Professor Noël. "And I think I got what he need right in here somewhere."

Professor Noël rummaged in his cupboard and retrieved a bird perch. He then went to the kitchen and got a tin round plate, which he set below the perch. Once everything was set close to the fireplace, Fawkes flew to it and rested his head under his wing.

"Wow," said Marcus, taking a good look at the phoenix.

"Wow, indeed," agreed Professor Noël. "Come and sit, Mr Tyler. There are a few things I need to teach you about phoenixes."

ghghghghghghghghgh

"_Genna! Are you listening to me at all?"_ asked Audrey frustrated.

Ever since they had entered the train on their way back to school after the Christmas holiday, Genna had been distracted and fretting. She had spent a great time with her dad, mostly working at the store, and talking to him about Marcus. She had greatly feared her father's rejection of the man she loved and his acceptance had opened the floodgate. Now, on the way back to St. Leandre, Genna realised her father had probably heard more about Marcus than he ever wanted to.

"_Yes, I'm listening,"_ answered Genna to her friend.

Marcus, like every Christmas before, had stayed at St. Leandre. He had said he did miss his little sister horribly but he couldn't stand playing the perfect son to impress his parents' guests. It was a relief for him to think that next year, his sister would finally get away from them and join him at school.

"_Oh, yeah?! If you were listening, what was I talking about?"_ challenged Audrey.

"_Eh... Okay, you're right, I wasn't listening. I'm sorry,"_ apologised Genna.

"_I was telling you that I have a boyfriend,"_ said Audrey with a huge smile.

"_No way!"_ said Genna surprised.

"_Way!"_

"_Who? Someone I know?"_

"_Well, yes,"_ answered Audrey and remained silent.

"_Enough already! Spell it out! Who?"_

"_Stephane,"_ answered Audrey.

"_Stephane? As in Stephane Hudon? As in my cousin Stephane Hudon?"_

"_Yes, yes, and yes,"_ answered Audrey, making each 'yes' a distinct answer.

Genna's cousin had graduated St. Leandre the year before. He was now working at the Ministry in the Magical Creature Department, on the unplottable reserve north of Lac St-Jean.

"_How did you manage that?"_

"_Well, he came to St-Leon during the Christmas holiday and we got to hang out. One thing led to another and at midnight on New Year's Eve, he just happened to kiss me senseless. So we started dating."_

"_Wow! Who would have thought you would have ended up with my own cousin?"_

"_Well, you have about forty of them! So it wasn't so unexpected that I would end up with one of them, don't you think?,"_ said Audrey.

"_Come on!"_ exclaimed Genna. _"They are all at least five years older than us except for Stephane and Maude, and most of them are married!"_

"_Oh yes, there is that,"_ said Audrey, suddenly finding her nails highly interesting. _"But I only needed one, didn't I?"_

Genna laughed while Audrey looked up at her with a grin.

By the time they reached Leandry, Genna knew more about her cousin, including his kissing abilities, that she had ever wanted to know.

The train had barely stopped when she heard a voice yelling her name from the platform. She opened the window and looked down the platform to see Marcus frantically looking through the windows of the train.

"Over here!" she called.

A few moments later, he was running into the train and barged into her compartment. He took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly.

"_Baby, I missed you so much,"_ he said, his head resting on the top of her head.

"_Funny, you could have fooled me," _said Audrey sarcastically.

"_Mathiew was nice to stay with but he is a poor substitute for you,"_ added Marcus, ignoring Audrey.

"I heard that," said Mathiew, walking into the compartment. "Happy New Year, Audrey!" he said, kissing her loudly on both cheeks. "And to you too, Genna!"

He pulled her from Marcus and kissed her also.

"Now, you big monkey, help the lady with her luggage, will you!" he ordered Marcus seriously.

He turned to Audrey and helped her with her own.

"_Did anything happen while you were with your father?" _asked Marcus worriedly, once they were walking behind the returning students.

"_No, everything was fine. We stayed at the store mostly; then we went to see my family on my mum's side. Everything was quiet. What about here?"_

"_Well, I heard there will be an announcement at dinner. The teachers are all very excited, especially Professor Shield. I wonder what it is. Other than that, everything was very quiet... Headmaster Flynn did disappear for twenty four hours though. It seemed to have worried the other staff."_

"_I wondered if it is when he checked on me,"_ said Genna thoughtfully. _"He did come for breakfast between Christmas and New Year's Day."_

"_May have been," _said Marcus with a shrug.

An hour later, they were all sitting in the Great Hall waiting to begin the New Year's Feast when a smiling Headmaster Flynn stood and walked to the podium.

"Dear students, Happy New Year!

"I would like to take this occasion to announce something very exciting for this semester. At the end of March, beginning of April, we will receive the visit of a renowned guest who has agreed to come and give you all lectures on his experience with Defence Against the Dark Arts. We will be receiving the visit of none other than Harry Potter and his lovely wife Ginny."

The Headmaster's words were greeted with stunned silence which suddenly turned into a deafening cacophony of comments from around the Hall.

"_Did he say Ginny Potter?"_ asked Genna to her best friend, stunned.

Ginny Potter was by far Genna's favourite Quidditch player even if Ginny was a Chaser, not a Seeker. In fact, she had a poster of her on her dorm wall.

"_I think so,"_ answered Audrey with a grin.

"_Oh-Merlin-oh-Merlin-oh-Merlin!"_ said Genna. _"Do you think we're going to meet her?"_

"_Better yet,"_ said Audrey. _"Don't you have a game against Air that first weekend of April? I bet you they're still going to be here."_

"_What?! No! They can't see me play! I'll embarrass myself!"_ protested Genna.

"_Don't be ridiculous!"_ said Audrey. _"You'll dazzle them!"_

When the food appeared on the table, Genna didn't know if she could swallow anything. The only thing she could think of was falling from her broom during that Quidditch game.

ghghghghghghghgh

It was early morning on the last Sunday in March when Harry and Ginny arrived in Headmaster Flynn' office at St. Leandre by Portkey. Headmaster Flynn was waiting for them with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm so glad you're finally here!" said the Headmaster. "The students are all so impatient to meet you."

"Well, we are impatient to meet them too," said Ginny, shaking his hand warmly.

"Come, come," invited the Headmaster, walking up his staircase. "Let's have tea before I show you to your quarters and you meet some of the students. Our house-elves will take care of taking your luggage to your room."

They followed the Headmaster up the stairs and found themselves in his sitting room. No sooner did they enter, the Headmaster cast privacy charms on the room.

"This room doesn't have any portrait, painting, or photo for a reason," he said seriously. "It's pretty much the only place in the entire school where there's no ears or eyes of any kind. I also took the liberty to remove the paintings from your assigned quarters. It looks pretty plain but due to the circumstances, I don't know who to trust and that includes the paintings."

Harry, who was also of an overly cautious nature, could only appreciate the Headmaster's gesture.

"As you suggested, I've asked my Head of Houses to join us for a meeting here tomorrow night after dinner," continued the Headmaster. "I trust Professors Murray, Carlisle and Noël with my life. They have been here with me for a long time.

"Professor Shield, who I've also invited, joined us three years ago. He has been getting very suspicious that something is wrong since Professor Lormier, his predecessor and friend, disappeared over the summer. I think we can trust him also."  
"Headmaster, I think you'll find that to be correct," said Harry, taking the teacup the Headmaster was offering him. "It seems to me, from my experience at Hogwarts, that teachers tend to unite when circumstances are dire. It's not to say that one cannot be corrupted but I think the bond of teaching is relatively strong.

"Did any other incident happen since Christmas?"

"Well, two but I was able to deflect them. Actually, nobody but some of the paintings know about them."

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"The first one was at the end of January. Somebody had switched Genna's toothpaste for a very poisonous substance. That worries me because boys cannot get in girls dormitories. The paintings saw the switch but didn't see who did it. Whoever she was, she was well hidden. It also makes me suspect that someone from Genna's own House may be involved as the passwords are generally well-guarded and frequently changed. And that worries me even more.

"The second incident happened at the middle of February. Somebody tampered with her broomstick, but I got to it before she did and fixed it.

"I really want to find out who's doing this to her. We're lucky these happened within the school walls. If something happens while she's outside, we may not be able to prevent it."

"Headmaster, she may not be as defenceless as she seems," said Ginny.

Harry smiled at her. She certainly knew what she was talking about, since in her sixth year, she had shown the world what she was capable of.

"Oh! She is something to behold when she duels," said the Headmaster with a smile. "But she's no match for poison, or tempered broomsticks."

"And what about the prophecies? Do they still point towards her?" asked Harry.

Harry wasn't fond of prophecies. After all, one had brought about his parents' death, and nearly his own.

"I'm afraid so," answered the Headmaster. "She and Mr Tyler are definitely getting closer every day. It brings a lot of hope among the staff. Most of them know there hasn't been cross-cultural dating in living memory, however I doubt they know there hasn't been any since the founding of the school."

Harry finished his tea and put his cup on the coffee table.

"Let me show you around. If we're lucky, we may come across them. Usually, they spend their Sunday mornings with Mr Tyler's phoenix by Professor Noël's hut."

"He's got a phoenix?" asked Harry surprised.

"Oh, yeah," answered Headmaster Flynn. "The sorry little fellow arrived on Christmas morning on the verge of combusting. It's a good think he found Marcus when he did otherwise he would have combusted outside in the cold... and who knows what would have happened to his ashes if it had been windy."

The Headmaster showed them their quarters and gave them a tour of the inside of the school. Once they were done, the Headmaster took them to the lake.

"Do you have merpeople, Headmaster?" asked Ginny, looking over the lake.

"Oh! Yes!" he answered. "But they're quite shy. They don't often venture close to the school."

Ginny pulled on Harry's sleeve to get his attention and pointed towards the ground with her chin. Harry looked in the direction she indicated and saw a young man with a phoenix on his right shoulder accompanied by a young lady with crutches.

"Ah!" said the Headmaster. "Our two youths."

Harry was marvelling at how similar to Dumbledore's phoenix the bird was when it looked in his direction. All of the sudden, he heard a beautiful music in his head, a music that made him feel happy as if he was meeting with a good friend he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Fawkes?" asked Harry, beginning to make his way towards Marcus and Genna.

The two were also making their way in Harry's direction.

The music intensified and Harry felt such an intense happiness that he thought he would cry.

"Fawkes?" he asked again, once he was a few feet away from Marcus and Genna.

The phoenix flew from Marcus shoulder to his.

"It's you, old friend," said Harry, scratching its head affectionately. "I see that you've come a long way."

"You – you know Fawkes, sir?" asked the youth in front of him surprised.

"Oh, yes! Fawkes was Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix," answered Harry still scratching its head. "He is the one who gave the feather core of my wand."

"Wow!" said Genna.

"So he's yours then," said Marcus sadly.

"Oh, no!" answered Harry with a smile. "Fawkes flew to you. He's yours now... or rather, you're each other's."

The bird flew back to Marcus shoulder, still singing a happy but less intense song.

"He's the one singing, isn't he?" asked Marcus with a grin.

"Yes," answered Harry. "Oh! With all this, I forgot my manners! I'm Harry Potter," he said, offering his hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Marcus, shaking his hand with a smile. "I'm Marcus Tyler and this is my girlfriend, Geneviève Hudon."

"You can call me Genna," said Genna, shaking Harry's hand.

"This is my wife, Ginny," introduced Harry.

She and the Headmaster had joined him while Marcus was making introductions.

"Nice to meet you," said Genna with a wide smile at Ginny.

"I heard you're quite the Quidditch player," said Ginny to Genna who blushed furiously. "I brought my broom. Maybe we can fly around the pitch sometimes this week."

"I would be honoured," said Genna sincerely. "I could use all the advice I can get."

"Don't sell yourself short, baby," said Marcus, putting and arm around her shoulders and looking at her fondly. "You're the best Seeker this school has seen in ages!"

Genna looked up at him with as much fondness in her eyes.

"It will be lunch soon," said the Headmaster. "Let's go inside and get ready. The Professors will be waiting to meet you in the Professor's lounge beforehand."

ghghghghghghghgh

"_She did what?!"_ exclaimed Audrey.

Audrey and Genna were in their dorm, getting ready for lunch.

"_She asked you to go and fly with her? You're kidding, right?"_

"_No! No!"_ said Genna. _"Ask Marcus! He was there. Oh, and Harry Potter knows Marcus' phoenix. Apparently, it was Albus Dumbledore's phoenix and Mr Potter's wand core contains one of Fawkes' feathers."_

"_No way!" _said Audrey visibly impressed.

"_Way!"_ squeaked Genna. _"Awesome, isn't it?"_

"_Remind me again why I decided to study instead of going with you on the grounds?" _said Audrey envious of her friend. _"You just met 'the' most known wizard in the world, who happens to know your boyfriend's phoenix, who has one of its feathers in his wand, and whose wife, who happens to be a star Quidditch player, wants to go fly with you! All that in one morning! I hate to think of what you may come up this afternoon! What, with the way this day has been going, you'll win the wizard raffle on five continents and you'll be made the saviour of the world yourself!"_

"_Well, let's not get over-excited,"_ said Genna. _"They are quite... regular people, you know."_

"_Says you!" _exclaimed Audrey.

A few minutes later, they exited the Fire Common Room, and found Marcus and Mathiew waiting for them.

"Genna, Genna," said Mathiew extravagantly. "You got yourself a flying date with Ginny Potter! Oh, to be straight! I would envy you!"

"Why? Wishing you weren't gay now?" asked Audrey sarcastically.

"Why? Oh Merlin no!" answered Mathiew, pretending to be offended. "Harry Potter is such a delightful cutie! Talking about delightful cuties," he said, taking Genna arm in arm, effectively immobilising her. "Genna dear, we're friends, right?"

"Yes," answered Genna.

"And friends share things, right?" he pushed.

"Well, yes," answered Genna suspiciously.

"Then I was thinking: while you're flying around with Ginny Potter, can I have Marcus for a date? It's rather lonely with no other gay boys around here," explained Mathiew with a fake pout.

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Genna, laughing. "I love him too much to share him with anyone! Besides, I think he prefers girls... No offence, of course!"

"None taken!" answered Mathiew with a huge smile and letting go of her arm. "You know, a gay guy's got to try... However, I have got to admit, none of the girls have let me borrow their boyfriends yet."

"You're such an impossible... an impossible..." began Audrey, searching for the right word.

"Gay? Fag? Queer?" offered Mathiew amused.

"Yes! Yes! All of the above!" exclaimed Audrey.

"Oh! Audrey!" he said, taking her by the arm. "Good thing I'm gay," he said, beginning to walk towards the main part of the school. "Otherwise, I would have to date you! Speaking of which: is there a male version of you? Preferably very gay?"

Marcus, completely amused, looked at Genna and rolled his eyes.

Lunch was a euphoric affair. To everybody's surprise, Harry and Ginny mingled with the students after they were done eating. Consequently, there were still a fair amount of students sitting at the tables in the middle of the afternoon. However, by that time, the plates and food were replaced by books and quills as students did their homework while hoping to be visited by their famous guests. After getting their school bags, Marcus and Mathiew joined Genna who was waiting on Audrey to come back with her own bag.

"_That cold and humidity are killing me,"_ said Genna to her boyfriend when he sat next to her. _"I think it'll snow."_

"_Why do you say that?"_ he asked with a frown. _"How do you know?"_

"_It makes my foot hurt,"_ she said to his ears only.

"_Give it here,"_ said Marcus, pointing at his lap. _"I'll see what I can do."_

Genna removed her shoe and doubtful that he could do anything more than the dozens of Healers she had seen before, put her leg on his lap. Marcus took his wand and focus stone, and began to discretely work on Genna's foot.

"What are you doing there?" asked a curious Mathiew who hadn't been privy to the exchange and who couldn't see what was happening under the table.

"Healing," answered Marcus.

To Genna's surprise, the pain in her foot was replaced by a warm glow and it gradually disappeared. After ten minutes, Marcus put his stone and wand on the table.

"_Is it better now?"_ he asked, caressing her foot.

"_Yes,"_ answered Genna with a genuine smile. _"Wow!"_

"_Is what better?"_ asked Audrey, arriving and setting Genna's bag in front of her.

"_My – my foot is better,"_ answered Genna. _"Marcus, what did you do? I mean how? No Healer has been able to do this before."_

"_Well, unfortunately, it's temporary,"_ said Marcus sadly. _"But it should hold for a couple of hours. I sorta kinda numbed the pain."_

"_Well, I'll take two hours right about now!"_ said Genna.

"_You know, if it gets to be too much sometimes, just ask me and I'll do it again. It is not really hard but I have to admit that before I got my stone, I had a mighty hard time to focus my energy right."_

Genna kissed her boyfriend to thank him, and put her shoe back on. They had been doing homework for about half an hour when Ginny came by. They had been talking for a few minutes when Ginny leaned towards Genna.

"Does the flight invitation still stand? I could really do with a breath of fresh air right now."

"Oh! Sure!"

"Okay. Let me go tell Harry and get my broom and put some warmer clothes on."

"Okay. I'll wait in the Entrance Hall if I'm ready before you are."

Ginny nodded and left.

Genna began to put her books back in her backpack.

"_What was that all about?"_ asked Audrey curious.

"_She asked to go fly,"_ answered Genna with a smile.

"Lucky you!" said Mathiew. "Wish I could fly worth a damn."

"That's okay, Mathiew," said Audrey, tapping his hand. "You still have me," she added, batting her eyelashes.

A few minutes later, Genna was sitting on her broom, waiting for Ginny in the Entrance Hall. Due to her handicap, Genna was allowed to fly from her Common Room down to the Entrance Hall when she wanted to go fly. Usually, Audrey would simply bring her broom along but today, Audrey wasn't coming with her.

Ginny arrived a few moments after her.

"Ready?" she asked.

Genna nodded with a big smile.

A few minutes later, they were flying over the grounds and Genna was showing Ginny the numerous lakes on the property.

"We have a beaver on this lake," explained Genna, pointing at a lake further away. "That little thing is very determined. It tried three times to settle on the lake in front of the school and it took the Headmaster quite a while to find the right repulsion spell."

"Why would it have been a problem?" asked Ginny.

Genna looked at her puzzled and then it occurred to her.  
"That's right! You don't have beavers in England! Well, beavers like to build dams, very sturdy ones at that. If it had taken residence on the school lake, it would have flooded the basement and the Water House dorms."

"Oh!" said Ginny. "That wouldn't be good."

"Not really," agreed Genna with an amused grin.

"Genna, where did the avalanche happen?"

"Oh! You heard about that?" asked Genna surprised.

"Of course we heard," answered Ginny. "It's not every day that somebody can Apparate within school grounds, you know."

"That was Marcus' doing," said Genna with a smile.

"You remind me of me at your age," said Ginny, smiling also. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," answered Genna, directing their flight towards the cliff. "I think he loves me too. And honestly, being in my situation is somewhat of a turn off for most guys."

"Your handicap, you mean?"

"Yeah," answered Genna. "Guys always seemed to be repulsed by it. But not Marcus," she added with a smile. "Marcus just... just loves me, I think."

"Good!" said Ginny approvingly.

They flew over the cliff and Genna pointed to where the accident happened. Everything was covered in snow.

"Have you ever seen Red Nose Deer?" suddenly asked Genna.

"They – they exist?!" asked Ginny surprised.

"Yes!" answered Genna. "Come! Let me show you."

ghghghghghghghgh

"Come on in, Professor Shield. We have been waiting for you," said Headmaster Flynn jovially, looking at his newest staff member walking into his private conference room.

Surrounded by Professors Noël, Murray, Carlisle, LaFeuille, and the Potters, he looked at Professor Shield, hoping he had judged the younger man after their discussion about the disappearing retired teachers.

"Take a seat, Professor," he invited with a smile.

Professor Shield took the empty seat on Headmaster's Flynn left, sitting across from Harry and Ginny.

"My dear friend, you must be wondering why I have asked you to come," said the Headmaster to Professor Shield.

"Well... yes, I am," answered Professor Shield slowly.

"Do you remember the conversation we had the other day regarding Professor Lormier?"

Professor Shield raised an eyebrow for response.

"Well, I think it's time for you to know we are worried too."

Professor Shield eyebrow rose higher.

"We think the disappearances are not coincidences and someone is disposing of our retired Professors on purpose."

A flash of worry crossed the Professor's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked the Headmaster hesitantly.

"Cautious, I see," said the Headmaster with a smile. "And rightly so. I hope you will not mind that we are, too," he added, turning to look at Harry.

Harry who had been keeping his hand under the table for the entire conversation, brought them on the table. He was holding what looked like a small sneakoscope and put it on the table. He looked up at the Headmaster and nodded.

"See, Professor," began the Headmaster, "we weren't sure if you were sincerely worried about the disappearance or if you were here to uncover what we know. Mr Potter's brother-in-law provided us with this modified sneakoscope which can detect deception. We're happy to say, there is no deception in this room tonight," he added with a grateful smile.

Professor Shield was a little annoyed he had been scrutinised so, but he understood the need as he would have probably done the same.

"Back to our disappearances then," said the Headmaster, smiling at the rest of his assembled guests. "Professor," he said to Professor Shield. "We believe our society is divided by a vampire..."

And Headmaster Flynn repeated the story he had told a few months earlier when he had been in England, however he did not mention the second prophecy.

"So, you think Professor Lormier may be the one who gave up the prophecy?" asked Professor Shield.  
"That or he was captured for more information," answered the Headmaster. "Remember that three of our retired colleagues disappeared in the last few years. It could have been any one of them."

Professor Shield and the other guests remained silent for a while, thinking about what Headmaster Flynn had just said. Except for Professor Shield, they had all heard the story before but hearing it again did not make it any less sobering.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Professor Shield. "How do we even fight vampires? I'm the Defence teacher and even I don't know," he said frustrated. "Quite a teacher I make!"

"It's not your fault, Professor," said Professor Carlisle. "This vampire has made darn sure we wouldn't know how."

"That's true," said Headmaster Flynn. "And that's why we have visitors from Britain with us right now. Mr Potter, has Mrs Weasley found anything?"

"Yes, she did," answered Harry with a smile. "Vampires are considered non-magical non-human creatures by our Ministry. They live mostly in Germany and Romania but they can also be found in England from time to time, and most probably elsewhere as well.

"They're technically immortal as they do not die of old age but they can be killed. They can be killed with fire, beheading – obviously – and a wood stake through the heart. Contrarily to popular belief, the sun will make them sick and weak but won't kill them immediately. They will first show signs of first, second and third degree burns before the sun becomes fatal to them.

"Now, most vampires are not dangerous and live pretty regular lives," continued Harry. "Vampires are made by another vampire who drains the person's blood and feed him his own blood. If the person survives the transformation, the person becomes a vampire."

"So, it is not true that if you get bitten by a vampire you automatically become one?" asked Professor Noël.

"Correct," answered Harry. "To become a vampire, you basically need to be near death because of loss of blood and be fed vampire's blood."

"But if the trade-off between being immortal is to have an allergy to the sun, why aren't they more of them?" asked Professor Murray.

"Because of the blood," answered Harry. "In order to survive, most vampires need over five hundred millilitre of blood a day. Since an adult human, if he wants to remain healthy, can spare about that amount every two months or so, a vampire needs a vast range of people to feed from if he doesn't want his donors to die. Of course, some people are not stopped by the amount of blood it takes to stay alive and do not mind becoming vampires, others cannot bear the fact they could kill people while feeding," answered Harry.

"What type of powers do they have?" asked Professor Murray.

"Most of them do not have real powers to speak of. They are just normal people, if you will," answered Ginny, picking up the tale. "But there are others, in recorded history, who are incredibly powerful. It seems power is related to the age of their blood. In other words, a vampire is less powerful than the vampire who transformed him, who is less powerful than the vampire who transformed _him _beforehand, as so on and so forth back to the original vampire, who is the most powerful of all."

"It is also believed that vampires are very fast and very strong," added Harry.

"The original? Count Dracula?" asked Professor Shield.

"It is believed to be the case," answered Ginny. "Count Dracula was extremely powerful. He was an animagus and a wizard, and he could easily mind control people. That was how he created his army and found all the blood he needed to survive.

"Count Dracula only made four 'children', one of whom is known to have died, or rather was killed," continued Ginny. "Those 'children' were also very powerful, but not as much as Count Dracula. In turn, they made children, who made more children, and more children, each generation weaker than the preceding one. But vampires from the first seven generations are powerful in and of themselves and could do some serious damage if they have significant mind power, which most of them do. Most of those old vampires generally do not want to mingle with the population and stay hidden in Romania and surrounding countries.

"The eighth generation or younger are not so much a threat from what we found," continued Ginny, "and they're the ones we're most likely to see."

"How many vampires are they?" asked Professor Murray, visibly divided between being horrified and fascinated.

"We don't know," answered Harry. "The vampire community doesn't seem to know either, or if they do, they're not telling."

"Is Count Dracula still alive?" asked Professor Lafeuille.

"We think he is," answered Harry. "But nobody has seen him in ages."

"How did he do it? How did he become a vampire?" asked Professor Carlisle.

"We don't really know but it's speculated that he was born that way," answered Harry. "Legends also say he would have found totally by accident how to create other vampires. According to what we found, he had taken too much blood from his lover and in order to save her, fed her of his own blood, effectively creating her vampiric state.

"Vampire blood changes your genetics. That's why it cannot be cured."

Everybody remained silent, absorbing the information.

"So," said the Headmaster slowly, "the vampire we have has to be either very powerful or very charismatic, or both."

"Yes," said Harry sadly, as he knew very well how very dangerous charismatic and evil leaders could be.

"Any ideas?" asked the Headmaster suddenly, to his gathered friends.

"Headmaster, I think this vampire might not only be charismatic but also powerful," said Professor Carlisle slowly, as if trying to work something out in her mind.

"Why, Reina?"

"Because he has to deal with wizards and wizards have powers of their own."

"Headmaster, if you don't mind me asking, how did the previous Headmaster find out about this vampire?" asked Harry.

"The vampire made a horrible mistake by trying to control my predecessor's good friend who was also a very powerful wizard. He was able to resist long enough to let my predecessor know why we had such a divide in our society," answered the Headmaster seriously. "This friend had the chance to learn a lot before he could escape but we still are lacking very important pieces of information."

"What about a spy?" asked Harry.

"We tried but failed. This vampire, who is, by the way, a woman, is just too suspicious. We know she controls some vampires and quite a few wizards but we don't really know how and how many."

"Headmaster," said Ginny slowly. "There is a belief that the blood of the very old vampires has controlling powers, like an Imperious Curse of sorts. Now, this was never confirmed or denied but some of our eccentric wizards believe so."

"Eccentric? What do you mean?" asked Professor Carlisle.

"Well..."

Ginny turned and looked at Harry somewhat uncomfortable.

"Some of our wizards believe in rather strange things," she explained slowly. "They're usually not taken seriously however, every once in a while, they're right. That's how Harry first found out about the Deathly Hallows."

"Where would this vampire be coming from?" asked Professor Shield to no one in particular. "And what does she want?"

"From my experience, evil people want to control the world," said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes but don't they also want to get all the glory of it?" countered Professor Shield. "If they do, why is she still behind the scenes?"

"To play the hero, perhaps," suggested Professor Noël.

"I think Pierre may be on to something," said the Headmaster. "Maybe she was dividing our society so she could be the hero _if_ she reunites it. And what may have stopped her in the past was her lack of readiness to take control but now, it could be the prophecy."

"Headmaster, is it possible there's another prophecy? One we don't know about that she may have?" asked Harry, careful not to give away that the Headmaster already knew of two prophecies.

"Hum!" said the Headmaster, inclining his head in respect towards Harry.

The idea was good, the Headmaster had to admit. And it would explain a lot of things, especially why she was not out in the open.

"Now, what are we going to do with Genna?" asked Professor Noël. "She has had more attempts made on her life this year than most wizards would get in a lifetime, and while granted she's the best duellist around, she still needs more training, training that we cannot give her."

"What about the Aurors?" asked Professor Shield. "We could ask them."

"But we can't trust them," said the Headmaster sadly. "We do not know who at the Ministry, we can trust. And while I'm willing to trust some of them with certain information or tasks, I'm not willing to trust anyone at the Ministry with Miss Hudon's life."

"What about if we were to train her in Britain?" asked Harry.

"What do you have in mind, Mr Potter?" asked the Headmaster suddenly interested.

"Well, we could offer her an internship and we could train her."

"Wouldn't only sending her be rather suspicious?" asked Professor Carlisle.

"What about four internships? One per House?" proposed Ginny. "I'm pretty sure we can manage that."

"Excellent idea, Mrs Potter," said the Headmaster. "That way, we can send Mr Tyler also."

"We need to think this very carefully," said Professor Murray. "The last thing we want is for someone to find out what we are trying to do..."

"And for us to send an untrustworthy student over there," added Professor Carlisle.

"Well, we know Genna would get an internship in Defence but what about the others? And how do we make it look convincing?" asked Professor Shield.

"Oh! Mr Tyler would certainly be well served with an internship in Healing or something along those lines," said Headmaster Flynn with humour. "He is, after all, almost as good as Nurse Feelgood."

"What about the other internships?" asked Professor Shield again.

"Well, I think we can easily arrange for Genna and Marcus," said Harry with a smile. "For the other two, I think we could definitely get someone with Herbology. We have a good friend who will be going all over Britain this summer to collect specimens for his new greenhouse at Hogwarts. I'm sure he could use the help. For the last one, it's a little harder."

"What about the Minister's office?" asked Ginny. "Percy is always complaining he needs an assistant."

"I hadn't thought of him," said Harry with an amused chuckle. "Whoever gets selected will definitely need to be efficient and, if we don't know where their loyalty lies, they would be rather well-monitored."

They discussed further how to make it look like a genuine contest and it was rather late when the details were mostly worked out.

"Are you sure Genna and Marcus will apply?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure Marcus will not pass on the chance," said the Headmaster. "But Genna, I'm not sure. Because of her disability, she may not see this as something to pursue. Besides, I think her dreams and aspirations are to play Quidditch."

"Oh! Leave her to me," said Ginny with a huge smile. "I'll make it convincing enough for her to apply."


	6. Chapter 6 The Visitors

A/N: I haven't posted in a while... Sorry about that. My life has been rather intense lately. And of course, there were wonderful challenges to participate in.

Hope you enjoy.

Thank you Arpad for taking the time to read and beta my stories.

Chapter 6 – The Visitors

"Okay, students," called Professor Shield, clapping his hands to grab the students' attention. "Let's pair up and show Mr Potter what you all can do".

Genna looked around but knew that tonight, she wouldn't have a partner. Since one of the students had been victim of an accident in the afternoon Seventh-year Potion class and was now in the infirmary, there were an odd number and every time it happened, Genna was left without a partner. Nobody, not even Audrey, Marcus or Mathiew, wanted to partner with her because she was just too good.

"I'll partner with you."

Genna turned around to see Ginny standing next to her.

"Wh-what?" she asked. "You'll - you'll partner with me?"

"Sure," answered Ginny, grinning. "I heard you're very good and I really would like to see what you can do."

More nervous than she would dare to admit, Genna smiled hesitantly. Ginny had fought in the war and Genna wondered if she could measure up to her.

They both took their places on one of the duelling stages and bowed to one another. They walked the prescribed distance, turned around and waited at the ready. Genna just had the time to wonder what would happen next when Ginny threw a hex at her. Genna sprang into action and blocked it. As Ginny threw more offensive spells at her, they became harder to block and Genna knew she would need to take the offensive if she was to win the duel.

Ginny blocked her first offensive spell with shock on her face. Genna wondered for a second why she was so shocked but didn't have time to analyse the situation further as Ginny sent another offensive spell her way, making Genna lose the offensive again. She regained it with a rapid succession of spells, which Ginny blocked but with increasing difficulty. Genna was about to throw the spell she knew would defeat Ginny when a strong shield appeared between them, effectively stopping her curse. Ginny gave a sigh of relief while Genna frowned in puzzlement. She turned to her right when she heard someone applauded.

"Good job, Genna," said Harry with a big smile. "However, it wouldn't do to send the Harpies' star Chaser to the Hospital Wing. The Harpies would never let me take her on holiday again if _that_ was to happen."

Ginny shrugged and Genna turned to grin at Harry.

"Imagine that," she said humorously.

"I'll let you rest for a moment and I'll pick up where you two left off," said Harry.

He turned and left while Genna's heart all but stopped in her chest. She was to face _the_ Harry Potter? The one who killed Voldemort? Genna was fairly sure she had turned the same colour as the castle ghosts and felt her dinner move uncomfortably in her stomach.

"Relax," said Ginny, walking to her. "You'll do just fine. You may even send him on his arse."

Genna laughed nervously, not at all sure she really wanted to face the famous wizard. Faster than she was ready, Harry came back and they took position on the duelling stage. They bowed to one another, walked to their respective ends of the stage, and turned around. They stayed a few seconds appraising one another and Genna took the offensive. Her spells were strong and true, and Harry blocked them with his shield. He then took the offensive and Genna was hard pressed to block his spells. They were strong, very strong, a lot stronger than anything she had ever faced.

"Expelliarmus!" he finally yelled.

Genna, her shield crumbling, went flying down the stage and landed on her back, the wind completely knocked out of her.

"Genna!" she heard Marcus call in concern.

She heard him run to her and his concerned face appeared in her field of vision.

"Genna, are you okay?" he asked.

Harry, Ginny, Audrey and Mathiew also appeared in her field of vision.

"So, this is how it feels when I throw you all across the room?" she said between breath but with a huge grin on her face.

Everybody around her chuckled.

"Yeah," said Mathiew. "Pretty much."

"Genna, let me check your head real quick," said Marcus, his wand and stone at the ready. "It wasn't long ago that you had your head injured."

Genna nodded her approval, knowing it was the only way to reassure her boyfriend that she was okay.

"All good," he said after only a few seconds of swiping his wand over her head.

Marcus and Harry grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet. The crowd that had gathered around them dispersed and Harry turned to her.

"You're good," he said once they were alone with Ginny. "You're very good. I have no doubt you could become better than me if you wanted to."

"Yeah but what would be the point?" she said, looking at the ground sadly. "I couldn't very well become an Auror or anything else that would require me to use Defence."

"Don't say that," said Ginny. "You don't know what will happen in the future."

Genna looked at Ginny sadly.

"Maybe not but if they couldn't figure out a way to fix my foot by now, why would I think they ever will?"

"But do you like duelling?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do," she answered. "I like everything to do with Defence. I'm just good at it. But sometimes I wish I was _that_ good at Potions or Herbology, that way it wouldn't be wasted on me."

"It's not wasted," said Ginny, smiling gently. "It just hasn't found its potential yet."

"Listen," said Harry. "I want us to spar again. It has been a long time since I've faced somebody who was as good as you."

"And I'll stay back and prepare to cushion your fall if he throws you again," said Ginny with a smile.

"Okay," said Genna.

They had been duelling for a few minutes when the room stopped again to look at them. Genna frowned in concentration and her hands were starting to sweat when she sent a particularly strong curse at Harry and send him flying across the room.

The students in the room took a sudden gasp and Genna heard Mathiew say: "No way!"

"Way!" squeaked Audrey, laughing.

Everybody began to applaud and laugh. Genna looked at them with a big smile, while Harry, who was back on his feet, walked to her, grinning.

"Miss Hudon, you are the first one to throw me on my back in the last two years!" he said. "You're very good indeed! I really hope we'll have the chance to spar again before I leave. I definitely would appreciate the challenge."

"Thank you," said Genna. "Hopefully, we will."

Harry walked away to assist the other students who were slowly returning to their own exercise and Genna looked at Ginny.

"I'll spar some more with you if you promise not to send me flying across the room," said Ginny with a smile.

"If you tell me when to stop, I should be able to manage that," said Genna, smiling also.

ghghghghghghghgh

"_You know, I think Ginny has taken a liking to you,"_ said Audrey with a grin.

Genna and Audrey were in the library working on their potion homework. Genna had a Quidditch game the following Saturday and had a final practice the following night. She knew she would not have a lot of time for homework before the game and wanted to make the most of the little time she had. Consequently, she didn't really have time to chat with Audrey who was not in the mood for homework. Genna had been listening to her with only one ear until she heard Ginny's name.

"_Why do you think that?"_ she asked her best friend.

"_Well, she goes and flies with you, then spars with you in duelling, and now she asked you if she could attend practice tomorrow,"_ explained Audrey. _"I think she really likes you."_

"_She's married!"_ exclaimed Genna.

"_Not in a gay way, you silly! In a friendly I-wish-you-were-my-little-sister kind of way,"_ said Audrey laughing.

"_Oh! Maybe,"_ said Genna, shrugging and turning her attention back to her homework.

"Attention, dear students," suddenly said the Headmaster's voice throughout the school.

Genna and Audrey looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't known of an intercom system in the school so they wondered what type of spell the Headmaster could be using to be heard all over the castle. To their knowledge, it was the first time he was addressing the students that way.

"I would like to invite all the fifth and sixth year students to join me and the staff in the Great Hall for an important announcement to be made in fifteen minutes. Fifth and sixth years, please proceed to the Great Hall immediately."

"_I wonder why they want us in the Great Hall again,"_ said Audrey, walking next to Genna. _"We finished dinner less than an hour ago. Couldn't they have told us then?"_

"_I don't know,"_ said Genna. _"But whatever it is, it must be pretty darn important."_

"We agree," said Mathiew, joining them with Marcus.

"Hi, love," said Marcus, kissing Genna on the forehead. "Feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw her at dinner!" chuckled Audrey, amused.

Marcus looked at Genna, grinning.

"You two coming?" asked Audrey who had kept on walking with Mathiew.

A few minutes later, they arrived in the Great Hall and made their way to the front, close to the teachers' table. Genna and Marcus sat next to one another, and Mathiew and Audrey sat across from them at the Air table.

"Dear fifth and sixth year students, welcome," began Headmaster Flynn with a smile. "With the collaboration of the British Ministry, I have great news to announce. This school and the British Ministry are offering the chance for four students, one per House, to spend the summer in Britain for an internship."

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everybody suddenly started speaking at the same time.

"Students!" interrupted the Headmaster. "There are conditions in order to qualify for those internships.

"First, you need to be seventeen years old by June 20 of this year in order to qualify."

A few of the fifth year students protested.

"People under the age of seventeen are not of age and cannot perform magic outside of school, therefore would not be able to fully benefit from these internships.

"Second, most of those internships are designed to give you an advantage for your seventh year exams therefore students who are not coming back next year will not qualify."

More fifth year protested.

"The internship will be geared towards the following fields: Defence, Herbology, Healing, and Ministry Administration. All students who are interested in any of those internships must submit a thirteen-inch essay explaining the following: which field you want to be considered for, why would you be the best one to be chosen, and what you think you would get out of this opportunity. Students can only submit for one field..."

More students protested but settled down quickly.

"All interested students have until five o'clock Sunday to submit their application in a locked box which will be set up at the entrance of the Great Hall. Your applications will be evaluated by Mr and Mrs Potter, the Heads of House, and myself.

"While your academic achievements will not necessarily be considered, your general attitude and behaviour will. The last thing we want is for our students to give a bad image to the school or to fail.

"The results of the selection will be announced on Friday, April 11, during dinner. The chosen students will leave on June 21 from a special portkey here in the Teacher's Lounge and come back on August 24. If you have any further questions, please direct them to your Head of House.

"With that, you are dismissed."

Everybody stood and left the hall.

"_Going back to the library?"_ asked Marcus to Genna.

"_Yeah,"_ she answered. _"My potion homework is still waiting for me."_

"_I'll let you get back to it, then,"_ he said quietly and gently kissed her. _"I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Okay,"_ she said as quietly.

Genna joined Audrey with a sad sigh and they made their way to the library.

"_Are you going to put in for it?"_ asked Audrey.

"_I don't know,"_ answered Genna. _"You?"_

"_Yeah,"_ she answered. _"It would be a bummer not to see Stephane all summer but no one should pass something like that. I think I'll put in for Herbology."_

"_Mmh,"_ said Genna distractedly.

"_Why the mmh? What are you thinking?"_

"_Nothing really,"_ answered Genna. _"If I was to put in, I may go for Herbology also or Ministry Administration."_

"_You cannot be serious!"_ exclaimed Audrey. _"Defence has your name written all over it!"_

"_But what would I get out of it, Audrey?"_ asked Genna more shortly than she intended. _"I certainly cannot be an Auror."_

"_And why the hell not?"_

"_Well, have you looked at me lately?"_ asked Genna annoyed. _"Newsflash! I cannot walk! And I sure as hell cannot run!"_

"_So,"_ said Audrey insensitively. _"It never stopped you before! Besides, you can fly! And who said you needed to be an Auror? What about a teacher? Or an investigator?"_

Genna looked at her with pain in her eyes, the insecurity she had felt before Christmas rushing back to her. She wanted to be a professional Quidditch player first and foremost, but truth be told, she would also have considered being an Auror if she had not been plagued with her deformity. Teacher sounded so... boring to her. But she had to admit, investigator may have some potential.

"_Don't be like that, Genna,"_ said Audrey gently. _"Teacher is not a bad thing, you know,"_ she said as if she had read her mind. _"And you can teach anywhere, not only at St. Leandre. And look at Professor Shield! He gets to travel!"_

Genna gave her a sad smile.

"_I don't know if I'll put in,"_ she said. _"Besides, I have a Quidditch game to think about."_

"_Well, I think you would be stupid not to put in for it. I bet you anything Marcus will go for one of them, probably Healing."_

"_Yeah,"_ said Genna, grinning. _"That one has his name written all over it!"_

"_Oh, yeah!"_

They walked a few more minutes in silence.

"_Genna,"_ said Audrey seriously when they reached the door to the library. _"Promise me you'll put in for Defence. I know you want it and I don't want you to start thinking less of yourself because you have to use crutches."_

"_I... I'll consider it,"_ she said.

"_Okay, good enough for now."_

Genna followed Audrey into the library.

ghghghghghghghgh

Genna was hovering above the field looking at her team with pride in her eyes. She had to admit, they were good; they were undefeated, with a very comfortable advance over the other teams. Saturday would be their last regular game and they were playing Air, which was another decent team, but they just didn't compare. Genna was pretty certain she would be playing Water in the finals but she wasn't worried about that game right now.

Ginny, who had been practising with the Chasers a few moments before, joined her over the field.

"Pretty good team you've got," she said.

"Yeah," said Genna. "I'm pretty happy with them. Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you afraid the other students from the other Houses will think you play favourite with us?"

"And why the Hell not?" asked Ginny, laughing. "You're from the same House I am, and of course I have my favourites. Even Harry has his favourites when it comes to Quidditch. I think I'm passed the age where I think you have to be neutral, really.

"But to reassure you," she added, grinning. "I will practice with Air tomorrow. They are, after all, Ravenclaws, and I like Ravenclaws too.

"Which makes me think: who is your boyfriend going to cheer for on Saturday?"

"Me," answered Genna, smiling. "He doesn't really care about the game, but he cares about me, so..."

"He'll cheer for you," provided Ginny. "That's good. I had a boyfriend from another House once and he got mad at me because I defeated his team. Of course, it became the end of us, the git.

"I meant to ask you; is your head okay? Your boyfriend seemed rather concerned when Harry threw you across the room on Tuesday."

"Yeah, it's okay," said Genna with a small smile. "I think Marcus is just overall worried that I'll die since I've had so many closed calls this year. Quite honestly, it can be really annoying at times, but he means well so I let him. I guess I would be as worried as him if the roles were reversed.

"Does Harry ever worry about you that way?"

"Well, no, because he knows when I need him to do something to help me, like the shield he threw between us Tuesday," answered Ginny. "However, there was this one time when some Death Eaters had almost killed me and he got really worried. His worries stayed for a long time afterwards, but it's a long story for another time. Actually, if you get the Defence internship, I would have two months to tell you. You're putting for it, aren't you?"

"I don't know," said Genna, smiling sadly. "So many others could benefit from it so much more than me. I mean it's not like I can become an Auror, you know."

"Rubbish!" dismissed Ginny, keeping her eyes on the practising players. "It's not because you cannot become an Auror that you cannot benefit from it. You could easily teach it at the Auror Academy. Besides, let me tell you two secrets about this particular internship: whoever gets it will be staying with Harry and I, and whoever stays with Harry and I gets to meet a lot of professional Quidditch players and maybe play with us if they're good enough. You see, every Sunday, we gather at my parents' house for friendly games. It is quite exciting, really.

"Headmaster Flynn tells me you're the best Seeker this school has seen in his career and he's pretty convinced you could play professionally. Well, if you want to rub elbows with some of us and get a feel for it, now is your chance," she added, turning to look at Genna.

Genna looked back at Ginny with her mouth wide opened in surprise.

"I wish I had a mirror right about now," said Ginny, laughing at Genna's face.

Genna closed her mouth with a snap and return her eyes to the practicing players. But she could no longer pay attention to them. Her mind seemed to be able to focus on only one thing: meeting and even playing Quidditch with professional players. She knew this would be an incredible opportunity, one that could definitely put her well on her way to her dream. And she had to be honest with herself: she really wanted to go to Britain and she really wanted to do the Defence internship. She loved Defence, she was good at it, and Audrey and Ginny were right: she definitely could teach it, which would give her something to do once she was ready to retire from Quidditch. Ginny had definitely given her a lot to think about, and she knew she couldn't pass this opportunity anymore.

"_What's wrong, Baby?"_ asked her Marcus a few hours later. _"You're very quiet tonight."_

They had taken the habit of stealing a moment together as often as they could, in the inner courtyard or by the lake. Fawkes would usually join them, standing on the back of the bench next to Marcus' shoulder.

"_Are you going to put in for any of the internships?"_ she asked, looking at him.

"_I did, this morning,"_ he answered. _"I put in for the Healing one."_

Genna gave him an amused smile.

"_I sorta kinda thought you would... but I didn't think you would do it that fast."_

"_Well, what's the point of me waiting?"_ he asked. _"It was fairly obvious to me that I needed to put in. Why do you ask? Aren't you putting in for any of them?"_

"_I think I will,"_ she answered, looking over the school grounds. _"I wasn't planning to but I had a conversation with Ginny at practice earlier today."_

"_What did she say? That it would be stupid not to put in?"_ he asked with a chuckle.

"_Among other things,"_ said Genna. _"She also said that the student who gets the Defence internship will be staying with her and Harry, and would get to meet professional Quidditch players."_

"_Wow! That would be good, wouldn't it?"_

"_Yeah,"_ answered Genna with a sigh.

"_So, what's the problem? I know you love Defence, and Quidditch would just be an added bonus."_

"_The 'How will it benefit you' question,"_ she answered, wincing.

"_Oh, I see,"_ answered Marcus gently.

"_I can obviously not be an Auror," _she said after a few seconds of silence. _"Audrey and Ginny said I could teach it but I don't know. I don't know if I would like it. Audrey also suggested investigation, but even that may be challenging for me in my condition,"_ she said.

"_Well, teaching doesn't necessarily mean at St. Leandre, you know."_

"_Yeah. Ginny said Auror Academy."_

"_Well, think about this then: I think very few people are capable to effectively teach Defence in Auror schools because Aurors become better at it then the teachers. Imagine the good you would do if you were to teach it. You could really challenge them to become even better. Merlin's pants, you sent Harry Potter flying across the room and he is one of the best there is. Imagine how much they could learn from you."_

Genna looked at him, grinning at the memory of Harry landing on his back.

"_Tell me you'll put in for it,"_ said Marcus gently, pushing away a stray hair from her face.

"_I will,"_ she said before he leaned forward and kissed her.

ghghghghghghghgh

Genna could not believe it. She woke up this Saturday morning to a raging snow storm.

"_It's April, for crying out loud!"_ she said to Audrey when her friend woke up. _"We shouldn't be playing Quidditch in such weather in April!"_

Audrey chuckled, knowing that Genna's outburst was more related to nerves than the weather. Genna had always preferred flying when it snowed and Audrey knew it.

"_You'll be fine,"_ said Audrey. _"Ginny and Harry will be impressed."_

A few hours later, flying over the field, Genna wasn't so sure. They had been playing for half an hour and it was snowing so hard Genna could barely see her players from her position above the field, let alone the Snitch. Her usual tactic of searching would obviously not work today. At least, she knew the other Seeker was not faring any better than her.

Her team had scored the first goal of the game just before she began a more active search of the golden ball, flying around and getting lower into the pitch with every passes. And that is how she found the snitch about two hours later, floating next to the Air Keeper's right foot. She dove for it and, in the most anti-climatic chase of her career, she caught it. It was in fact so anti-climatic that she had to fly to the referee for him to call off the game. Nobody had seemed to notice she had caught the ball except for Harry Potter. He was on his feet, applauding enthusiastically and smiling widely while everybody else in the teacher's box was looking at him strangely.

"Genna caught the Snitch?" asked the announcer over the loud speaker when she reached the referee. "Yes! She caught the Snitch! Fire wins 270 to 100!"

ghghghghghghghgh

"Did she submit it? Did she submit an application?" asked Headmaster Flynn, joining the Potters in his conference room.

Harry and Ginny were busy opening the many scrolls they had received for the internships in preparation for the selection meeting they would be holding that night.

"We haven't come across it yet if she did," said Harry, unrolling more scrolls.

"Don't worry, Headmaster," said Ginny, with a knowing smile. "She certainly did."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Harry.

"I told her she would be staying with us and we would take her to Quidditch at the Burrow every Sundays."

"I bet she couldn't pass _that_," said Harry with a chuckle.

"It was the goal, now, wasn't it?"

Harry kissed her temple gently.

"And here it is!" she said, holding a scroll triumphantly.

"Let me see what it says," asked the Headmaster impatiently.

Ginny gave him the scroll and he began to read it.

"Oh!" he said surprised, after a few seconds of reading. "This is very good. She really put some thought into it. I think even if we hadn't decided to pick her already, she would have finished on top anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"She put a lot more thought into it than the 'I want to be an Auror' justification. She says: '_This internship would benefit others more than it would even benefit me. Effectively, I hope in the future, to become a Defence trainer for professionals such as Aurors. Increasing my Defence skills will benefit them as they will be able to have a teacher who can take them on, consequently improving their skills.'"_

"She's right," said Harry. "I, myself, will benefit from teaching her. I haven't sparred with somebody that good in a long, long time."

Harry and Ginny finished sorting the scrolls and Ginny took the smallest pile.

"Only four people applied for Healing," she said. "And Marcus' is in there."  
"What Houses are the others? Earth?" asked the Headmaster.

"No," answered Ginny. "Two Earth and one other Air."

"Who?" asked The Headmaster.

Ginny told him the names.

"Strange," said the Headmaster. "They have all taken the course but none of them have shown as much interest as Mr Tyler in the subject, nor have they shown as much skill."

"I guess he'll be coming to Britain, then," said Ginny, putting the scrolls back on the table and starting to duplicate them for the meeting.

"All the ones who submitted for Herbology are from Earth," said Harry also putting the stack of scrolls he was holding on the table and flicking his wand to duplicate them.

"It was to be expected," said the Headmaster with a chuckle. "The other Houses just do not compare with them."

"Wow!" said Ginny, looking at another stack of scrolls. "9 Fire put in for Defence, 1 Earth, 3 Air and 7 Water."

"And 5 Water put in for Administration, 7 Air and 3 Fire, but no Earth," said Harry, looking at the last pile of scrolls.

"I feel rather bad for the nineteen who didn't have a chance to get into Defence," said Ginny. "I feel like we cheated them."

"What if we review the applications anyway and if we find another person who would really deserve it, we select them too?" offered Harry who also felt bad about it even if he understood the necessity.

"I think it's a great idea, Mr Potter," said the Headmaster, putting Genna's scroll on the top of the Defence pile. "That way, we are fair to everyone. However, I would be surprised if Genna doesn't finish on top," he added with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That good?" asked Harry.

"That good," answered Headmaster Flynn with a smile.

Later that night, Harry could only agree. While Genna spoke about how she would have other people benefit from her skills, the others spoke about how the internship would advance their own career, and most of them seemed to think it would help them become Aurors. Genna's selfless approach by far appealed to Harry the most.

"And she's the best in the duelling club and in Defence class also," said Professor Shield, bringing Harry's attention back to the discussion. "There's no doubt in my mind she should be selected, even if we hadn't decided on her first."

"I agree," said Professor Carlisle.

Professor Noël and Murray nodded their agreement.

"That settles it," said Headmaster Flynn. "What about Healing?"

"That one is also fairly obvious," said Professor Carlisle. "Mr Tyler is definitely the best choice. There's no doubt in my mind this young man is destined to become a Healer, and a very good one."

"And he saved Miss Hudon's life how many times this year?" said Professor Murray. "And how many hours did he volunteer in the infirmary with Nurse Feelgood? I think if Nurse Feelgood had a say in this, she would choose him also."

"I agree," said Professor Noël.

Professor Shield nodded his agreement.

"Then, that settles it also," said the Headmaster. "How about Administration? Since we have our candidate for Fire and Air, and there is no Earth application, we should be considering the Water students only."

"Please, if I may, Headmaster," said Ginny.

The Headmaster inclined his head towards her to acknowledge her.

"Whoever you pick will need to work with my brother. Please consider that my brother is very stiff and rigid, and relatively hard to work with. He prizes efficiency and a high level of effectiveness. Somebody who is intuitive and disorganised will not work well with him. Please keep this in mind when you make your decision."

"Thank you, Mrs Potter," said the Headmaster.

The committee members began to read the five applications and sort them.

"I would go with Thomas Freeman," said Professor Carlisle after everybody was done reading. "He's very organised and I do think he will be the one to benefit the most from this internship."  
"What's his view on Muggles and the French?" asked Harry.

"He's rather biased on those, I'm afraid," said Professor Carlisle. "He doesn't really like the French and I think he is pretty... neutral towards Muggles."

"Professor, would this internship broaden his mind?" asked Professor Noël.

"I don't know," answered Professor Carlisle.

"Reina, who would be your second choice?" asked the Headmaster.

"Lauren Hatchell would be," she answered. "She's Muggle-born so she doesn't have the prejudices of Mr Freeman. But she has suffered from a fair amount of discrimination herself. It's not a good thing to be a muggle-born English witch here. She may not be as efficient as Mr Freeman but she's a very serious young woman."

"How good is she with research?" asked Harry. "I'm thinking that if she's not a good match for Percy, she may be a good match for Hermione."

"I think she's great at research," said Professor Murray with a smile. "Her papers do show it."

"I agree," said Professor Carlisle. "She's in my class, too, and her papers effectively do show it."

"What about you, gentlemen?" asked the Headmaster, turning to Professors Noël and Shield.

"I would agree to send Miss Hatchell," said Professor Noël.

"So would I," agreed Professor Shield.

"Then, this one is also settled," said the Headmaster, putting the pile of scroll aside and taking the next one. "Herbology?"

"I think, Headmaster, that we may want to have the opinion of Professor LaFeuille on this," suggested Professor Carlisle.

"I agree," said the Headmaster.

He called forth his Patronus and sent a message to Professor LaFeuille. A few minutes later, Professor LaFeuille joined them and they reviewed the eight applications.

"So, Professor LaFeuille, what do you think?"

"Louis Cloutier, Headmaster, definitely!" said Professor LaFeuille without hesitation. "He is by far the best and the most likely to pursue a career in Herbology. I think he would really enjoy and benefit from this opportunity."

"And I know he likes the outdoors a lot," said Professor Noël. "Every time we go out onto the grounds for class, he is more interested in the plants than what I teach," he added with an amused chuckle.

"Everybody agrees?" asked the Headmaster.

The other Head of Houses nodded their agreement.

"This definitely took a lot less time than I expected," said the Headmaster with a satisfied smile. "Maybe we could announce it sooner and have an information meeting with the selected students. I'm sure they will have a lot of questions."

"It may not be a bad idea," said Harry. "While we have notified our people that we committed them to help, I'd like to make sure the matches will work."

"How about tomorrow then?"

Everybody around the table smiled genuinely and nodded their approval.

"Tomorrow it will be."

ghghghghghghghgh

"Dear students," said Headmaster Flynn, standing at the podium just before dinner the next day. "The internship committee has met last night and, since we already made our decision, we decided to announce our finalists tonight."

It was so quiet in the Great Hall that a fly could have been heard. Genna grabbed Audrey's hand nervously and glanced at Marcus who was sitting at the Air table. He grinned at her and showed her his crossed fingers.

"_Don't worry,"_ said Audrey, amused. _"You'll get it."_

"And the finalists are: for Herbology, from the Earth House, Louis Cloutier!" announced the Headmaster.

All of the students applauded enthusiastically, except the students who were not selected.

"For Healing: from the Air House, Marcus Tyler!"

Applauding as loud as the others, Genna looked at her boyfriend proudly.

"For Ministry Administration: from Water House, Lauren Hatchel!"

"_Darn, didn't get it," _said Audrey.

"_It's next! It's next!"_ said Genna nervously while the other students applauded.

"And finally, for Defence: for Fire House, Geneviève Hudon!"

"Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin!" said Genna, not believing it. _"I got picked!"_ she said, turning to Audrey. _"I got picked!"_

"_Yes, you got picked!"_ said Audrey as excited.

"Congratulations to our winners," said the Headmaster, applauding with the rest.

Genna looked at Marcus who was grinning at her.

"I invite our winners to come to my office tonight at 7pm to meet with Mr and Mrs Potter," added the Headmaster. "Time to eat!"

"_Audrey, both Marcus and I are going!"_ said Genna after a few minutes, as if she just realised it.

"_That oughta be interesting,"_ said Audrey. _"Maybe, once you're there, you'll find a way or have a chance to take your relationship one step further,"_ she added with a wink. _"You could use a roll in the hay."_

Genna turned so red she thought she would melt. She was still feeling warm when she made her way to the Headmaster's office that night. She was early but Marcus was already there waiting for her. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Do you realise we're both going to England for the summer?" he said, putting his forehead against hers.

"Yes," she whispered, raising her face for him to kiss her again.

She let her crutches fall to the ground and put her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Somebody cleared his throat, effectively interrupting them. Genna turned her head to see Ginny and Harry who were grinning amused.

"I'm glad you're early," said Ginny. "We wanted to talk to you before we get up there."

Harry casted a Mufilato spell over all of them.

"Harry and I have decided to let you both stay at our house this summer," she announced. "Since you're both dating, and we do not know how... accepting your Professors are, we would like you not to bring up your housing arrangements while we're up there."

"Oh!" said Genna, and remembering what Audrey had said during dinner, she blushed furiously.

She looked up at Marcus to see that he was blushing also.

"Here, Genna," said Harry, giving her the crutches.

She picked them, mumbling a thank you, and they followed the Potters into the Headmaster's quarters.

ghghghghghghghgh

"This particular lesson, I have taught at Hogwarts for the last few years," said Harry, talking to the Defence club the next day. "For me to teach this class, it has taken special dispensation from your Ministry of Magic as well as mine.

"Today, I will show you how to recognise the influence of the Imperius Curse."

Surprised, Genna looked at Marcus who was looking back at her.

"Did I hear right?" mumbled Mathiew under his breath.

"Yep, I think you did," answered Audrey.

"I think it's particularly important for students to know how it feels to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Had I not known myself, we may actually live in quite a different world right now," continued Harry with a smile. "So here is how this is going to work: First off, I will have you all sign the roster we have here," he said, showing a piece of parchment. "This is insurance to the school and the Ministry that you will not try to perform the spell on any other students while at school. If you would rather not sign, we would invite you to leave now.

"Let me remind you also that the Imperius Curse is an Unforgiveable Curse and therefore is illegal to perform, unless you have a special permission to do so. Do keep that in mind if you ever feel the need to curse someone after you graduated from school."

Harry's tone had become so severe, Genna had no doubt he was very serious about the matter. Harry gave a quill and the roster to the first person in the front and waited for every student to sign it before he continued.

"Now that you have signed, I will cast the curse on each and every one of you in turn and you will try to fight it off. It will be hard, very hard and I don't expect any of you to succeed but at least, you'll be able to recognise the feel of it which may give you a fighting chance if someone was ever to curse you with it."

Harry looked at everyone seriously and then walked to the front of the class, to the first person who had signed the roster.

"What is your name?" he asked the girl.

"Joanne, sir," she answered.

"And you are a sixth year, right?"

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Okay Joanne, come here and stand in front of this blackboard," he directed.

Joanne stood up and did as she was told.

"Joanne, once I have thrown the curse on you, I will ask you to write lines, okay?"

She nodded, fearfully. Genna could very well relate to that fear. After all, none of them really knew what to expect.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

She girl nodded again.

"Imperio," murmured Harry. "Joanne, please write 'I am a rabbit' on the blackboard one hundred times."

A few nervous giggles could be heard from the class while the girl took the chalk and began to write as quickly as she could.

"Finite Incantatum," said Harry after about two minutes.

Joanne looked at the blackboard in surprise, then at Harry.

"I did that?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Harry. "How did you feel?"

"Like I was in a warm bed relaxing," she answered, as if ashamed.

"Unsettling feeling, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Joanne with a small voice.

"You did well," encouraged Harry. "Remember that almost no-one can fight off the curse the first time around and most will never be able to do it."

The girl nodded and reclaimed her place on the floor.

Genna was the last of her friends to be called in front of the blackboard. Marcus, Audrey and Mathiew had all written lines and hadn't been able to kick the curse off.

"It felt so good," said Mathiew. "No wonder barely anyone can fight it. Who would want to?"

Genna took her place in front of the blackboard when she was called and took the chalk.

"Okay Genna, ready?" asked Harry.

She nodded, looking at the blackboard.

"Imperio," whispered Harry.

Genna felt a warm feeling wash over her. She felt like she was lying in a soft grass, in the middle of the field, warmed by the sun. She felt so comfortable and happy. But all of a sudden, she found herself looking at the blackboard, one line written on it. She frowned and looked at Harry.

"Eh... what happened?" she asked, puzzled. "Why did I write only one line?"

"How did you feel?" asked Harry, equally puzzled.

"I felt like I was lying in the sun," she answered. "Then it just went away."

"Did you try to fight it off?"

"No, not really," she answered. "Is that normal?"

By the way Harry looked at Ginny, Genna knew it wasn't normal and it worried her.

"Well, Genna, you're the first one here tonight who fought the curse! Congratulations!" said Harry with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Genna tried to smile but couldn't quite hide her worry. She went to sit down and Harry called in the next student.

"What happened?" asked Marcus. "You looked worried."

"I didn't try to fight it," she said. "It just went away. Harry and Ginny looked pretty worried about it."

"Let's talk to them after class," suggested Marcus.

The other students were slowly trickling out when Genna and Marcus approached Harry.

"Mr Potter, why didn't I remain cursed?" asked Genna, after exchanging pleasantries. "Is it the first time you've see this?"

"Well, not exactly," he answered slowly. "The last time I saw something like this was at Hogwarts. There was a student over there I just couldn't curse."

While he wasn't saying more, Genna knew there were more to it.

"Mr Potter, why couldn't he be cursed?" asked Marcus.

"Because he was already under the Imperius Curse," answered Ginny, walking to them.

Genna gasped in horror.

"Am I – am I under the Imperius Curse?" she asked, fearful.

"No, Genna," answered Ginny, with a reassuring smile. "You, Harry can curse. The problem with you, if it's a problem at all, is that you don't remain cursed."

"Oh," said Genna, not really convinced.

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I would love to have your ability. I'm sure we can look into it when you get to Britain this summer."

Genna recognised a dismissal when she heard one. After a nod at Ginny, she followed Marcus out the door, worried there was something else wrong with her.


	7. Chapter 7 The Internship

A/N: Okay folks, beginning this chapter and for the next ones, you will find out why this story is rated M. If you are not of an age where you can handle these scenes between two consenting adults, please stop reading right now. Otherwise, be warned! This story was rated M for a reason.

Chapter 7 – The Internship

It was finally here, the time to leave for Britain. Marcus could not wait any longer even if the departure was only half an hour away. He was in the inner courtyard of St. Leandre waiting with the other students and their families. His parents had come also, not really because they cared for him, but because they wanted to maintain a semblance of family unity. The only thing Marcus was happy about was the fact they had brought his little sister along.

"Marcus, who is that girl?" she asked, openly staring at Genna.

Like him before he attended St. Leandre, she had never seen a handicapped person before. Gently, he put his finger under her chin and turned her head towards him.

"Amanda, do not stare; it is not polite," he said quietly, trying not to draw the attention of his parents who were talking with Professors Murray and Carlisle.  
"Who is she, Marcus?" asked Amanda again.

"She's Genna," he answered quietly.

"_The_ Genna?" she asked surprised. "The one from your letters?"

Marcus had written to her about Genna knowing she would be happy to know he had no intention of marrying the girl from the previous summer and had actually found someone he loved.

But Marcus' heart broke when he saw his sister's eyes. Gone was the mischief from the previous summer, gone was the sparkle that any twelve year old should have in their eyes. Her eyes only looked old and Marcus figured it must have come from the realization she was growing up in a house with no parental love, only parental expectations she could not hope to fulfil. And now, he felt guilty to leave her for the entire summer.

"You know, if our parents knew..." she began, in a tone too old for her age.

"Yes, I know," said Marcus with a grin. "And can you imagine if they knew my internship is in Healing?"

"Oh! That would be priceless," she said distantly, as if she was slowly building a shield between them so she wouldn't get hurt by his departure.

Marcus leaned down to look into her eyes.

"Amanda, I know this is hard, I know you don't want to see me go, but please don't forget you're only twelve years old," he said seriously. "In September you'll be here with me and things will be better, okay?"

She nodded bravely and where Marcus would have expected to see tears, they were none. Like quite a few times before, he had the impression she wanted to tell him something but his asking was interrupted by the arrival of his parents. While the other parents were hugging their departing child warmly, his parents were staying distant and proper.

"Marcus, please give my regards to Minister Shacklebolt and make us proud and live up to the Tyler's name," said his father formally.

"And please convey my regards to the Ambassador and his wife," added his mother as formally.

Marcus knew he would not get more: no well wishes, no display of affection, only messages to important people and subtle warnings about disgracing the family name. After a quick hug to his sister, an utterly disgusted Marcus turned his back on them and walked to the portkey, laying his eyes on Genna and remembering how she warmed his heart. As sad as he was to leave his sister behind, he was glad to know Genna would be with him every day.

Marcus made sure, one last time, he had his shrunken trunk in his pocket with his shrunken pouch of galleons, and put his hand on the portkey. Genna, looking up at him with a smile did the same, quickly followed by the other two students. A few seconds later, he felt the familiar pull behind his navel and they were gone.

Some time later, they landed in a courtyard which looked so similar to the one at St. Leandre's that Marcus thought for a moment he was back where he started. The only thing telling him he was in Britain was the people in front of him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said an older lady with a severe air about herself. "I'm Headmistress McGonagall."

"Hi," said Marcus, shaking her hand. "I'm Marcus Tyler, and this is Geneviève Hudon, Louis Cloutier and Lauren Hatchell."

"Welcome."

Marcus heard a commotion to his right and saw Harry walked towards them with a smile on his face. He was followed by Ginny and other people Marcus didn't know.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" said Harry, reaching them. "How was your trip?"

"Good," answered Marcus with a smile. "Short."

The others mumbled some answer and Ginny went to hug Genna, welcoming her warmly.

"I have some people to introduce to you," said Harry. "Louis, this is Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. Neville will be your mentor during your stay, and like we told you a few months ago, you'll be staying with them at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Lauren, this is Hermione and Ron Weasley. This summer, you'll be working with Hermione in the Ministry of Magic, Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and you'll be staying with them.

"Marcus, this is Healer Troovus and his wife, Professor Troovus. While you'll be staying at our house, you will be working at St. Mungos with him."

Marcus looked at the man surprised he was relatively young behind his crazy wizard appearance.

"Healer Troovus is one of the best Healers at St. Mungos. He works in the Unknown Ailment Division and gets to see the strangest cases coming through the Hospital. And, of course, he saved Ginny's life, for which I will eternally be grateful."

"Oh! Mr Potter!" protested Healer Troovus. "You saved our Hospital! Consequently you saved a lot more people than I ever will!"

Marcus could see there were a fair amount of respect between the two men and he could not wait to hear the story behind this strange friendship.

"Healer Troovus," said Marcus, shaking the Healer's hand. "Happy to meet you."

"Likewise, young man, likewise. I heard great things about you and I can't wait for you to join me on Monday."

"I look forward to it," said Marcus warmly. "I cannot wait to begin!"

"Good! We can really use the enthusiasm of youth! I'll let you get settled and I'll see you on Monday."

"You're leaving, Healer Troovus?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry," he answered. "I have a peculiar case of something in my ward which makes me think of Amazonian Flu and I want to check on my patient before taking my wife to dinner."

"Amazonian Flu?" asked Marcus curiously. "I read about that."

"Well, Mr Tyler, you'll get to see something similar on Monday," said the Healer with an amused laugh.

Once Healer Troovus and his wife took their leave, Marcus and Harry joined Genna and Ginny.

"I'm so glad you're finally here," said Ginny to Genna with a sincere smile. "Tomorrow, we're supposed to go to the Burrow to play Quidditch and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I think Neville will join us also, and so will Ron and Hermione, and the other students, of course."

Genna smiled back at Ginny, amused by her energy and happy to have her friendship. Genna truly believed Ginny could be quite the party all by herself if she wanted to.

"Time to go," said Harry, putting his arm around Ginny's waist. "We want to have you settled in and maybe take a trip to Diagon Alley, if you're up to it."

Ginny walked to Genna and whispered '12 Grimmauld Place' in her ear while Harry whispered something in Marcus' ear. Genna looked at her puzzled.

"Our place is under a Fidelius Charm," said Ginny with a shrug. "The press is not as bad as it used to be but we would still have our privacy invaded otherwise."

"Oh!" said Genna.

"Since we cannot Apparate from here, we've got to use the Floo network," said Ginny, walking into the school. "Professor McGonagall has it set up in her office for us."

"The others aren't coming?" asked Genna.

"No. They'll use the fireplace in the Teachers' Lounge," answered Ginny with a shrug. "We don't want everybody to know the Fidelius secret."

A few minutes later, Ginny showed her to a bedroom on the first floor of Grimmauld Place, next to the sitting room. The room was a classic pink and beige with a double bed and a beige chest of drawers.

"There used to be two beds in here," said Ginny quietly. "I shared this bedroom with Hermione during the war, when the Order of the Phoenix was headquartered here."

Genna remained silent. She didn't really know what to say to her as the memories did not seem easy.

"I'm sorry I'm so gloomy," said Ginny with a hesitant smile.

"That's okay," said Genna, putting her clothes away in the chest of drawers. "I think I would be sometimes gloomy too if I had seen half of what you saw."

"You've heard about it?"

"Not the details but enough to know it must have been horrible," answered Genna. "We mostly learned how Harry survived when he was a baby and faced Tom Riddle again when he was seventeen. We also learned the Order of Phoenix was part of the resistance, and so was Dumbledore's Army. And, of course, since Harry defeated him, he is in our newspaper relatively often. And since you are with the Harpies, we heard about some of what you did too.

"But we don't really know what you did during the war, we mostly read about what you're doing now."

Genna finished to put her things away and turned to Ginny.

"Where does Marcus sleep?" she asked.

"Upstairs," answered Ginny. "Next floor up."

"I'd like to see the rest of the house," said Genna.

"You'll be okay with the stairs?"

"Oh, yes! St. Leandre is full of them and there aren't any concessions for me," answered Genna with an amused smile.

Marcus' room was right above hers. It was light blue and beige, and furnished similar to hers. Ginny and Harry's bedroom was the floor above, right over the Sitting Room. There was also another bedroom on their floor. The floor above them had two more bedrooms.

"There's an attic above where we stored our old things."

"Wow! You guys have a big house!" said Genna.

"Yes," said Ginny with a smile. "It didn't use to look like much but I like what Harry and the house elves have done with it."

"House elves? You have house elves?"

"Yes," answered Ginny surprised by her question.

"I've never seen any before," said Genna. "I know there are some at St. Leandre but we don't get to see them."

"Oh! You'll meet ours," said Ginny with a smile, leading the way down the stairs. "Malda, Kraecher and Dobby are quite social."

Ginny showed her the sitting room next, and then the dining room and Harry's office. She finally brought her to the kitchen where they met with Marcus, Harry and three house-elves, one of which was a youth.

"Oh, Merlin!" exclaimed Genna. "He is adorable!"

The female house-elf which Genna assumed was Malda, beamed at her.

"Yes, he is," agreed Ginny, leaning down to catch the youth who had run to her.

"Aren't you adorable, Dobby," she asked him.

Dobby nodded vigorously and smiled widely.

After Ginny introduced the other two house-elves, they sat at the table and ate a light dinner before visiting Diagon Alley.

ghghghghghghghgh

It was early morning when Genna, Marcus and the Potters took the Floo Network to the Burrow. Genna had to admit, she couldn't wait to see the Quidditch game, especially since Ginny and Harry were both to play in it. Ginny had told her the pitch at her parent's house, the Burrow, had been built for her when she joined the Harpies. Shortly after, she had invited some of her League fellow players to practice there one Sunday and from then on, they had met weekly to hold friendly games and have dinner.

The four of them were making their way towards the pitch when they met a group of young people, maybe in their third or fourth year.

"Genna, Marcus, this is my adoptive brother, Connor McKeithan, and his friends Allison, Guinevere and Gregory. Guinevere is also a Seeker and she's very, very good," introduced Ginny with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you," said Genna smiling also.

"She'll bite you, you know," suddenly said Connor, looking intently at Genna. "She'll bite you and you'll like it. If you remember who you are, it may save you."

Connor held Genna's gaze for a moment while Genna wondered what he was talking about. Connor's statement felt rather odd to her.

"Connor, are you alright?" asked Ginny worried, breaking their eye contact.

"Yes," he answered, turning his attention to his adoptive sister. "It's something I saw in my dreams."

Ginny nodded once seriously, apparently understanding what he meant.

"Let's go on to the pitch," said Ginny to her guests after a few more moments of heavy silence. "It should be rather crowded today."

"Ginny, what was that all about?" asked Genna, once they were out of earshot.

"Connor, well, he's a Seer," she answered worriedly. "He Sees things."

"And what he Sees, does it always come true?"

She wondered what he had meant by someone biting her.

"As far as I know," answered Ginny.

That gave Genna a strange feeling of uneasiness but as soon as she walked into the pitch, the feeling was all but forgotten. When Ginny had spoken about meeting professional Quidditch players, Genna had imagined one or two. Therefore, she was very surprised to get to meet over twenty of them, including world renowned Viktor Krum and his lovely wife, Adira. While eleven professional Quidditch players were playing, another ten had come just to enjoy an afternoon among friends. Like Ginny had said, Louis and Lauren were also there with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Hannah.

After dinner, the four students, who were new to this crowd, had found one another and were sitting together, looking at the others mingling and speaking about Quidditch and the 'good old days'.

"I have the impression I walked into a modern history book," said Louis, shaking his head. "Do you guys know who Neville Longbottom is?"

"Yeah! And what about Hermione and Ron Weasley?" added Lauren.

Genna did not really know the other two students but found them rather nice. She knew Louis came from the Lac St-Jean region like her but he was born in Roberval, which was on the other side of the lake. Lauren came from Nova Scotia. Being a Muggle-born, she had not been readily accepted by her House and the other students in general: the English because of prejudices and the French because they mostly did not associate with English. Genna thought it must have been rather lonely for the tall blonde girl.

"I guess you two hit the jackpot," said Lauren to Marcus and Genna with an amused smile. "Harry and Ginny Potter. Is there a more prestigious couple in the entire wizarding world?"

"Probably not, unfortunately," said Ginny from behind Lauren.

Taken by surprised, Lauren jumped and turned around, blushing furiously.

"Well, I reckon it's better to be popular because you saved the world than because you were a mass murderer or something," added Ginny with a shrug.

Genna smiled amused when she saw Lauren blushing even more.

"Genna, Marcus, we'll be leaving shortly," Ginny said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

And a big day it was. After dropping off Marcus at St. Mungos, Harry took her first to the Ministry to introduce her to everyone and get her visitor's cards, and then to the Auror training facility. The training facility was huge. Situated in a warehouse along the Thames, it could be modified to address the needs of the moment.

"It's a little bit like the Room of Requirement, you see," explained Harry.

"What's the Room of Requirement?" asked Genna.

"Oh! Right! You're not from Hogwarts," said Harry. "The Room of Requirement is a room at Hogwarts which can modify itself to fit the needs of the users. For instance, if you need a bathroom, it will provide you with a bathroom. If you need a place to sleep, it will provide you with a bed and a place to sleep.

"Our training facility is very similar," he continued. "Our need is so great for Aurors right now that we needed an appropriate facility. Hermione researched some old magic and directed the creation of this place. Of course, it's not as versatile as the Room of Requirement but it serves our training needs."

At the moment, the room was set for duelling practice.

"Now, let's spar a little and evaluate what we can work on," invited Harry.

After a few minutes, during which Genna held her own, Harry stopped them.

"Genna, have you begun non-verbal spells?"

"Some," answered Genna.

"Okay. This next round needs to be non-verbal," directed Harry. "You do the offensive so I can see what you can do."

Non-verbal was a lot harder but she still managed relatively well on the offensive. The defensive, on the other hand, was disastrous.

After an afternoon of practice, Harry stopped them.

"Harry," asked Genna, "as an Auror, don't you have cases to work on?"

"Oh, yes," answered Harry. "That's why tomorrow you'll be training with Ron on strategies, and Thursday, with Donald Caruso in Threat Assessment. We'll train on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

Strategy? Threat Assessment? Genna wondered why she would need all this but had to admit, it would be greatly interesting to learn other things than spell work.

"And as soon as we can fit it in, I'd like you to learn about Investigation Tracking, and Muggle Combat and Defence."

Genna frowned. Investigation was definitely not in the realms of Defence. She had the impression she was being trained to be an Auror. And that's what she told Marcus, later that night, when they were both laying in each other arms on her bed.

"It's very strange, Marcus," she said. "As much as it sounds like a lot of fun, I wonder why they are training me like this."

"I don't know," he said quietly, kissing her hair. "Maybe in the long run, it will make you better at Defence overall."

"Maybe," she said. "But enough of me! How was your day?"

"Awesome!" he answered with a smile. "I saw my first case of Amazonian Flu. It's pretty horrible, really. I also saw a case of poisoning. It wasn't pretty either. And everybody was quite intrigued with my focus stone. Did you know they don't use them here?"

"No, I didn't," answered Genna. "Marcus, talking about stones, I have a problem with mine."

"How?" asked Marcus surprised.

"I... I cannot hold it," answered Genna sadly. "And since I need to touch it to use it, I cannot use it when I duel, or do spells."

Genna hoped he understood what she meant.

"I think I may have an idea," he said slowly. "Have you ever thought about having it mounted on a necklace? If you keep it under your clothes, it would be in direct contact with you, which should be enough for you to use."

"I never thought of that!"

"Then, let's go to Diagon Alley tomorrow night to see what the jeweller can do."

ghghghghghghghgh

Friday morning began with her first session in Muggle Combat and Defence. She had two instructors: and attractive and athletic woman in her late twenties, Ruth McMagnan, and a tall and muscular man who reminded Genna of a Muggle refrigerator, Steve Longhorn. Longhorn was barely older than her. He was a new recruit from the Law Enforcement office and he was to be Genna's punching bag.

"Now, Genna, don't worry about hurting him," said Ruth seriously. "If you do, we have magic and we'll put him back together in no time."

Genna nodded nervously looking at this mountain of muscles. She felt very small in her Muggle sweats and tight sport t-shirt. She had no doubt this man could do to her a lot of damage while she doubted she could give him a scratch.

"By the end of the summer, you should be able to hurt him," added Ruth with a chuckle.

Genna looked at her doubtfully.

"Even with your handicap," she added as if reading Genna's mind.

After three hours of lessons, Genna was surprised on how much she enjoyed Muggle combat. She really saw it as a way to get out of a sticky situation without falling back on magic.

"Good job, Genna," said Ruth, giving her a towel at the end of class. "Mr Potter has asked us to work with you on Monday and Wednesday nights also, for about an hour before you go back home. So we'll see you Monday at 4pm."

"Thank you," said Genna, making her way to the shower.

The afternoon was spent with Harry, sparring with non-verbal spells. Now that she had her stone hanging around her neck, resting on her chest, she could use it to focus her energy and she took Harry by surprise more than once.

"Next week, we'll begin situational combat and defence," said Harry once they were done for the day.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If you ever are to be attacked, Genna, it will most probably not be in a perfect duel situation," he answered. "It's likely to be in a crowded street full of people, or an empty and dark alley, or again in a building somewhere. Next week, we'll begin training you in a street setting and have you evaluated the threat level of what is around you and respond accordingly."

"Oh," she said, wondering for the hundredth time why she would need to know something like that.

"By the way, your spell work was a lot better today," he said.

"That's because I can now use my focus stone," she answered with a smile.

"Focus stone?" asked Harry.

Genna remembered Marcus telling her they didn't use stones in Britain.

"Yes," she said, reaching the chain around her neck and pulling out her ruby.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry. "That's a big ruby!"

"Yeah," said Genna with a grin. "I found it in the rubble of the cliff which fell on me."

"And how does it work?"

Genna explained to him how the stones worked while they walked to the fireplace at the other end of the warehouse.

"That's how Marcus was able to save me when Steve Smith threw a septumsomething spell at me at the beginning of the year," she finished.

"Sectumsempra?" asked Harry.

"That's sounds about right," said Genna. "I had never heard the curse before. You've heard of it?" she asked, turning to Harry.

Genna could have sworn Harry had turned a shade whiter.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," answered Harry just a little too quickly for her to believe him.

The smile he gave to reassure her did not quite reach his eyes, which looked haunted.

"And to answer your question, yes, I've heard of it. It's not a very friendly spell. I wondered how a student in your school came across it."

"No idea," she answered. "Apparently, I was lucky to survive. But it did leave quite an ugly scar."

"I don't doubt it," said Harry. "I don't doubt it at all."

ghghghghghghghgh

Marcus was happy on how things between Genna and he were progressing now that they were in England. While they worked hard during the day, they spent their nights together, without the pressure of homework. Marcus loved that he didn't have to leave her to go to his Common Room at the end of the day, that he could stay with her for as long as he wanted.

And that night was no different. He had taken her out to a romantic dinner in Diagon Alley, and was satisfied with himself from seeing his girlfriend glow with pleasure at being taken care of. It was very late by the time they made their way home, and when they took the Floo back to the house, there was only Kraecher in the kitchen.

"Hi Kraecher," said Genna with a radiant smile. "Did you have a good evening?"

"Kraecher did have a good evening, mistress Genna," he answered.

"Kraecher, where are Ginny and Harry?" asked Marcus.

"Master and Mistress Potter went to bed early."

"Maybe we should consider going to bed, too," said Genna sadly.

Slowly, they made their way up the stairs and stopped in front of Genna's bedroom door. She turned towards him and raised her head just so, in the way he always understood as meaning she wanted to be kissed. And kiss her he did, holding her face in his hands, and pouring out all the pent up love he felt for her, the whole seven years of it. He was so in love with her, he couldn't see straight anymore. And it took less time than he thought possible for his body to respond to their kissing. He tried to hide his discomfort like he usually did, by leaving a few inches between their body, but Genna's arms went around his waist and she pulled him towards her. This position and the clothes he had been wearing tonight did not afford him the option of hiding his discomfort. She stopped kissing and with shinning eyes stared at him in wonder.

"_I... I do that to you?"_ she asked.

"_Yes,"_ he whispered, cupping her cheek with his hand and kissing her tenderly. _"You've been doing that to me for a long time,"_ he added, putting his forehead against her and closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of her belly against him.

"_Why... why... haven't you told me?"_ she finally asked.

"_Because I didn't want you to think it's all I wanted," _he answered. _"I didn't want you to think I didn't love you."_

"_Come,"_ she whispered, taking a step back into her room.

He looked at her, puzzled. Did he just hear her inviting him in her bedroom when she knew of his discomfort? But she was standing there, looking up at him shyly and expecting, and he took a step forward, then another one, then another. When he was in the room, he saw Genna flick her wand. The door closed softly and he heard her whisper the privacy charms. She then stood there, just looking at him. Marcus could only admire her petite and perfect body, covered with a pale beige buttoned-down flowery sundress. Her legs were long and shapely, and her feet were clad in black sandals with two-inch heels. Marcus thought someone really had to know to notice her crooked foot.

Genna blushed and looked away, obviously very nervous.

"_You're so beautiful,"_ he whispered, taking a slow step towards her and capturing her mouth with his.

He pulled her into his arms and sat her on the bed. He took her crutches and put them in the space between the bed and the bedside table, where she usually put them. He took their wands and put them on the bedside table. He then looked at her and kissed her again, gently, taking his time, before resting his forehead against hers. She was nervously biting her lips.

"_Marcus, I... I don't know what to do,"_ she said.

"_Are you ready for all of it, Genna?"_ he asked gently.

She didn't answer but he had his answer when she didn't meet his eyes.

"_Then I promise you we won't go all the way,"_ he said as if she had answered him. _"And I want you to tell me if you want me to stop,"_ he added, kissing her again.

At his words, he could feel her relax against him. Marcus did not know if he had enough self-control to stop but this was Genna, the girl he had loved since first year, the girl he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with, so he had time. He kneeled on the floor in front of her and slowly removed her shoes. Getting to his feet, he pulled her to hers, pulled the blankets, and held them for her to crawl in. He removed his shoes and socks, and fully dressed, crawled in after her. He lay on his side, facing her.

The eyes she laid on him were full of trust and nervousness. Marcus remembered the first time he had been with a woman. He had been nervous too. But he wouldn't rush this. As much as he wanted her, and wanted her now, he wouldn't rush this because it was all about her, and no longer about him.

Kissing her with all the love he felt, he unbuttoned her dress slowly, every one of the thirty little buttons. Once he was done, he pulled the fabric opened and got a glimpse of a white lacy bra, holding perfect little breasts.

"Merlin," he whispered, swallowing loudly and closing his eyes.

Keeping control was hard and he very nearly came just at the sight of her. He felt her wiggle next to him and opened his eyes. She had pulled the dress away. Marcus swallowed again and his breath caught in his throat when he felt her pull his shirt out from his pants and undo the buttons one by one, like he had done for her dress. He honestly thought he would pass out for lack of oxygen when he finally felt her hands on his chest. He took his shirt off the rest of the way and kissed her again, gently caressing her breast through the fabric.

"_Would you let me touch you?"_ he asked in a whisper.

"_Yes,"_ she breathed against his mouth.

He unclasped her bra and removed it, exposing her to him. Self-consciously, she brought her hands to cover herself but he gently stopped her.

"_Please don't,"_ he said. _"You're so beautiful."_

And he caressed her already hard nipple with his thumb, feeling her move towards his hand and moan softly, as if shy about her own reaction to his touch. He was still caressing her when he felt her hands go for his belt buckle. She fumbled with it for a few seconds and finally opened it. She then undid his button and pulled down his zipper, releasing some of the pressure on him. She tugged down at his pants, clearly telling him she wanted them gone. He removed them quickly and laid back on her side, his thumb caressing the flesh under her breast.

"_Would you let me touch you?"_ he asked again, hoping she would know he didn't mean her breasts this time, and hoping she would let him.

"_Yes,"_ she whispered.

He pushed her on her back and slowly removed her panties. She raised her hips from the bed to help him and settled down again. He could not believe the incredible amount of trust she was showing in him. Here she was, completely naked, in front of him, trusting he would stop like he had promised her. Marcus was touched by her trust and even if he knew he would keep his promise, her naked body under his trembling hands did not make matters any easier. And things got a lot harder when he felt her hand tug at his boxers, pulling them from his left hip, as far as she could. He shook his head as if to say no but she brought her lips next to his ear and whispered: _"I trust you."_

"_Genna,"_ he began, short of breath, ready to protest. _"I... I won't be able to stop."_  
_"I trust you,"_ she said again, looking at him in the eyes. _"And... and..."_

She blushed furiously at that point and looked away.

"_I... I want to discover you, too,"_ she finally said, still not looking at him.

And Marcus, even knowing how critical his situation had suddenly become, could not deny her. He removed his boxers, liberating his painful erection.

"_Oh!"_ she said when she saw it. _"Marcus... is it... is it going to fit in me?"_ she asked worried.

"_Yes,"_ he answered. _"But not tonight because I promised you,"_ he said, kissing each of her worried eyes softly, trailing his finger from her shoulder to her hip. _"I want to touch you,"_ he whispered against her mouth.

She responded by bringing her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Slowly, he brought his hand at the apex of her legs and touched the soft curls there. He went lower and gave a little pressure with his forefinger. Genna broke the kiss and gasped. Eyes full of wonder found his, and her legs pulled apart as if by their own accord.

Now with a better access, Marcus' finger searched her folds to find her clitoris. She was wet and Marcus knew if he hadn't promised, she would already be ready for him. He knew he found it when she moaned and her eyes almost rolled into her head. Now that he found what he was looking for, he lowered his fingers and slipped one into her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped again.

"Marcus," she whispered, bringing her shinny eyes to his. "Oh, Merlin!"

He slipped another finger into her, all the while making sure his hand rubbed gently against her clitoris. Her eyes flew up into her head again and Marcus thought at that moment, with her hair all over the pillows, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He slowly worked her up and finally brought her over the edge, feeling her contract on his now very wet fingers.

"Marcus," she whispered, at a loss for words.

She rolled onto her side and he kissed her again, happy to see he had made her come. He felt her hand move from his chest to his side to his hip, and he stopped her, grabbing her hand gently in his when he felt it going for his erection.

"_You don't have to," _he said.

"_But I really, really want to,"_ she said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

And he saw the truth in her eyes.

"_Show me, okay?"_ she asked shyly.

He nodded and, covering her small hand with his, slowly brought it to his penis. He gasped when he felt her hand on him and slowly proceeded to show her what to do. After a few minutes, he let go of her hand, bringing his to caress her cheek. He kissed her longingly and rested his forehead on hers, feeling her hand first explore him and then proceed to move up and down, like he had shown her.

"Genna," he whispered, with his eyes closed. "Genna," he whispered again, suddenly opening his eyes and looking at her.

His hand was shaking against her cheek and he was now panting hard. He was so very close, closer than he had thought possible, closer than he would have been had he done it himself, even if the fantasy would have been Genna doing it to him.

His breath caught in his throat and he moaned as he came, shooting his semen all over her belly and hand.

"_Don't move,"_ he told her gently, after a few moments of enjoying the afterglow of his climax.

He grabbed for his wand and cleaned up the mess.

"_Did you... did you... was I okay?"_ she asked shyly.

"_Merlin, Genna,"_ he said. _"How could you even doubt it? You were okay when you were just a fantasy. Now, you're just perfect."_

He pulled her to him and kissed her longingly, caressing her breast again.

"_Marcus, we need to sleep,"_ she said.

"_I know,"_ he said. _"Turn around, Love."_

She did and he pulled her to him, bringing her back to his chest, spooning her perfectly. He brought his hand to her front and rested it on her belly, burying his nose into her hair.

"_Are you comfortable?"_ he asked her.

"_Oh! Yes,"_ she answered with a yawn. _"Will you stay tonight?"_

"_Yes, I will,"_ he answered.

"_Please don't leave without waking me,"_ she asked sleepily.

"_I won't. I promise."_

A/N: If you want to find out more about how Harry saved Ginny, how Healer Troovus saved Ginny and how Harry saved the Hospital, please read Harry Potter and the Ring of Power. Otherwise, just PM me and I'll brief you :)


	8. Chapter 8 The Disagreement

Chapter 8 – The Disagreement

Genna was home early that day. She had had her Muggle combat practice first thing in the morning and, after an hour with Harry, had been sent back home because Harry and most of the Aurors had gone on a raid in the afternoon. Trying to kill time, she was now sitting on her bed, staring off into space, a novel forgotten on her lap, thinking of Marcus.

Every night since the dinner date almost a week ago, Marcus would slip in her bedroom and they would spend the night together. They hadn't slept naked again since Marcus had told her he wouldn't be able to stop himself if they did. They had still pleasured one another but Genna wanted more: she wanted to feel him make love to her, she wanted to feel him move inside of her.

She knew he had been with another woman before. Two summers ago, he had had a fling with a two-year older witch who had spent the summer in his neighbourhood. She had showed him a lot, but he had stopped seeing her fairly quickly when he realised she only wanted sex and he didn't even like her. He admitted to Genna that it was not one of his proudest moments and if he had to redo it all over again, he would choose his hand over the girl.

Genna was still lost in her thought when somebody knocked on the frame of her opened door.

"A knut for your thoughts," said Ginny, walking in the room with a smile.

She was still wearing her Quidditch uniform.

"Marcus," Genna answered with a small smile.

"Oh!" said Ginny. "You know, you should tell him to move down here with you. That way he wouldn't have to sneak in anymore."

Genna looked at her with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"You... you know?" she managed to ask.

"Of course, I know," answered Ginny. "You're a healthy woman, he's a healthy man. You have needs."

"But we never..." began Genna.

She let the rest of the sentence hanging and looked away, blushing at what she had just revealed.

"Wh-what?" asked Ginny surprised. "You mean to tell me you've spent all of five nights in the same bed and you never..."

Genna felt a stinging behind her eyes and didn't dare look at Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Genna," said Ginny gently. "I didn't think you had chosen to wait."

"I didn't. But I don't have a mum, Ginny," she said shortly. "Nobody ever showed me the spells so I just can't take it further."

"Oh!" said Ginny, lightly. "They're not very complicated."

And to Genna's surprise, she just proceeded to show her the spells as if it was the most natural thing in the world. After a few minutes of practice, Genna was confident she could manage them just fine.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," answered the older girl.

"How old were you when you and Harry... you know?"

"A few weeks shy of my 18th birthday," she answered. "About your age, really."

"And... and did it hurt?"

"Yes, it did," she answered honestly. "We both didn't really know what we were doing, really. But even with the pain, it felt so good and so right, you know. It felt like I was finally coming home, like I wasn't alone anymore. Now there's nothing better than making love with Harry. He's my all and he just completes me."

"Wow," said Genna, amazed at the depth of Ginny's love for Harry.

"You guys remind me of us at your age, not that it was very long ago, mind you," she said with a smile. "I would tell you to wait if you don't feel as in love with Marcus as I felt with Harry, but I know it's not necessary. Harry and I can almost touch the love around you when you're in the same room with us. And we would not have let you share the same room, or even allow you both to stay here with us if we hadn't seen the love between you two when we visited in the Spring."

"You saw it at St. Leandre?" asked Genna surprised.

"Yes we did, and Fawkes told us in his own way," she answered. "But Genna, if I can give you a piece of advice: be sure it's what you want before you go down that path because there is no turning back."

Genna hesitated a moment then nodded her understanding.

"How... how did you know Marcus was spending his nights with me?" she asked shyly, looking at her hands.

"Kraecher," answered Ginny. "He doesn't approve. Harry told him to mind his own business.

"Malda, on the other hand, was delighted and called her grandfather a grumpy old elf who needed a good lay," said Ginny, laughing.

Genna laughed at the image and became sober again.

"Genna, tell your young man it's okay if he wants to move his things here. Harry and I don't mind at all. We're actually happy you found each other," said the older witch, standing up. "And if you need to know anything, please just ask. I'll be happy to answer you."

ghghghghghghghgh

The same night, Genna was lying in bed, waiting for Marcus to join her when her door finally opened and he walked in, a grin on his usually sober face. He locked the door with a wave of his wand and said the privacy charms before joining her in bed, pulling her to him, her back to his chest, careful not to touch her with his lower body. He gently kissed her in the soft spot behind her ear and settled down. Genna backed into his embrace further until she felt his readiness against her butt. She so badly wanted him to touch her, which he hadn't done in the last two nights, afraid he wouldn't be able to hold it anymore. She didn't like that he was pulling away from her that way.

She felt him back away from her as his breath had grown shorter and shorter. Frustrated even more, she turned in his embrace and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were shiny with suppressed desire.

"_Marcus,"_ she whispered. _"Please don't push me away. Touch me. Love me."_

The look he gave her was so incredulous and funny she would have laughed if her body was not screaming in frustration, so much was she in need of release.

"_Are you..."_

He swallowed audibly.

"_Genna... are you sure?"_ he finally asked her.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

"_Yes, Marcus,"_ she whispered, tugging at his shirt. _"I want you to make love to me."_

"Genna," he said, still hesitating.

She sat and, grabbing his hand, pulled him up next to her. Finally unobstructed, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head. She then waited for him to do the same and remove her nightdress, but he didn't move. He just looked at her, his eyes desperately searching her face, for a reason to doubt she wanted it as much as he did.

'_What is he waiting for?'_ she wondered.

She had told him twice.

"_Genna,"_ he whispered. _"Are you... are you doing this just for me? I mean, I love you. I love you more than I ever loved anyone else in my entire life. I've loved you since I saw you taking a seat in the Totem to be sorted. And I have loved you ever since._

"_I don't want to make love to you if you don't feel the same way. I don't want to make love to you if you are not absolutely sure about it._

"_I love when you touch me, I love sleeping with you in my arms. I love the smell of your hair in my nose when I'm falling asleep. And I cannot make love to you if you are not sure you feel the same way. You have so much power over me, and I'm afraid if you decide in a week from now, or a month, or a year, you don't want to be with me anymore, I would die of a broken heart._

"_Genna, what I'm trying to say is if we make love, if we take that step – and Merlin knows how much I really want to – for me it will be a promise of forever. There won't be any turning back. And in the very near future, I will get down on my knee and ask you to marry me."_

"_Wow!"_ she said, drying the tears which were falling down her cheeks. _"Marcus, I was so afraid you didn't love me as much as I love you,"_ she said. _"I know you love me but I was afraid it would only last for a time and I never thought you would ever consider me to be with you forever,"_ she added, wiping her tears again.

"_Why did you want me to make love to you then?"_ he asked gently.

"_Because I wanted to have these beautiful memories of you while it lasts," _she answered. _"And you making love to me would be a memory I will cherish for the rest of my life, even if I grow old alone... because I don't think I will ever be able to love someone else as much as I love you."_

"_Oh, Genna,"_ he said, leaning forward, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. _"I love you,"_ he said, putting his forehead against hers. _"I love you so much."_

"_Please, give me forever,"_ she whispered against his lips, and she kissed him again, more urgently this time, her heart lighter than it had ever been.

He finally grabbed her nightdress and pulled it over her head. His eyes widen in surprise when he realised she wasn't wearing any panties and she was now totally naked.

She leaned forward to kiss him again, her hands going to the waist band of his boxers. He kneeled and removed them quickly, freeing his erection. She reached for it but he stopped her hand, taking it in his and bringing it to his mouth as he sat back down.

"_If you touch me, I'm not going to last,"_ he said against her hand. _"Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes,"_ she answered truthfully.

He pushed her gently on the bed, laid her on her back, still sitting next to her. He leaned down to kiss her and for a moment, Genna wondered what he would do. She found out the moment after when she felt his hand searching her folds and a finger slid into her. She moaned in pleasure. He hadn't done that since the first night they had spent together and her body wanted it so much. She was so very ready for him. He slid his finger in and out of her for a few moments and removed it. Genna would have cried in frustration until his mouth found her breast and she was lost in a totally new range of sensations.

'_Is this what making love feels like?' _she asked herself, feeling her eyes roll into her head.

His finger found her clitoris then and he began to rub it gently.

"Marcus," she whispered, arching her back, bringing her body closer to his mouth.

His hand was doing wonders between her legs. She was close and she wanted him so much inside of her that it felt like sweet torture to her.

And basking in the feel of his mouth and his hand, she came with a loud moan.

Her breath was slowly getting under control when she felt Marcus move over her. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling down at her, a satisfied look on his face. She raised her head and kissed him. He quickly deepened the kiss, his tongue playing with hers for a long moment before he broke the kiss.

"_Genna, it's still time to change your mind,"_ he said, panting hard, eyes glassy with desire.

"_I want forever, Marcus,"_ she said.

"_Forever, Genna,"_ he said, kissing her again.

He reached between their bodies and she felt him against her sex, poking at her clitoris, which made her sigh. He moved around and then, she felt the head of his erection slowly slide into her. It felt so good, but he just stayed there without moving. Genna opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised were closed, and looked at Marcus. He was looking at her, as if in awe, breathing hard.

"_Please,"_ she begged him.

"_I've got to... I've got to wait,"_ he said. _"Genna, I'm so close. You feel so good. I'm afraid if I move, I'll come."_

She felt him leave her and she would have cried at the loss of contact. He kissed her then, raining kisses all over her face and neck, his hand slowly caressing her left breast. After a moment, she felt him poke at her again and slid into her, just past her entrance.

"_Genna, I'm afraid it's going to hurt,"_ he said sadly.

"_I know,"_ she said. _"I trust you."_

With that, he slid deeper into her until she felt him push against her barrier. All of the sudden, he pushed through and she felt a tearing inside of her. She winced and her eyes watered with the pain.

"_Genna,"_ he said in a panic voice_. "Are you okay?"_ he asked.

"_Yes,"_ she whispered. _"Please be gentle."_

The first few times he moved in her were so painful, Genna considered asking him to stop. But it just felt so right to feel him in her that she didn't. And after a few more moments, the pain was replaced by a dull ache, and then by a slight discomfort. Marcus was gentle and took his time, stopping frequently. It was during one of the pauses that she squeezed his length, as if to have a better feel for him.

"Genna," he said, looking at her with surprise and awe.

She did it again, and his breath caught in his throat and his eyes fluttered close. Genna loved to see him like this, in the throes of passion, trying real hard to stay in control but at the same time, awfully close from losing it. And all because of her, because of what she made him feel.

His lips found hers and he kissed her with all the passion in his body. When he moved again, she felt it: a wonderful rubbing that made it so worthwhile. She moaned in pleasure, hoping she would feel it again.

"_Genna, are you okay?"_ asked Marcus concerned by her moan.

"_That felt so good,"_ she said. _"Can you touch the same spot again?"_

And he did, again, again and again. The pleasure was so intense Genna fell weak. And she fell an amazing tension build in her, taking her higher and higher until it sent her over the edge and she climax, contracting on Marcus who just seemed to move deeper into her until he, too, came.

Both panting hard, they looked at one another, forehead against forehead.

"_You're beautiful,"_ said Marcus. _"I cannot believe we just made love, Genna. It's more wonderful than anything I ever felt."_

She felt him then, sliding out of her, and she almost cried at the loss of the intimate contact.

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked her.

"_Yes," _she said, and added, almost sadly. _"It just doesn't feel right not to have you in me anymore."_

Marcus chuckled and gave her one of his rare smiles.

"_Is it true, what you said?"_ she asked, after a few moments of kissing_. "That it was more wonderful than anything you ever felt? I mean wasn't it as good with the other girl?"_ she asked, her insecurity and curiosity getting the best of her.

"_It wasn't as good,"_ he answered honestly. _"I think the difference is that I love you so much that my body knows I really belong with you."_

"_Oh!"_ said Genna, not really knowing what else to say.

"_How do you feel?"_ he asked her, caressing her cheek.

"_Sore,"_ she answered with a small smile. _"But happy, too. I never thought I would enjoy it on my first time."_

"_I'm glad you did,"_ he said.

He rolled off of her and, lying on his back, pulled her to his chest.

"_Marcus?"_ she said after a few minutes of silence.

"_Mmh?"_ he answered.

"_Ginny said you can move your things to my bedroom if you want."_

"_How did she... how did she find out?"_

"_Apparently Kraecher told them,"_ answered Genna. _"She said she understands. Harry and she have no problem with it."_

"_Oh!"_ he said_. "And what do you want?"_

"_I... I want you here with me,"_ she answered

"_Then I'll move my stuff first thing tomorrow morning,"_ he said, kissing her head. _"I love you, my Genna."_

"_I love you, Marcus,"_ she answered, closing her eyes and letting sleep welcome her.

ghghghghghghghgh

When Marcus left the Hospital the next night, he was in a gloomy mood. Healer Troovus and he had tried to save the life of a wizard who had been hit by a Muggle car but they had been too late. After hours of trying to heal him, the wizard had died from his made Marcus tired and grumpy. The only thing he looked forward to was to crawl in bed with Genna in his arms and take comfort from her.

As soon as he arrived by Floo in the kitchen, Marcus knew something was wrong. The first thing he saw was Harry, sitting on a chair, the top of his head against Ginny's belly, who was standing right in front of him with her hands in his hair, massaging his head gently. Ginny's expression was very serious and even sad. The second thing he saw were Genna's crutches on the table next to Harry.

"Where is Genna?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"I think she went upstairs," answered Ginny quietly.

Talking the steps two at the time, his tiredness completely forgotten and replaced by a sense of urgency, he ran to the bedroom he now shared with Genna. Genna was sitting on the floor, crying and nursing her left hand.

"Genna!" he said alarmed.

She lifted red and puffy eyes towards him.

"I-I cannot g-g-get on the b-bed," she said between sobs.

And then he noticed how both her ankles and her left wrist were swollen. Seeing her like this nearly broke his heart and he felt a surge of rage coursing through his system. He took her in his arms which seemed to calm her, and gently put her on the bed. Despite the warmth, she had begun to shiver violently and Marcus could only imagine the amount of pain she must be in. She was holding on to his shirt for dear life, her head pressed hard against his chest, as if seeking safety and refuge from the world.

"_Genna,"_ he said gently. _"Let me see your wrist."_

He took his wand but could not reach his stone.

"_Genna, I need to lay you down on the bed so I can look at all of you, okay?"_

Genna nodded and he helped her lay down. He grabbed his stone and healed the sprain in her left wrist and right foot. He also healed the crack rib on her left side and turned his attention to her handicap foot. The ankle was a broken mess. It seemed to Marcus as if fragments of bones were floating everywhere and, since her ankle was already different because of her handicap, he knew he would need help with it. He put a dulling spell on it to spare her the pain.

"_Genna,"_ he said, sitting next to her and taking her in his arms. _"What happened, my love?"_

"_He-he vanished my crutches," _she said with a broken voice.

"_He did what?"_ asked Marcus incredulously.

He didn't have to ask who 'he' was since he knew who she was supposed to train with this afternoon.

"_He vanished my crutches then sent spells at me,"_ she said. _"Marcus, I couldn't stay up,"_ she said, crying again. _"My foot was hurting so bad. I tried to defend myself as best I could but he sent me flying across the room. I landed badly. I don't know how I actually stayed conscious. And I just Apparated here... I – I had to get away."_

Marcus knew how stupid it had been of her to Apparate while in so much pain; she could have splinched herself. But it was not the time to tell her now. He was so furious at Harry, he could barely control his shaking.

"_Genna, listen,"_ he said, gently caressing her back. _"Your ankle is badly broken and I need help fixing it. I'll make you sleep now so you can rest, and I'll wake you up when I come back, okay?"_

"_Are you going to be gone long?"_

The vulnerability in her voice was almost his undoing but, for her sake, he kept a tight lid on his emotions.

"_No, I won't be long,"_ he said, setting her back on the bed and kissing her forehead.

He took his wand and, murmuring a spell, put her to sleep. He left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He laid his back against the wall for a moment and took a shuddering breath, feeling his control totally slip away from him. The woman he loved had been hurt and the bear in him roared, asking for revenge. The next thing he knew, he was down the stairs and barging into the kitchen. Harry still had his head on Ginny's belly and it infuriated Marcus even more to see him get comfort from the woman he loved when he, Marcus, had to see Genna suffer because of what Harry had done to her. In two steps, he was at Harry's side and pulled him to his feet by his shirt.

"Why did you do this to her?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Marcus, stop!" begged Ginny, trying to separate them. "Please stop."

Marcus had always had a fair amount of respect for Ginny. She was always nice to him and a surrogate sister to Genna.

"You're lucky Ginny loves you enough to beg for you because Merlin knows what I would do to you," said Marcus, letting go of Harry's shirt. "You disgust me," he spat.

"Do you think it amuses me to have to do that to her?" shouted back Harry. "Do you think it doesn't disgust me, too?"

"Then why did you do it?" hissed Marcus. "Why, in the name of Merlin?"

"Because she needs to be able to overcome her weaknesses," answered Harry. "She needs to be able to defend herself against what's out there."  
"Newsflash, Potter! The war is over! There's nothing out there!" said Marcus coldly.

"That's where you're wrong," said Harry more calmly. "There's something out there right now, something that's been trying very hard to kill her for the past year."  
"You're a lunatic! I'm done listening to you! What a hero you make! If people knew, they would be appalled."

Marcus turned around and walked to the fireplace.

"Marcus, where are you going?" asked Ginny who was suddenly next to him.

"I've got to get Healer Troovus," he answered quietly. "Genna's ankle is injured beyond my skills."

"Hold on," she said. "You'll need the address on a piece of paper otherwise you won't be able to bring him back."

She left his side and Marcus waited, not daring to turn back as he knew seeing Harry's face would only set him off again.

"Here," she said, giving him a small piece of paper. "Go get him."

ghghghghghghghgh

When Marcus came back a few minutes later, Ginny was waiting for him in the kitchen, and Harry was nowhere in sight. It was definitely better that way, thought Marcus, since he didn't know if he had enough self-control to face him right now.

"Ginny, my child," greeted Healer Troovus warmly, kissing Ginny on her cheek. "How have you been?"

"I've been wonderful," answered Ginny with a warm smile. "Welcome to our home."  
"Thank you. Where is your young man?"

"He is at the Ministry," she answered. "He had to go take care of something."  
"Oh! I see. Maybe later then."

Healer Toorvus followed Marcus up the stairs and into the room he shared with Genna. A few minutes later, they were both examining her ankle.

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Troovus. "How did she end up with such an injury? This is very bad indeed."

"She said she fell," answered Marcus.

"I think, dear Marcus, she's keeping something from you," said Healer Troovus. "This ankle is more crushed than anything else. I don't think a fall, even a very bad one, would have done this type of damage. The bones are practically shattered."

Marcus frowned but kept focusing on the examination of Genna's ankle. As he continued in silence, he saw something strange, something that should not be there.

"Healer Troovus, what is that?" he askeddirecting the Healer's attention to what he had just discovered.

"That is... that is... I don't know what that is but it surely doesn't belong here."

"Can it be the reason why nobody could heal her?"

"I don't know," answered Healer Troovus slowly, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. "But if her foot was not so damaged, we would never have found it. See there? I think it was hidden within the small bone over there."

"Mmh," said Marcus. "You think we should remove it?"

"Yes," answered the Healer, speaking slowly again. "Let's do that first before we work on the rest of her foot."

Removing the small unidentified object was a lot harder than Marcus had anticipated. In fact, it was so hard they had to call on Ginny to help them, and they were all sweating profusely when they were done. The object, about as big as a grain of sand, was black and hard, and to everybody's surprise, dissipated in a flash of light while they were observing it.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"I've seen something very similar only once before," said Healer Troovus, frowning in concentration again. "Marcus, is Genna's mother a Squib, by any chance?"

"Why? Yes, she was," answered Marcus. "She passed away before Genna began school."

"What did she die from?"

"I don't know," answered Marcus. "Some Muggle disease."

"I think this was part of her mother's magic," said Troovus.

"I thought Squibs did not have any magic," said Marcus.

"Oh! Yes, they do," said Troovus. "They just cannot use it.

"The only other time I saw something like this was at the very beginning of my career. There was this young woman, a Squib, and very sick too. She was admitted to my ward because with her recently born baby had developed this big round black pebble-sized lump in his arm and nobody could figure out what it was."

"What was it?" asked Ginny as curious as Marcus.

"I think it was her magic," answered Healer Troovus. "You see, I think her magic was trying to cure her of her disease while she was pregnant but it couldn't because she had no way to channel it like wizards do. When she was not pregnant, the pebble-sized magic burst would come out of her through regular means but, while pregnant, it lodged itself in the baby.

"I think Genna's mother may have begun to be sick while she was pregnant or shortly before and this grain of salt created her deformity."

"Does it mean we can cure her?" asked Marcus hopefully.

"Perhaps," answered the Healer. "Perhaps not. But at the very least, we can make her a lot more comfortable and her handicap a lot less pronounced.

"Enough taking! Let's get back to work. We have an ankle to reconstruct."

A few hours and a couple of pebbles later, they were done.


	9. Chapter 9 The Prophecies

Chapter 9 – The Prophecies

A gentle hand caressing her forehead woke Genna from a very deep sleep. Slowly, her mind still foggy, she opened her eyes.

"_Hi,"_ said Marcus quietly, with a smile. _"How do you feel?"_

"_I..." _she began but suddenly stopped speaking.

To her surprise, her left foot did not have its usual lingering pain and she realised it was encased in something. She looked at Marcus, her eyes round in surprise.

"_Marcus, my foot!"_ she said. _"I don't feel the pain anymore. I mean it hurts right now but it doesn't have the usual pain, the one I had for as long as I can remember!"_

"_I think Healer Troovus and I found what was causing it,"_ said Marcus with a smile. _"We hope you'll be able to walk without crutches eventually. You may still have a limp but we think you'll be able to give up the crutches altogether."_

"_Really?"_ she asked in a small voice. _"Will I... will I be able to dance with you?"_

"_I'll take you dancing as soon as you can,"_ replied Marcus with a smile. _"And I cannot wait!"_

"_Why is my foot in a cast?"_

"_We had to do some major reconstruction. You are not allowed to walk on it for a week._

"_Genna, what really happened? Healer Troovus thinks you could not have done this type of damage just by falling."_

"_Promise me you won't be mad,"_ she said.

"_I cannot promise you, Genna,"_ said Marcus honestly. _"And just by you asking me, I know I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me."_

Genna looked at him and only saw concern in his eyes.

"_I think, after he threw me, Harry didn't realise how hurt I really was,"_ she said quietly.

"_What did he do, Genna?"_

"_He threw a concrete block at me,"_ she answered so quietly that Marcus barely heard her.

He took a deep breath and held it for a long minute before exhaling.

"_I think he thought I could block it like I had done a few days earlier,"_ she added.  
_"Why does he need to throw concrete blocks at you? Does the lunatic think you're going to be attacked or something?"_ said Marcus exasperated. _"I think he's losing it, Genna. I think he had it so bad during the War that he imagines it's going to happen again."_

Genna was surprised at how calm Marcus had remained, but she could clearly see his anger, nevertheless.

"_Genna, I know it is not my choice to make and I would never keep you from doing what you want and love, but if you want to stop this internship, please tell me, okay?"_

As she nodded, someone knocked on the door frame. Genna looked up to see Ginny smiling at her, a tray of food in her hands. She saw Harry from the corner of her eye too, but he didn't come in and was instantly gone from her field of vision. He either remained out of sight or left, Genna wasn't sure.

"How do you feel?" asked Ginny.

"Better, thank you," answered Genna, throwing another glance towards the door.

"I brought you some food. You must be hungry," said Ginny, putting the tray on the bed.

"Where did Harry go?" asked Genna.

"Brooding, most probably," answered Ginny with a sad smile. "I think he feels pretty bad."

"I _hope_ he does," said Marcus coldly.

"Marcus," warned Genna, sitting up and pulling the tray toward her.

"Did he tell you what happened?" asked Marcus to Ginny, not ready to let it go.

"Some of it," answered Ginny. "He couldn't quite talk, really."

"Good!" said Marcus, satisfied.

"Marcus, enough!" said Genna, blushing in embarrassment. "Would you please go get me a book?"

Genna just wanted him to leave and cool off before he said something to Ginny he would regret later.

"A book?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, please," she answered firmly.

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he gave her the shadow of a smile.

"A book," he said, getting up. "Okay. I'll be back in an hour."

He kissed her forehead and left. Once he was gone, Ginny took a seat at Genna's feet.

"Wow! That was smooth," said Ginny with a small smile. "I need to remember that one."

"Well, hopefully, he'll be more relaxed when he comes back."

"I bet he will," said Ginny with a chuckle.

"He's pretty mad at Harry, I think," said Genna. "Did he talk to him?"

"After a fashion," answered Ginny with a wince.

"That bad?"

"I would think so," she answered sadly. "Not a very good mix in any case: an angry male who accused another one of hurting his girlfriend while this other one thinks all the problems of the world are because of him and his to solve alone."

"Oh!" winced Genna. "Not good. What are we going to do about it?"

"We could put them in a room and let them fight it out," she suggested.

"Okay but no wands," said Genna. "My man is absolutely no match for yours."

"Deal!"

ghghghghghghghgh

The next day, Genna had to stay in bed at the insistence of Marcus. The last thing he wanted was for her to put any weight on her healing foot and undo the work he and Healer Troovus had done. In the early afternoon, she was reading the novel he had bought her the previous day when he walked into the room. She looked up and smiled at him but her smile disappeared when she noticed his serious expression.

"_Marcus, what's wrong?"_ she asked alarmed.

"I came to get you," he answered distantly. "We're expected in the Sitting Room."

To her immense surprise, he gave her the crutches instead of taking her in his arms like he would have normally done.

"Marcus, stop!" she said, panicked by the cold shoulder he was giving her.

He stood there, but his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"That bad?" she only asked.

He nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Look at me!" she ordered.

He did and she could only see despair in his eyes.

"Did someone die?" she asked.

"No," he answered quietly. "Come."

He did not wait for her response, he just left. As Genna was pulling herself off the bed, she heard numerous footsteps coming up the stairs and she wondered who that might be. She grabbed the crutches Marcus had left on the side of the bed and made her way to the Sitting Room. Marcus was already there with Harry, Ginny, and...

"Headmaster Flynn?" she asked, intrigued.

"Good afternoon, child," he told her with a sad smile.

"Wh-what's wrong?" she asked. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Please, take a seat," said the Headmaster. "There are a few things I need to tell you."

Genna sat and glanced at Marcus. He was standing by the window, looking outside, his expression completely defeated and distant. Genna turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Genna, you being here, learning about Defence and being trained by Harry is no accident," he began. "The internship program was created for one reason and one reason only: so we can equip you with the best knowledge we could find in the arts of defending yourself."

"Why?" asked Genna, suddenly afraid.

"You know how our society is divided, right? Well this division is no accident. Somebody deliberately keeps our society apart because a unified wizarding world is a threat to her," explained the Headmaster.

"Wait! Who's 'her'? What are you talking about? What's it got to do with me?" asked Genna, liking this even less. "Headmaster, you are not making any sense to me."

"Let me explain. Some years ago, we don't really know when, a woman, a vampire came to Canada and for a reason or another, she worked very hard to keep the English wizards from getting along with the French wizards, and vice versa. We think she is trying to rule our society and the only reason why she is still working behind the scene, is because of one prophecy. What she doesn't know is that they are two prophecies and these two prophecies have been guiding us in our efforts to reunite our society.

"The first prophecy talks about a girl, apart from the others, who would guide the society towards reunification by defeating the darkness.

"Now, that in and of itself could lead to you because of your handicap. We think that is why you've been attacked all year. We think the person behind the division has heard of you and your difference, and has tried to eliminate you."

Genna's head was spinning. It was not that the Headmaster was speaking fast, but the news was just too grave for her to fully understand.

"I know this prophecy, in and of itself, may lead to you but is rather broad. However, the other one is another thing completely."

The Headmaster paused as if to collect his thoughts. It was so quiet in the room that Genna had this nagging impression of impending doom.

"The other prophecy says: 'As the old world finds peace, an union shall be born and consummated between two opposing enemies. United, they shall have the power to defeat the shadow that blankets their world and reunite it as one, as they will understand things others do not. As a new era has begun, the confrontation approaches and conqueror shall reign while vanquished shall perish with all its followers. As the new era begins, the force to defeat the shadow and reunite the world approaches.'

"We think, Genna, you are that person, and we think you and Marcus are the two people in the second prophecy because of your relationship."

"You're joking, right?" she asked, knowing deep down that he was very serious. "Surely Marcus and I are not the only French and English people dating."

"Actually, Genna, there hasn't been a relationship between an English and a French since the founding of the school."

And it hit her. The prophecy said 'consummate'.

Genna blanched visibly and her head began to spin. Marcus and she had finally consummated their relationship three days ago, effectively making them serious candidates to be the ones in the prophecies. What sick twisted act of faith made her get the thing she wanted most in the world and have it been such a poisonous gift?

Shakily, she got to her feet.

"Ex-excuse m-me," she said, and left the room without adding a word.

She made her way to her bedroom and would have closed the door if it wasn't for Ginny preventing her. Genna turned her back on her and made her way to the bed, anger seeping through her every pores.

"You knew," she accused. "You knew and you didn't try to stop me! You didn't try to talk me out of sleeping with Marcus."

"Yes, I knew," answered Ginny calmly, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. "And I didn't try to stop you. And honestly, Genna, if I had, would you have listened to me?"

"But you let us stay here," said Genna, sitting on the bed and throwing her crutches to the floor. "Why?

"Genna, be honest with yourself!" said Ginny. "Whether you had stayed here or not, it would have happened anyway. I didn't tell you because I didn't want a prophecy to rob you from something you wanted, and quite honestly, you deserved. I didn't want that prophecy from ruining your moment, and it would have had, believe me."

Genna had to concede, Ginny had a point. But it didn't make her any less angry at Ginny for keeping the prophecy away from her.

"But why?" she asked, tears now falling from her eyes. "Why telling us so soon after we made love?"

"We had no choice," answered Ginny calmly, sadness in her eyes. "Marcus was not taking you being hurt very well. He didn't understand why Harry was training you like he did. He thought Harry was mad. He is the one who owled the Headmaster.

"Genna, he is very worried about you because he really loves you. He wants to protect you but there are some things he needed to know in order to do so. And you needed to know them too, eventually. We would not have told you if we hadn't been pushed to do it. And Merlin knows Harry and I had hoped you were not the ones in that prophecy."

Genna nodded her understanding. But it didn't take away her anger or her pain at knowing that her making love with Marcus may very well have sealed her fate. There was nothing she could do now and honestly, she wouldn't have done anything to change her past. Ginny was right on that point. But now, she would only have to face the consequences, whatever they may be, and it made her very afraid.

ghghghghghghghgh

How could he ever look her back in the face? wondered Marcus, listening to the Headmaster for the second time that day. After his outburst to Harry the previous day, Marcus had sent the Headmaster an owl, telling him how he thought Harry had lost it. When Harry had found out, he had judged it was time for his two guests to know the full truth of what was going on and had asked the headmaster to come over. Marcus had been in the kitchen when the Headmaster had arrived by Floo network and had received the short version of the explanation at that time.

Marcus could not look at Genna. Just a few days ago, they had made love and he had promised her forever, and today, he was finding out what he thought was the greatest moment of his life was in fact the thing that sealed Genna to a very dark fate. He saw how hard Harry had had it with his war, even if he was doing his best to hide it, and Marcus did not want that for Genna. He loved her so much he would take it all back if it meant she could live peacefully and happy.

But it was too late, the damage was done. And he could not live with himself, knowing that his love for her was to blame.

"Ex-excuse m-me," he heard her say, following by the distinctive sound of her crutches on the wooden floor as she left, followed almost immediately by quick footsteps

Marcus did not turn around. He kept on staring out of the window. He didn't know how long he was there when he was startled by a gentle touch on his arm.

"Marcus, go to her," said Ginny quietly. "She needs you right now."

"How... how can she even look at me?" he asked, tears threatening to flow from his eyes.

"She can because she loves you," she answered. "Right now, she needs you to hold her in your arms while she cries. She needs you to tell her that you'll stay by her side no matter what. She needs to know that you don't love her any less because of this."

"I-I can't," he said, disgusted with himself.

"You must, Marcus. While you may think it's your fault and you brought this upon her, she doesn't think that. If you don't go to her, she'll think you're abandoning her when she needs you the most, when she needs to know that there is one safe thing in the world and that thing is your love."

Marcus looked at her for a long and nodded once. Without another word, he left the room and went to the bedroom he shared with Genna.

His Genna.

He opened the door and found her on the bed, crying. He closed the door and walked to the bed, lying next to her and gathering her in his arms. She clutched his shirt with both hands, putting her head on his shoulder, right in the crook of his neck.

"_I'm here,"_ he whispered, putting his arms around her and hugging her as hard as he dared. _"I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Why, Marcus? Why?"_ she asked between sobs.

"_I don't know, my love,"_ he answered. _"I don't know."_

"_Why did somebody have to tarnish the best moment of my life? It isn't fair!"_

"_No, it is not,"_ he said. _"But I'm not going anywhere. We'll do this together, Genna. We'll do this together and we'll win because I love you."_

"_Why were you so distant earlier?"_ she asked.

"_Because I don't really like myself right about now,"_ he answered with a self-depreciating chuckle.

She stiffened in his arms.

"_I love you,"_ he said, _"and if I had known, I would not have made love to you."_

She pushed him away from her and slapped him, hard.

"_And what about me?"_ she yelled at him. _"What about how I feel? I wanted you, Marcus! And if I had known, it would not have changed a thing! Does it mean so little to you that you would have given it up? You would have given me up?"_

"_Oh, Merlin, no!"_

And the tears he had felt earlier freely came down his cheeks.

"_You're all I ever wanted since I was 12 years old! But I don't want you to suffer. I don't want you to be in danger._

"_Genna, making love to you was the most beautiful thing that happened in my entire life. Nothing can compare. Nothing even comes close!"_

Desperate, he put his hands in his hair and pulled, squeezing his eyes shut.

"_Genna, I love you. I want forever with you. I would give up what we have if it meant you would be safe but I would be so miserable. I would die of a broken heart."_

He opened his eyes as she threw herself in his arms.

"_Genna, I'm not going anywhere,"_ he said after a few minutes of silence. _"I'll be right here, right by your side."_

ghghghghghghghgh

Despite what he had told her, Marcus wasn't there for her, at least not like she wanted him to. After a third night when he hadn't touched her, or even held her, Genna was cold inside and on the verge of tears again. They had made love for the first time less than a week ago and now, he just wouldn't touch her.

She woke up around six that morning, feeling empty inside and not able to go back to sleep knowing that while Marcus was right next to her, he was in fact very far away. She dressed herself and slowly made her way to the kitchen to make some tea.

She was in the kitchen, staring at the empty fireplace, her tea long gone cold, when Ginny found her.

"Genna, what's wrong?" she asked her immediately.

"Nothing," said Genna, wiping the tears that had begun to fall sometime in the last hour. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Ginny firmly, sitting next to her. "First of all, you're staring at an empty fireplace and second, you've been crying."

"Ginny, it's so horrible," she finally said.

"I know," said Ginny quietly.

"And – and Marcus won't touch me," finally said Genna, sobbing hard. "We made love for the first time less than a week ago and now, nothing! I don't understand, Ginny. I thought he loved me."

"He does, Genna. Give him time. You'll see."

ghghghghghghghgh

When he heard Genna and Ginny talking, Marcus stayed up the stairs, in the hallway. He had just overheard Genna confess to Ginny what was wrong with her when he heard someone behind him.

"You heard that, didn't you?" asked Harry.

Silently, Marcus nodded.

"Marcus, don't deny her. She needs you right now."

"How would you know?"

"I made that mistake once," said Harry. "I broke up with Ginny thinking that if I pushed her away, she would be safer. Turns out, she was not. I'm lucky I didn't lose her. It was when I was about to die that I realised how stupid of a git I really was. See, in my case, I was the one who needed her. She was the reason why I fought Voldemort. She was the reason why I wanted to come out of this alive. If she had left me instead of me leaving her, I would have failed. I would have lost the reason why I was fighting this war to begin with.

"Marcus, like it or not, your society is at war and Genna is the one who can save it. But she cannot do it alone. She needs a reason that would make it all worth it for her, and that reason is you. Take that away from her and no amount of training I can give her will make her survive this. Don't be stupid a git, Marcus; don't deny her the most important reason she has to live."

Harry's words were still echoing in Marcus' head when he came back from the Hospital shortly before dinner that night. He found Genna, sleeping on their bed, her eyes puffy and red, and her colouring on the pale side. He walked into the room and cast a privacy charm on the door before removing his shoes and climbing in bed next to her. Gently, as not to wake her, he pulled her to him, her back to his belly, and put his arms around her. He loved her so much and was so afraid for her. He couldn't overcome the horrible feeling that all of this was his fault. But Harry was right: she needed him. And if he was honest with himself, he needed her too. Except for his little sister, he had never felt the love of another person for him and he did not want to lose it, he did not want to lose her.

"_Marcus?"_ she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"_Yes, my love?"_ he answered.

And she simple began to cry, big sobs that shook her entire body. He gently turned her around and pulled her to him, holding her tightly while she cried. Once she was calmed, she raised her head and kissed his chin. He looked down at her for a few moments and captured her lips with his. They quickly deepened the kiss with all their needs and wants. Slowly they finally pulled away.

"_Marcus,"_ she whispered, looking in his eyes. _"I need you. Please make love to me. I need to feel you make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me. Marcus, please."_

He buried his fingers in her hair behind her head and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply, urgently, his body awakening almost instantly with need. He was breathing hard when he broke the kiss.

"_Genna, can I vanish your clothes?"_ he asked her.

"_Yes! Please!"_ she answered, breathing as hard as him.

He grabbed his wand and banished all of their clothes to the chair in the corner of the room. Capturing her lips again, he let his wand fall where he thought the bedside table was and heard it hit the floor. But in the next moment, any thoughts of his wand were gone when he felt Genna's hand close around his erection. He groaned deep in his throat and took her hand in his, stopping her.

"_If you touch me, I won't last,"_ he said, putting his forehead to hers.

He pushed her to her back and took place over her, his sex touching her entrance. Just in time, he remembered that she may not be quite ready for him yet and since it was only her second time, she may still be sensitive to his size. He looked into her eyes one more time before looking down at her chest and bringing his mouth to her left breast. She responded by arching her back and pulling his head closer to her. A few seconds later, his right hand pulled her legs apart and found her folds. He search for her clitoris and began to rub it gently, and then urgently. Genna moaned with pleasure. A few moments later, she moaned even louder while in her climax, trembling under him.

She pulled his head towards her face and looked at him with glassy eyes.

"_Marcus, in me, now!"_ she commanded.

And, guiding himself with his hand, he slid into her, making her moan even louder. Seeing her face in the throes of passion was such a beautiful sight that he had to stay still for fear of coming.  
"Genna," he whispered, his lips finding hers.

After a few moments, she rocked her hips against his but still he wouldn't move fighting with all his might the urge to crash into her and seek his very close release.

"_Marcus, move,"_ she said.

"_I – I can't,"_ his breath even more short. _"I'm so close."_

"_Then, we'll just have to do it again tonight,"_ she said with a dreamy smile.

Still he hesitated.

"_Come for me, Marcus,"_ she whispered in his ear.

It simply was too much for an already over-excited Marcus. He moved in her only a few times before he came, moaning her name.

"_Oh, Merlin! Genna! I'm so sorry,"_ he said after he caught his breath.

He rolled onto his back and pulled her to him.

"_Why?"_ she asked.

"_I didn't even give you the chance to come."_

"_That's why we'll do it again tonight,"_ she said lightly. _"Now, I just want a nap."_

"_Oh! I think I can manage that,"_ he said with a chuckle.

"_Good,"_ said Genna, satisfied.


End file.
